Checkered Destinies
by Scarabies
Summary: Leona - typical 18 year old fem-geek gets sucked into the FF8 world! Chapter 19 now up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'll be working on this story along with Melted Ice Queen! I'd like to see what you guys think of one of my own characters traveling to Gaia (Balamb to be specific) and meeting up with the gang. It will eventually be a Zell/Original character and while I love Quistis/Zell relationships, I think any Zell fans out there would love to be able to travel through the game and be with him! So, I'm writing this for all those girls (and guys) who would kill to be in that position (myself included). Also, I'll pair Quistis up with Seifer, 'cause while I think she and Zell are good for each other, she and Seifer are pretty good too! Anyways, I'm yakking on here! Please read and review!  
  
Genre: Adventure, Romance, and Action.  
  
Disclaimer: Dang Nam it, I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that I will be mentioning in this fic so don't through a freaking' lawsuit at me. 'Cause I wont wear it ^_^ Leona is mine though so muhahah!  
  
~ = Thoughts  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
'Leona, you JUST got paid and you've gone and blown nearly forty dollars on a video game? Ugh, I cant believe you sometimes!'  
  
'Mom, it's the newest Final Fantasy! You know that's my fav game series!' I whine back, closing the front door behind me. Somehow I had a feeling my mother would be breathing down my neck as soon as I stepped through the door. She didn't like how I was so 'free' with my money, but hey, I was like any normal eighteen year old, if I saw something I wanted, I would get it. Anyways, I earned it so I decide how to spend it.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
~Shit, did I just say that out loud? ~  
  
'Uh, nothing mom,' I pull off my sneakers, pushing the long curls that fell out of my visor out of my face. Damn it, curly hair could be such a pain in the butt. I stand back up and sniff the air, 'is something burning?'  
  
'My roast!!'  
  
I shake my head at my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits but I had to get her off my back somehow and her cooking was the one thing she prided herself most in. I'm telling you, a tiny imperfection on anything she cooked drove her up the wall.  
  
~Almost as much as your Final Fantasy obsession~  
  
Yeah well, not like I could do much about that. Lets admit it, those games ARE addictive and the storylines? Fan-tab-u-lous! Not to mention the characters were usually pretty cute. I start ripping at the plastic covering madly to my game, just itching to see what other characters there were besides the two hunks and the pretty girl on the front cover. I had a feeling they were probably going to be the main char-  
  
'Ouch, damn it!' I curse as I start thumping down the stairs.  
  
'Leona? What happened? I heard a loud noise.'  
  
I look up from the bottom of the basement stairs to see my mom leaning over the railings, a kitchen towel in her hands. I roll my eyes at my clumsiness, allowing an annoyed groan escape my lips as I jump back up. 'Just the daily plunge down the stairs mom, nothing new,' I said casually. I was used to falling down the stairs, it happened quite often. I thought my mom would have been used to it by now but I guess it still frightens her every now and then. She nags me sometimes because I could get seriously hurt and that it was sad that I'm not 'coordinated' to manage a couple stairs. A couple? There were like.fifteen! And trust me, falling down those is not my cup of tea, but hey, I'm a natural klutz.  
  
'Hi piglet.'  
  
I pop my head into my dad's office that is located under the stairs. Of course, he's busy with work but after taking a peek at my watch I realize he would probably be done whatever he's doing soon.  
  
'Hi dad! Heard the equivalent to an elephant stampede?' I asked referring to my fall down the stairs.  
  
'Yes, I did. Leona, you have to be more careful you could~'  
  
'Get seriously hurt. Yes I know dad, don't stress about it though ok? I've got me a tough hide!' I said, slapping his shoulders and giving his cheek a kiss, 'oh yeah, I got the newest Final Fantasy.'  
  
'Oh? Let me have a look then,' my dad said, taking the game from my hands.  
  
'Daaaaad, I wanna play it!' I moan, getting more and more anxious to pop the game into my PlayStation. My dad smiled at me the handed the game back to me.  
  
'I'm sure your mother wasn't too happy about it now was she?' he asked, knowing mom didn't like me 'blowing all my money on junk like video games' as she would say sometimes.  
  
'Of course not but it was my hard earned money,' I said, starting to walk out of the office.  
  
'If it makes you happy,' my dad said and then turned back around and got to work. I smiled and shut the door and practically ran to the other end of the basement, nearly tripping on my own feet. Finally I slid on the carpet and stopped right in front of my Playstation, completely ignoring the burning pain in my knees.  
  
'hehehe,' I giggled and open the box and pull out the first disc, 'Final Fantasy Eight, here I come!' I cry joyously and pop the disc into my PlayStation, pressing the 'Power' button. While I waited for the game to load I opened the little booklet and turned to the characters page.  
  
'ah, so the chocolate colored hair dude is Squall and.' I turn the page, 'And the blonde scarred one is Seifer and the girls Rinoa. Ohhh, Quistis looks cool, Hehe, Selphie looks adorable! hello!'  
  
I look up at the TV screen to see black and white slides of obviously the characters showing. Names of the producers and such are also showing but I ignore that and turn back to the little booklet and start reading Zell's profile.  
  
'Zell Dincht, Age seventeen, height five foot five,' Heh, he's kinda short but I don't really mind, 'A Garden Cadet with unsurpassed martial arts skills. Aspiring to become like his grandfather who was once a soldier, Zell entered the Garden at the age of thirteen. not being one to think matters through, he is known to act on impulse rather than reasoning. At heart however, he is an honest, dedicated young man.'  
  
I nod slightly to myself and then look up at the TV and pressed the 'X' button to start a new game. I try to look back down at the little booklet but its suddenly not there.. I look around at my surroundings to see everything turning black.  
  
'what the hell?' I cry as I feel myself spinning, the dizziness getting the best of me. Things start to spin so bad I feel myself getting light headed and then everything went black.  
  
~Final Fantasy Eight, spinning, spinning, Squall, spinning, Zell Dincht, spinning, spinning. ~  
  
'I think she's coming round!'  
  
'what?'  
  
'look!'  
  
'spinning. ' I hear myself mutter and open my eyes. Everything's blurry but I can make out a couple shapes in front of me. I reach up and try to touch the yellow shape and feel stiff hair scrunching in between my finger tips.  
  
'Gah! She's messing up my spikes!'  
  
the voice.its masculine.  
  
'oh shut up Zell, she most likely cant even see what she just touched! She's probably grossed out!'  
  
that voice is feminine.  
  
'ugh, my head,' I groan and try to sit up but someone gently pushes me back down. I remember the name the female voice said, 'Zell.'  
  
'whoa!'  
  
'does she know you Zell?'  
  
again I hear the masculine voice but there's another voice. It's a mans but its more.serious. I weakly lift a hand to my forehead and start rubbing it as my vision slowly clears. I can make out the figures pretty clearly.  
  
'I don't know Squall, why don't you ask her!'  
  
~Squall..~  
  
'we'll wait till she's woken up fully, she has been in a coma for nearly three weeks now.'  
  
~three weeks? What? Where am I.?~  
  
I blink my eyes a couple times, determined to be able to see properly. After about five minutes my eye sight has returned to its normal shape and for the first time I see the people around me clearly.  
  
'oh my god.' I mutter, putting a hand to my mouth.  
  
'what? What's wrong?' a girl with brown flicked up hair asks, concern clear in her voice.  
  
'Selphie.' I mutter softly. I know these people. well, I don't KNOW them but god, its them! The Final Fantasy Eight characters! I look behind Selphie to see the cowboy, Irvine, behind her and then to his right Quistis. I turn my head to my other side and see Rinoa and Squall. Zell's also there, looking just as concerned as the rest of them.  
  
'she said my name too, ' Selphie said, amazement permeating her voice.  
  
~ I must be dreaming. I-I cant be here. Maybe I hit my head falling down the stairs? Yes, that must be it! What other reason would I have this.. Realistic dream? ~  
  
'who are you?'  
  
I look up to see squall sitting down on my bed, his weight causes it to sink slightly. I take a deep, shaky breath and look at my arms and feel my face.  
  
~ no bumps or scrapes.what the hell? What IS this? ~  
  
'I asked you a question,' squall says, leaning closer to me. His weight causing a groove to be made in the bed and I feel myself slowly slipping towards him. I put my hands to my side to stop my body from moving and while I succeed, I still feel horribly weak. I swallow hard and nod my head.  
  
'My names Leona.'  
  
'Leona?' Squall turns and looks at the others for a second then turns back around and looks at me again, 'where are you from Leona?'  
  
'Uh, Earth,' I said, a little boorishly. The confused look everyone in the room gave me confirmed my fears that I was no longer on earth but in~  
  
'Leona, you are in Gaia.'  
  
'No, no, that's not possible!' I cried, jumping up to my knees suddenly. The abruptness caused me to get dizzy again and I fell back against the headboard, my skull smacking it, 'ow, god damn it!'  
  
'Are you ok?' asks Zell asks, his hand reaching out to grab my arm.  
  
I rub the back of my head frustratingly and then attempt to get up again, I had had enough of this little joke.  
  
'All right, Alison, Audra? You guys come out! Haha, you got me! The jokes not funny anymore, so get your asses out here!' I said, knowing this must have been one of my friend's jokes. but still, these people looked A LOT like the characters..  
  
'Alison? Audra? Who are they? And whose god? Why did you damn him?'  
  
I put my hands into my hands and then look through my fingers at the perplexed faces surrounding me.  
  
'This isn't a joke, is it? I'm really here. in Gaia,' I stammer, taking my hands away from my face. Everyone nods and I feel my stomach do a back flip. OK Leona, this could be a very good thing or a very bad thing. A good thing because well, you finally have what you want, your in a Final Fantasy. Now, this is a very bad thing because you know nothing about this game and what's going to happen in it and Gah! This is so out of this world! I suddenly remember reading something on a fan website about Final Fantasy Eight, something about the end boss being some hard ass sorceress called Ultimecia.  
  
'I think she still has a slight fever,' I hear Quistis say and then she reaches out and puts a soft hand on my forehead, 'yes, she's rather hot. I think it would be best if we left her to rest.'  
  
NO!' I yell. 'I'm fine. see? Look, I'm jumping!' I said, bouncing on the bed. I see Selphie, Rinoa, Zell and Irvine all biting back giggles while Quistis and Squall give me stern glares. I allow my bouncing to slowly stop until my butt is in complete contact with the mattress and then smile gingerly at Squalls severe face. Obviously he's taking this very seriously. oh yeah! Ask about Ultimecia, stupid!  
  
'Who's Ultimecia?' I blurt out. I see Squalls face become intrigued and he squints his eyes incredulously in my direction.  
  
'How do you know about her?' he asks. I start to shrug but realize I'm going to have to explain to them where I'm really from. and how I know whom they are. and whom Ultimecia is. I sigh to myself and move my hands around as if I were about to give a speech.  
  
'Well.where I come from,' I rub my forehead and then drop my hands into my lap, 'your not going to believe this, but where I come from you guys are all video game characters and your world has other games about it but with different characters. That is, if you know what video games are.'  
  
'Tch, of course we do, I play video games all the time,' Zell said, he too now taking a seat at the end of my bed, ' I just find it hard to believe that we are all characters in one from your world. I mean, how would anyone know about Gaia? Hell, US!'  
  
Everyone else nodded they're heads, also curious to know who anyone in my world would know about them and they're world. My shoulders drooped a bit; I should have known they'd be all confused. Maybe even a little frightened. I looked up at everyone and noticed how Rinoa seemed to be in deep thought, her hands clenching slightly and then suddenly her eyes widened, like she'd figured out the answer to a huge riddle.  
  
'I know! If Leona's managed to get here, who's to say someone else from her world hasn't already been here?' she said excitedly.  
  
Squall shook his head.  
  
'Maybe, I mean, since Leona has made it here, she's proof the travel between the two worlds is possible.'  
  
'If not a little unexpected,' I said under my breath.  
  
'Alright, so I understand that now this person knew about our world and its history, but how did they know about us?' Quistis inquired. It was a good question and it seemed like all of us were pretty stumped, but then an idea came to my head.  
  
'Have you guys beaten Ultimecia.?' I asked.  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
'Yeah. it's been, what, three years guys?' he asked, turning to the others. They all nodded.  
  
'Well, in the game I have that you guys are in. it has the last battle of you fighting her. Now, I don't know much about the game because I just got it and I got sucked into your world a couple seconds after I turned it on, but did you guys fight anyone called the Galbadians?' I asked. Everyone nodded they're head.  
  
'Ok, how 'bout Sorceress Edea?' I asked, trying to remember everything I had read on the back of the games case and the tiny instructions book. When everyone had nodded yet again, my suspicion was confirmed. even if it was a little unbelievable.  
  
'Then maybe, maybe the producer. Hironobu Sakaguchi came here and saw it all,' I guessed.  
  
'Yeah it's possible but. how was he able to see all of our battles, especially the one with Ultimecia?' Irvine asked. I thought the question over and tried my best to give a reasonable answer.  
  
'Maybe. maybe he wasn't in human form, maybe he was something else,' I offered, I saw Selphie's eyes open wide and she jumped up.  
  
'Maybe he was in the form of one of our GF's!' she said.  
  
'Yes! That must be it!' I agreed enthusiastically.  
  
I looked back at squall to see him nodding slowly.  
  
' It makes sense, I mean, I'm not sure exactly what GF he was but either way, he would have been with us the whole time,' Squall said.  
  
'Then that clears that subject up, now all we have to do is find a way to get her back home,' Quistis said.  
  
'Hey wait Quisty, how do we know she doesn't wanna have a look 'round?' Zell said, flashing a toothy grin at me. I blushed slightly, realizing how yummy he looked in real life compared to his polygon forms.  
  
'How do we know she wasn't sent here for a reason?' Rinoa piped up. Zell opened his mouth; obviously about to answer but then shut it, looking at Rinoa thoughtfully.  
  
'I never thought of it that way, Rinny,' he said and then placed his chin in his hand.  
  
'Well. if I WAS sent here for a reason, wouldn't it make even more sense as to why the producer of the game series came here in the form of a GF? Don't GF's assist you in battle?' I asked.  
  
'Well yes but then why didn't you get sent here in the form of a GF?' Quistis pointed out.  
  
'Maybe I've been sent for something else?' I pondered out loud.  
  
'Perhaps she's a sign? Maybe something will be happening soon and she was sent as a warning or. as help' Squall said. Everyone else looked at Squall considerately, obviously thinking that he could very well be right. I couldn't help but start chuckling at the idea of me being of any help in a battle. The others looked at me, bemused as to why I was laughing. I finally was able to stop myself and held up an arm apologetically.  
  
'Sorry, I was just thinking why anyone would be stupid enough to send ME for help,' I said, giggles attacking me again.  
  
'Why wouldn't they? You do know how to wield magic or a weapon, correct?' squall asked. I laughed even harder.  
  
'Yeah, ok! I'm the clumsiest girl in the world and you expect me to be wielding a weapon? Or magic? Hehe, I laugh at the mental image!' I giggled. I looked up to see a grin crack the sides of Zell and Selphie's faces, even Rinoa's but everyone else seemed deadly serious.  
  
'Maybe your powers are hidden,' Irvine said, starting to pace.  
  
I was about to answer but my tummy suddenly growled.  
  
'Um. do you think I could get something to eat?' I asked sheepishly. Finally a smile cracked Squalls serious face and he called for someone called Dr. Kowadaki. A slightly plump woman in a white lab coat waddled in. she looked super nice.  
  
'Hyne, you six have been interrogating this poor girl for nearly an hour now,' she walked over to me and pulled open my eyelids gently, 'sorry dear, just have to check and make sure your fit to walk around,' she explained and then started feeling my legs and arms. Finally when she seemed satisfied with my condition she smiled at everyone.  
  
She can go, but keep an eye on her, she hasn't been on her legs for over three weeks,' she smiled at me again and then left the room.  
  
'OOOOH YEEEAH!' Zell cried, thrusting a fist into the air. I was a little stunned by his happiness but meh, he was a cute guy and not only that, and she seemed super nice.  
  
~ All of them are... ~  
  
'Thank you everyone but ah.' I blushed slightly, 'I don't have any clothes other than this patient gown.'  
  
Rinoa shook her hands, flashing me a smile.  
  
'No worries, the girls and I here took the liberty of buying you a wardrobe and also Squall was able to get you a uniform for when you're here in Garden,' she said, tucking her hands behind her back. I smiled thankfully but then my eyes widened.  
  
'How did you know what size I was?' I asked?  
  
Selphie shrugged.  
  
'Doctor Kowadaki gave us the measurements, so don't stress about it, ookies?'  
  
I chuckled a bit and put a hand to my hungry stomach,  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'Right well, I'll go grab her clothes and then I guess one of us can wait here for her and then meet the rest of us in the Caf,' Quistis said, starting to walk out of the small room but stopping in the doorway in order to wait for a response form someone.  
  
'I'll wait here for her, you guys go on ahead,' Zell said.  
  
The growling in my stomach was replaced with butterflies.  
  
'You ok with that, Leona?' Squall asked, 'one of the girls could wait here with you if you like,' he offered.  
  
I put a hand up and shook my head.  
  
'Nah, its not a problem. I'm used to being around guys anyways,' I said and smiled.  
  
Everyone else nodded and began to leave, all of them waving good-bye. I smiled, glad I had made friends with these people I didn't even know before. not to mention thankful they had found me, I didn't even ask where I had landed from my tumble through portals.  
  
So. Leona, care to tell me what your worlds like?' Zell asked, gingerly sitting down closer to me. I ran a hand through my lo-  
  
'Where's all my hair?!' I shrieked, running both my hands through my now short curly blonde hair. Zell blushed and fiddled with his sneaker.  
  
'Well, ah, when we found you. you had fallen into a thorn bush and your hair had gotten horribly tangled in with all the thorns and the only way we were able to get you out of it safely was if we cut your hair. So squall took out his gunblade and sliced it,' Zell looked up and smiled, 'of course, since you've been in a coma the girls have sat here and styled it for you, Rinoa actually cut it a little.'  
  
I appreciated they're concern and efforts but I couldn't help but groan in annoyance.  
  
'What? What's wrong?' Zell asked.  
  
'Its nothing personal Zell but I cut my hair short like this before and I hated it, also, it took me five years to get the amount of hair I had before. Five GRUELING years,' I stressed. Zell flashed me an apologetic look and I calmed down, 'but its ok, I'm really thankful you guys found me.'  
  
'Yeah, we saw this bright flash of light in the sky and then what looked like a comet falling to earth. We climbed on board the 'Rok, one of our ships,' Zell explained when I looked at him quizzically then he continued, 'so we flew out to where we saw it land and low and behold, there you were, a little scratched up but entangled in the thorn bushes.'  
  
'Ah, I see, 'I said, nodding slightly.  
  
We heard a knock at the door and saw Quistis walk in, but there was another person with her. He was tall, blonde hair, a scar across the bridge of his face.  
  
~ Seifer. ~  
  
'Bonding with the Alien, are we Chicken-Wuss?' Seifer teased Zell.  
  
'I'm not an alien thank you very much,' I said crossing my arms. Seifer turned and glared at me with his deep jade eyes, I felt a little uncomfortable and fidgeted around in my bed to show it. Finally he tilted his head back and laughed loudly.  
  
'Quit it, Seifer,' Quistis scolded as she walked over to the side of my bed, placing a folded uniform on the table beside my bed.  
  
'Aw, come on, I was only having a little bit of fun baby,' Seifer mock pouted.  
  
~ Ah, so Quistis must be with Seifer. ~  
  
Quistis turned around and gave him a 'don't push me' look and then motioned for he and Zell to leave the room. The two obliged but before Zell left the room he poked his head back in.  
  
'I'll wait out here ok?' he said. Quistis and I nodded then he left and closed the door behind him. Quistis smiled towards the door and then turned back to face me, the smile still in place.  
  
'I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you, and we have all decided we will do what we can to get you home,' she said.  
  
'That's very kind of all of you,' I said but then smiled, 'although. I wouldn't mind that while I'm here, I learn a couple skills, you know, in case I'll need them.'  
  
'Of course,' Quistis said then leaned over and picked up the uniform, 'here, everything you need to wear is here, I know its a little embarrassing but you don't have to worry about the sizes of anything, the doctor helped us out a bit with that. You also have your own dorm room now where you will sleep and such for as long as you are here. Garden is now your home and we want you to be as comfortable here as possible.'  
  
'that's great, thanks,' I said and then felt something nag at me, 'um, Quistis. that guy you came with, who is he? That is, if you don't mind me asking,' I stammered.  
  
Quistis smiled.  
  
'That was Seifer, my husband; we only got married a year ago. Of course he had caused many, many troubles but we realized the sorceress had possessed him so it wasn't his fault. Of course, at first when he came back we didn't really click and at the time I had been with Zell, but then after Zell and I discovered it would be better if he and I just stayed friends.' she smiled to herself, 'lets just say Seifer began to get friendly. I'll tell you all the other details later.'  
  
I smiled and gave Quistis a hug. I think she was slightly surprised by my actions but I soon felt her hug back.  
  
'Thank you,' I said, ' its nice to know that I've come to be with such kind people and that you are open with me.'  
  
Quistis chuckled.  
  
'Your very welcome and don't worry, as far as I know, everyone likes you,' she said and then stood up and headed towards the door, 'I'll make sure Zell waits for you and then once your ready just let him know and you two can meet us n the Caf,' she said and then after I nodded, left. I unfolded the clothes in front of me to see everything a girl needed and took off the patient's robe.  
  
****** 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for Leona and this story idea! So don't throw lawsuits at me please! I wont wear 'em! ^_^  
  
'Leona? You ready?'  
  
'Yeah! One second, Zell!' I call out, hurriedly tying up the little scarf on the uniform Quistis gave me. I let out an aggravated growl and stepped out of the little hospital room. Zell uncrossed his one leg and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. I scratched my forehead a little shyly and laughed.  
  
'I ah, couldn't get the little scarf done up properly,' I explained, my hands fiddling with it carelessly. Zell shook his head grinning and walked over to me.  
  
'I don't even wear this uniform but here, I think I know how to do it,' he said and simply pulled back a tuff of fabric that hid a tiny pin. I shook my head bemused to say the least while Zell clipped it onto my uniform then stood back and looked me over. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious when he did that. Personally I thought the skirt was a little short on this uniform but oh what the hell.  
  
'You look good in it!' Zell said then indicated his head towards the door, 'come on, I'll take you to the Caf and we can have some breakfast with the gang.'  
  
'Oh wait, Zell I don't have any money,' I said, digging my toe into the hard floor. Zell waved his hand carelessly and grinned.  
  
'Don't sweat it, I got ya covered.'  
  
'Zell. '  
  
'Leona, what do you expect me to do? Let you starve?' Zell asked, chuckling.  
  
'I'll pay you back when I can,' I offered. Zell must have gotten impatient with my urge to not be a burden and grabbed my hand, yanking me out of the infirmary.  
  
'Im buying you breakfast and that's final,' he said kindheartedly then finally stopped pulling me once we were out in the main forum. I stopped dead in my tracks and mouthed a 'wow'. The place was beautiful! Brightly lit, beautiful designs painted on the walls, floors, ceilings and pillars. And the beautiful fountain that surrounded the entire middle was beautiful!  
  
'Its amazing,' I breathed. Zell scratched the back of his head and smacked his lips.  
  
'Yeah, I guess so. I thin its just because im so used to being here that the 'wow' has kinda dissipated but that's ok, he turned to me and pulled my hand gently again, 'I felt the same way you did the first time I entered Garden.'  
  
I nodded my head as he gently tugged me along, my head spinning around every five seconds. I also watched the students passing us, who studied me in return. I wonder if they all knew about me? If squall and the others had made some sort of announcement.  
  
~ An alien girl has fallen form the sky and will be staying with us until she has to go home, approach with extreme caution~  
  
'Hehe,' I giggled to myself, totally sure that once they got to know me they would consider me some alien freak.  
  
'What's so funny?' Zell asked, giving my hand a tight squeeze. I pulled my hand out of his; a little shy about him holding my hand everywhere we went. I barely knew the guy.  
  
'Oh ah, nothing really. Just wondering if squall mentioned anything about me being here.'  
  
'Tch, 'course he did. Just, well squall just simply said you were new here and not to be bothered or examined like some strange alien,' Zell said pulling me past a sign that read 'Cafeteria' and then through a long hall into a large room with a glass roof. I looked over to the left to see two cafeteria lady's preparing food and taking orders and then to the left the tables. I could see Quistis and the others waving they're hands over at us and before I could look the cafeteria any further I was rather roughly pulled over towards the others.  
  
'Hiya, Leona!'  
  
'Hi Selphie,' I said, smiling at her and the others then spun around every now and then to take more looks at the room.  
  
'Man, if she's this fascinated with our cafeteria I wonder what she'll be like when she goes to other cities here,' Irvine said, putting his feet up on the table.  
  
I turned around, hearing his comment and laughed.  
  
'No, no, its just, well this is totally unreal,' I said, amazement obvious in my voice, 'what do you guys eat here?' I asked, probably sounding stupid. They're faces told me I had succeeded.  
  
'Well, we don't know what you eat but well we have fruits and vegetables, dairy products, meat and fish and such,' Rinoa said, stabbing a piece of bacon with her fork and popping it into her mouth.  
  
'Dude, don't forget the hotdogs!' Zell cried.  
  
'Yeah, the hotdogs aren't too bad here, we all like them. well, except Seifer,' Quistis said, indicating over to her husband. Seifer held up his hands and shrugged.  
  
'What can I say, im the difficult one,' he said.  
  
'Yeah, your difficult all right,' Quistis mused then put a hand to the side of her mouth and whispered, 'you have no idea HOW difficult.'  
  
'I heard that, wife dearest,' Seifer said, eyeing his wife.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
'you guys are great and yeah, I eat all that food too! Weird, huh?' I said. The rest of the gang shrugged.  
  
'Hey Leona? You can sit down, we 'aint gonna bite,' Zell said, patting the chair next to him.  
  
'Oh, sorry, just kinda wrapped up in the coolness of this place,' I said smiling. Seifer chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder, I felt a little uncomfortable but that was only natural.  
  
'You'll get used to it reeeal fast,' he said, taking his arm away and picked up his piece of toast.  
  
'Oh, I doubt it!' I exclaimed, rubbing my arm slightly.  
  
'Oh yeah! Leona, what do you want for breakfast?' Zell asked.  
  
'Just some toast would be fine,' I said.  
  
'Gottcha, I'll be right back,' Zell said and got up form the table and walked back over to the line.  
  
'So Leona, I was thinking of taking you to the weapons room, have you pick out a weapon and then start some basic training for you,' squall said, buttering his bagel.  
  
'That would be great, I told Quistis im really up for anything,' I trailed off and tilted my head to the side, 'what weapons do you have exactly?'  
  
Squall shrugged.  
  
'Well, any weapon you can really think of, I want to see what skills you have. I want to see if your any good with hand to hand combat first and then move on to a weapon that fits you,' he explained then took a bite out of his bagel.  
  
'Well, I did take kickboxing for about a year, so while I may be a little rusty I am capable of fending for myself in that sense but I've never used an actual weapon before,' I explained.  
  
'Hm, well I think before we get you in the training area we'll head towards the quad just so we can see what skills you do have,' Quistis offered then put a hand to her cheek, 'but I think first you should get a tour of Garden, to get you a little more familiar and comfortable with the place. I mean, for as long as you're here, it will be your new home.'  
  
I nodded enthusiastically and was about to respond but then Zell appeared with my toast.  
  
'Here ya go, I grabbed some jam for ya. I would have already put it on for ya but I didn't know if you would have liked it,' he said, sitting down with his own meal in his other hand. It looked almost like a pop tart.  
  
'Thanks Zell, that was really nice of you to buy me breakfast,' I said.  
  
'Tch, it was nothing. What did I tell you before?' Zell said then took a big bite out of his chocolate pop tart.  
  
'Hm, that looks nutritious, Zell,' Rinoa teased. Zell shrugged and took another large bite, finishing it. I watched as he lifted slightly from his seat and dug a hand deep into one of his overly large pockets. Finally he pulled out what looked like money.  
  
'Haha, pop tarts here I come!' he called and stood back up to go buy another one. I laughed and picked up a packet of jam, digging my knife into it so I could spread it across my toast. Finally when I had a good-sized glob I slapped it onto my toast and spread it rather sloppily. I looked up to see the others watching me. You ever get that feeling? When you know someone's watching you? I get it ALL the time, its rather frustrating.  
  
'What?' I asked, picking up my over jammed piece of toast.  
  
Everyone just shook they're heads except Seifer who leaned over towards me.  
  
'It's nothing really but would you like a piece of toast to go with that jam?' he teased. I scrunched up my face playfully and giggled.  
  
'Uh, no, im happy with just jam thank you very much,' I said and then took a bite out of my toast.  
  
'She is weird,' Seifer said, leaning back in his chair. I kicked his leg gently in protest but I guess I must have knocked him off balance because before I knew it Seifer was on the floor. I leaned back in my own chair and smiled sheepishly at him.  
  
'I'm so sorry Seifer! I didn't intend to make you fall.'  
  
Seifer gave me a look of death and I swear, when he does that, you KNOW you're in for it. I allowed my head to sink slightly into my shoulders, my fear growing. Suddenly, Seifer started to laugh!  
  
'What's so funny?' I asked, surprised.  
  
'Nothing, its just fun to have a new toy,' he said, picking his chair back up and sitting on it again.  
  
'I'm sorry but I am NOT a toy,' I sent daggers with my eyes in his direction, 'and that could SO be taken the wrong way, Quistis, you better keep an eye on him.'  
  
Quistis and the others laughed.  
  
'Oh don't worry, I'm sharp,' she said and hugged seifers arm. I giggled and took another bite out of my now cold toast. I didn't really think toast was the yummiest thing in the world when it was cold but I finished it anyways just because I didn't want to seem rude. Zell did pay for me after all. And speaking of Zell.  
  
'What did I miss?'  
  
'Nothing Zell, just I drowned my toast in a sea of jam and over powered the almighty Seifer,' I said, proudly. Seifer punched my arm lightly, or at least what he THOUGHT was lightly. It really wasn't all the light at all and it actually hurt a bit. Ah well, c'est la vie.  
  
'Drowned your piece of toast huh? Over came Seifer?' Zell let out a low breath and chuckled, 'I'm impressed girl!'  
  
'Hehe, booya! That's right!' I said, shaking my fist.  
  
'DUDE! You said booya!' Zell exclaimed, looking totally flabbergasted, 'that is so my word!'  
  
'Nooo! I called it first!' I argued playfully.  
  
'No, dude, that's not fair! I even have my own attack called Booya!'  
  
'No way! You think maybe we could work on some of my attacks and name one?' I asked excitedly.  
  
'Yeah! Definitely!' Zell exclaimed.  
  
I nodded earnestly and cracked my knuckles.  
  
'Alright then!' I said, nodding my head one last time to confirm everything. I looked around the table to see everyone looking at Zell and I strangely.  
  
'What?' we both asked at the same time.  
  
'Nothing,' Selphie said, giggling. I saw Quistis and Seifer exchange knowing looks.  
  
'You and Zell seem to get along pretty well,' Rinoa said as nonchalantly as she could muster. I raised one eyebrow and looked over at Zell (who looked just as lost as me) and then back at the group.  
  
'Oh give it a break you guys, I've only been awake for a couple hours and your already pairing me off with Zell? Yeesh,' I said shaking my head bemusedly. Selphie giggled then stood up.  
  
'Come on Leona, I wanna show you around Garden,' she said, eyeing Zell. I turned around to look at the others and saw Zell looked as if he was about to object to Selphie taking me but then shrugged and let it slide. Sorry Zell, I know you're cute but Selphie's so nice and it would be nice to get to know her better.  
  
'I'll see you all later at the Quad then?' I asked, well, TRIED to ask. It was kind of hard with Selphie constantly tugging on my arm.  
  
'Yeah, make sure your there in about. ' Squall pulled the sleeve of his jacket up and looked down at his watch, 'half an hour all right? So that's ten thirty. You got that Selphie?' squall asked. Selphie nodded impatiently.  
  
'Yes yes, come on Leona, there's soooo much I wanna show you!' she said and with a final yank she successfully pulled me away from he table, a little awkwardly though. I waved to everyone clumsily and soon we were out of the cafeteria and back in the main forum.  
  
'So, where are we going first?' I asked. Finally Selphie let go of my arm and put a finger to her chin, thinking. After a couple seconds her face suddenly brightened.  
  
'I know, I'll take you to see Headmaster Cid! He hasn't actually MET you since you were in a coma when he did the first time,' she explained then grabbed my arm again, 'come on! We'll take the elevator!'  
  
'O-ok!' I stammered. Man, when Selphie wanted you to get from point A to point B you had to be quick and if you weren't? Well, I was experiencing the penalties for being slow and clumsy.  
  
Selphie pulled me into the elevator and pressed the third floor button.  
  
'Hey Selphie.?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Do you think you could stop tugging me around everywhere? Its just, well my wrists hurt,' I said albeit gingerly.  
  
Selphie waved it off and flashed me a smile.  
  
'Sure, I'm sorry about the tugging and pulling. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, but as Irvy-Poo~'  
  
'Irvy-Poo?' I interrupted.  
  
Selphie laughed.  
  
'Yeah, that's my pet name for Irvine. Anyways, Irvine always tells me I'm like some killer teddy bear,' she said and giggled. I giggled too, even though I only sort of understood why Irvine would call her that. I guess Selphie saw the confusion on my face and decided to clear things up for me.  
  
'See, everyone says I'm really sweet but when im in a battle I can be really, well psycho is how he likes to put it,' Selphie tilted her head to the side then smiled, ' I prefer the term 'revved up'.'  
  
'Uh, ok,' I said and giggled a little. I think Selphie was about to say something else but a delightful 'ping' told us we had arrived on our floor. The doors slid open smoothly and Selphie and I stepped out. I looked around the beautiful room we had just stepped into with complete awe. I looked over towards a desk by what looked like another smaller elevator. Actually, it was more of a lift now that I about it. That didn't matter really, what mattered was the man slowly standing from his seat and walking towards us.  
  
'Well hello Selphie!' he said cheerfully.  
  
'Hiya Headmaster Cid!' she greeted equally as cheerful.  
  
'Ah, I see you have brought Leona up here,' Headmaster Cid said and then extended a hand for me to shake. I shook it and smiled.  
  
'Its nice to met you, Headmaster Cid,' I said, remembering to use the good manners my mother had drilled into me for so many years. Headmaster Cid smiled and once I had let go of his hand he held it up and laughed.  
  
'Please, Cid will do just fine,' he explained, a friendly twinkle in his eye. I didn't know what to say really so I only nodded. Cid turned back towards Selphie and put a hand to his chin.  
  
'I am to understand you and the others have taken the liberty of teaching this girl some skills?' he said, turning back to flash me a quick smile. I looked down and fixed my eyes on the shoe in front of me. It was my own shoe. ~man, I must look like such a goofball in this uniform and then my big clunky sneakers~ I thought.  
  
'Yes, today at ten thirty she and I are going to be heading back to the Quad and we're going to do some physical exercises then squall wants her to try out each weapon. After we find the one that fits her right, we'll help her a bit with her attacks and such,' Selphie explained, saluting Cid.  
  
'That sounds good, well, ' Cid saluted back and then went over to his desk, 'I'll let you lady's be on your way.'  
  
'Thank you, sir' Selphie said then started heading back towards the elevator. I didn't know what to do so I bowed graciously and smiled.  
  
'It's very kind of you to be keeping me here,' I said genially.  
  
'Its not a problem, for all we know you'll become a very valuable asset to Garden and perhaps. become a SeeD,' he said then smiled, 'I will see you later! Enjoy your tour with Selphie!'  
  
'I will sir, good bye,' I said and turned around and started to walk out when suddenly my foot collided with something, 'Ow, damn it!' I cursed and then slapped a hand to my lips.  
  
'Are you alright?' Cid called.  
  
~Damn it, he must have heard me swear bah! Stupid, stupid Leona! ~ I cursed at myself.  
  
'Y-yes, I'm fine, sir' I said and then hobbled back into the elevator to see Selphie turning blue from giggling.  
  
'Don't you say a word,' I said and stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
'Ok,' she said a sly smile still on her lips, 'oh, I'll take you to the balcony on the second floor and you can see the great view! Then I guess we'll head to the quad early,' she said and smiled, 'I'm in charge of the Garden festival and my stage is there, I'll show you it while we wait for the others,' she explained.  
  
'Sounds like a plan,' I said.  
  
'Yerp! It'll be toooons of fun!' Selphie cried and took my hand, 'you'll really like it here, Leona! And I have a feeling you're going to fit in just fine.'  
  
'I'm glad,' I said thankfully then stepped out of the elevator once it had reached the second floor and headed down the hall with Selphie.  
  
~ I might as well enjoy my time here while I can~  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: how was that? I hope you all enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it! If you guys have any suggestions or anything you want to happen in the story let me know because I'm writing this story not just for fun but also for you guys. So, anything that will make you guys happy, I'll stick in here! Thanks again to those who reviewed and those of you who haven't yet but are reading this. see that little button down in the left hand corner? Be a responsible reader and push it please. Thanks! 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
'Come on Leona, this way!' Selphie called, a couple feet ahead of me. Damn, that girl had more energy than I did!  
  
'Selphie! Slow down! I can only run so fast!' I called back, practically jumping over the stairs that came before me. I tucked and rolled on the hard ground, ignoring the pain and ran after Selphie. I finally found her standing in front of a pretty funky looking stage.  
  
'Hehe, I saw your little wipe out,' Selphie giggled.  
  
I glared at her and giggled.  
  
'It wasn't a wipe out, I successfully tucked and rolled thank you very much,' I protested, sticking my tongue out. Selphie just waved it off and climbed up on the stage, picking up a guitar.  
  
'Gardens going to be having a ball soon and my bands gonna be playing,' she explained playing a few notes. I climbed up on the stage as well and sat down, my feet dangling off the edge.  
  
'When is the ball?' I asked.  
  
Selphie shrugged and sat down beside me.  
  
'As soon as squall allows it,' she said then tilted her head to the side, 'do you have balls and parties where you come from?'  
  
I laughed and nodded my head.  
  
'Yeah we do, but I don't go to them that often,' I said, swinging my legs back and forth.  
  
'Why?' Selphie asked, a little confused. I turned toward her and sighed.  
  
'I'm not much of a, uh, partier as other people have told me,' I explained, recalling my past experiences at parties.  
  
'That's dumb, you seem like a pretty cool girl, I bet your loads of fun at a party!' Selphie beamed. I sighed again (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and stood up, walking over and playing with a drumstick.  
  
'No, see where I come from Selphie, parties are just basically getting drunk or high,' I explained. I turned back towards her and swung my arms, 'it sucks because I don't believe a person needs to get stoned or drunk off they're ass to have a good time. And then when I'm offered a beer or drugs and I say no, I'm looked down on and ignored.'  
  
'Ooh, that stinks,' Selphie said then stood up and took my hand, 'but don't worry about the parties here! We'll have the odd drink but no one really gets drunk and there sure as hell is no one here in Garden who does drugs, I can assure you. See, Cid has these psyche profiles on everyone here. Everything that's happened in they're past,' she explained. I nodded and let out a deep breath.  
  
'I'm glad, I think a party a la Balamb Garden is really what I need,' I said and laughed. Selphie did too.  
  
'And what are you two gorgeous girls laughing about?'  
  
Selphie and I turned to see Irvine climbing up onto the stage. I giggled as he pulled Selphie and I towards him, our hips connected to his. My shoulders shook from my laughing and I looked up to see Zell and the others watching us. I coughed and pulled away from Irvine's hold and jumped off the stage. I lost my balance in my landing and awkwardly fell forward.  
  
I looked up and smiled sheepishly.  
  
'Whoops, guess I'm not that graceful,' I said. Zell walked over and helped me up.  
  
'We'll help you with that,' he said chuckling.  
  
'Right,' squall said, pulling a large cart in front of him, 'the weapons are in here. Now I want you to look over them, pick one you like and we'll try that one out first, ok?' he said. I nodded and walked towards him as he unlocked it and lifted the lid. Inside gunblades, normal swords, guns, nunchakkus, staffs, whips, any weapon you could think of were neatly placed in they're rightful slots. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
'Well?' squall said, looking up at expectantly.  
  
'Wow,' was all I said. Squall and the rest of the gang giggled.  
  
'Well go on Leona, pick a weapon,' Quistis urged.  
  
'Ok,' I said, my eyes scanning over each weapon. They landed on a pretty basic looking gunblade and I grabbed the handle and lifted it. Admittedly it was pretty heavy but I could handle it.  
  
'Ah a gunblade is the aliens first choice,' Seifer teased, winking at me, 'that means she's mine first.'  
  
I gulped.  
  
'P-pardon?'  
  
'Seifer and I are the resident gunblade specialists but today he will take the liberty of testing your skills,' squall explained then motioned for everyone to back away.  
  
'Wait, squall,' I began but was cut off when I had to raise the blade to stop Seifers blade from cutting off my head. I let out a grunt and pushed causing him to fall back a little. I panted a bit and readjusted my hold on the gunblade.  
  
'Not bad,' Seifer said, slowly walking a circle around me, 'she's got a quick reaction which is good, her strength isn't too bad but her attention,' Seifer charged at me suddenly, catching me off guard and knocked me onto the ground. My back hit it with a soft thud and the air was knocked out of me slightly, ' needs work,' he concluded.  
  
'Alright, so a gunblade is a possibility,' squall said as Seifer walked back over to Quistis. The least he could of done was help me up but nooo, god forbid he do something nice, 'Leona, please choose another weapon,' squall said. I nodded and picked up a whip.  
  
'My turn,' Quistis said and walked over to me, taking out God Save the Queen. I spread me feet out evenly and snapped the whip in her direction, getting a firm hold around Quistis' leg and pulled.  
  
'Ah!' Quistis cried out involuntarily and wobbled a bit but regained her balance and smiled at me, 'hey, that was pretty good, just you should have pulled a little harder, use your shoulders more.' She said and held save the queen up and snapped it at me. Amazingly though, my internal instincts told me to move and I dived out of the way, cart wheeling to a stop in front of Irvine and Selphie. I took my fighting stance and grinned at a very pleasantly surprised looking Quistis.  
  
'Excellent! That was excellent!' Quistis stressed walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder, 'that dodge was amazing. I don't know what seifers talking about when he says you need to work on your speed!'  
  
I blushed slightly and put a hand to my forehead like I usually did when I became shy. Quistis beamed and turned to Squall.  
  
'Maybe the whip isn't her weapon, nor the gunblade but I think,' she turned to Zell and grinned, 'some martial arts is a possibly?'  
  
Zell totally beamed and punched the air.  
  
'Booya! All right, lets see what she can do,' he said, practically bouncing over to me, 'one question, you have any experience with this? Its just I don't wanna hurt you.'  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
'Actually, I have a little experience, see I was in kickboxing for about a year,' I said smiling. Zell double taked and a large grin spread across his face.  
  
'That's fantastic! At least you'll be able to block some of my hits,' he said and took his fighting stance. I nodded and took mine, evenly spreading out my feet. I waited for him to make the first move and when he did (a straight punch to the face) I spun out of the way and elbowed him in the ribs. Without hesitating I lifted my leg to kick him in the back but he spun around and grabbed it, flipping me over. I hot the ground with a hard thud and panted, Zell holding my hands by my head as he straddled my waist.  
  
'Not too bad for an amateur but~' Zell was cut off when I pushed my arms above my head, throwing him off balance. I mustered all my strength and flipped him over onto his back, my knee pressed into his back.  
  
'Am I an ~excellent~ amateur now?' I asked, my lips right by his ear. I heard him mutter something and I laughed and stood up, letting Zell free. He dusted himself off and grinned at me.  
  
'That was excellent,' he said and then rubbed his ribs, 'although I was going easy on you,' he teased.  
  
'Uh huh, I'm sure,' I teased back and punched his arm.  
  
'Ow, come on kitten, I'm gonna need that arm for later,' Zell teased, calling me kitten instead of tiger. I laughed dryly at his little joke and looked over at squall and the others expectantly.  
  
'Well? What's my weapon?' I asked, putting my dusty hands on my hips. Squall smiled and put the gunblade back in the box and then the whip.  
  
'I think those fist of yours will do just fine,' squall said, locking up the cart. I held up a hand, a little worried.  
  
'Wait, squall I know I could handle a human but I know what you fight here and I'm not sure if my own body will be a good enough weapon,' I said concerned.  
  
Squall put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
  
'Don't worry about that ok Leona? Not only is Zell over there gonna train you in the martial arts, we're all going to help you with your magic skills and any other skills you may need,' he explained.  
  
'Oh,' I said, nodding my head slowly, 'well does that mean I'm going into magic training now?' I asked.  
  
'No no, its Saturday so you got today and tomorrow off but on Monday you'll be attending classes like everyone else here. Of course, we'll be your instructors,' Quistis explained as we all headed back up the stairs of the quad. I stopped just as we were about to exit the quad and turned to the others.  
  
'If I'm going to be put into these classes, wont the other students be ahead of me? I mean, I know here the beginners classes are all younger children,' I said.  
  
Everyone shook they're head and Rinoa flashed me a smile.  
  
'Don't worry about it Leona, we know your weapon now and now you'll just learn about magic, GF's and other things along with the students. We will be putting you in a class that will be slightly a head of you but that's ok, we'll all help you catch up,' she explained. I nodded and rubbed my arm lightly, looking over the edge of the railing and into the tiny pond below. Selphie snapped her fingers in front of me.  
  
'Leona? You still there?' she asked.  
  
'Wha? Oh yeah, sorry,' I apologized.  
  
'Heh, so she's not an alien, just a space cadet,' Seifer teased. Quistis slapped him and I stuck out my tongue.  
  
'Well I'm sorry I don't fit your expectations,' I said. Seifer shrugged and continued walking. Quistis rolled her eyes and waved good-bye to everyone running after Seifer. I sighed and sat down on one of the benches.  
  
'Hey Leona? We're sorry but Rinoa and I have to head back up to the office, we'll see you later, ok?' squall said. I nodded and said goodbye to them and watched as they left the quad.  
  
'Sooo,' Selphie began, trying to get rid of the odd silence that had fallen over us. Finally she became frustrated, 'oh come on guys, lets go do something!' she said then looked over at me.  
  
'Why so glum?' she asked, kneeling in front of me. I sighed and pasted a smile to my lips.  
  
'Its nothing, just thinking about home,' I said, and I really was. Although I was having a good time here I missed earth, I missed all my friends and family.  
  
'Oh, bummer,' Selphie said and then smiled,' hey! Why don't we take her to Balamb?' she asked, turning to face Irvine and Zell.  
  
'Sure, I'm sure Ma would love to meet her,' Zell said, crossing his arms and smiling at me, 'and if it'll get that sad frown off her face then I'm up for it.'  
  
'Yeah, no offence darlin', but you look prettier when you smile,' Irvine said kindly. I let out a giggle and stood up and stretched, smiling at the three.  
  
'That sounds great guys, but would you mind if I rested for a bit first?' I asked.  
  
'Sure Leona, how 'bout you meet us at the information center in the main forum in an hour?' Zell offered. I smiled and nodded my head.  
  
'That sounds great,' I said and headed out of the quad, waving at the three.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and please, read and review because this story is also for the readers and knowing you guys are reading and enjoying it is what keeps me writing. So please, RXR! Thanks!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	4. chapter 4

I practically fell down the stairs that lead up to the dormitory in my mad rush to get to the information center on time. I ran past a group of female SeeD candidates gossiping in one of the corners and practically fell out into the main forum.  
  
'Whoa, what's the rush space cadet?'  
  
I stopped in my tracks and spun around to see Seifer smiling quite smugly at me. Ugh, I did not have time for him.  
  
'Im sorry Seifer but I can't talk, I have to go meet Zell and the others by the info center,' I said, pushing my way past him.  
  
'Hey now, there's no need to push, I just wanted to congratulate you,' he said, crossing his arms, that almost twisted grin across his face. I stopped and turned around, lifting my eyebrow skeptically.  
  
'What about?' I asked slowly, readjusting my bag on my shoulder.  
  
'For being such a space cadet,' Seifer said then cocked his head back and laughed, walking away. I clenched my fists together and let out an aggravated growl.  
  
'Your such an ass, Seifer! And your jokes stink!' I yelled at him and spun around and walked as quickly as I could down the long hall. I saw the info center just a couple meters in front of me and saw Zell, Selphie and Irvine all there. I giggled when my eyes focused on Zell's air sparring form. Selphie noticed me coming and jumped up from Irvine's lap and ran over to me happily.  
  
'Hey Leona! You ready to go?' she asked, taking my hand. I laughed and nodded my head enthusiastically.  
  
'Did you bring yer swimsuit?' Irvine asked, standing up from the bench he had been sitting on.  
  
'Yup!' I said, showing him my bag that had both my bathing suite and my towel inside it. Not to mention some sunscreen and munchies.  
  
'Good, cause Zell and I planned on taking you two lovely ladies down to the harbor for a swim,' Irvine said wiggling his eyebrows. Selphie and I both giggled then I watched Zell stop punching the air and walked over to us.  
  
'Are we goin' yet?' he asked albeit impatiently.  
  
'Yeah, I think we're all ready,' Selphie said. Zell nodded and walked ahead a bit leaving Selphie, Irvine and I behind. I felt as if he were angry with me or something, he seemed a little grumpy actually.  
  
'What's up with Zell?' I asked turning to Selphie. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'I don't know Leona. He's not usually this grumpy,' she grinned and poked my side, 'maybe he has hard feelings because you beat him at his own game so to speak,' she said and giggled.  
  
'Selph's probably right,' Irvine said hooking hi arm around her as the three of us made our way out the front gate. I was a little surprised that we weren't taking a car but hey, I wasn't complaining! It was positively gorgeous outside today, there was a nice cool breeze and the sun was bright. I still couldn't help but feel bad that it could be my fault that Zell seemed so grumpy so I jogged up to walk with him.  
  
'Hey,' I panted, he really had gotten pretty far ahead. Zell practically jumped at the sound of my voice nervously rubbed the back of his head.  
  
'H-hey, Leona, 'sup?' he asked. Oh my god, was he blushing?  
  
'Nothing, just wandering why you seem kinda grumpy,' I said, putting my hands behind my back as the two o us continued walking. Zell scoffed and then flashed me a toothy grin.  
  
'Me? Grumpy?' he shook his head, 'not possible.' I raised my eyebrow skeptically then nodded my head slowly.  
  
'Suuuure,' I teased. Zell turned his head toward me and stuck his tongue out.  
  
'What? I don't get grumpy,' he said, shoving his gloved hands deep into his pockets.  
  
'Everyone gets grumpy Zell,' I sighed and hooked my arm with his. I guess the action threw him off guard or something cause he stumbled forward a bit. I shrugged it off and continued walking with him.  
  
'Uh, Leona? Why do you have your arm hooked with mine?' he asked slowly. I could tell he didn't mean it in the nasty way but still....  
  
'I don't know, I thought it would be kinda fun since Selphie and Irvine do,' I said and unhooked my arm from his. I picked up my pace and walked ahead from him a bit but felt his hand catch my arm.  
  
'Where d'ya think your goin?' he asked jokingly, hooking his arm back up with him. I pushed him away and grinned.  
  
'Why the change of heart?' I teased, skipping ahead of him. Zell started jogging at my side.  
  
'I dunno, it felt nice I guess,' he said, shrugging. I slowed back down to a normal walk, Zell doing the same and hooked my arm with his again.  
  
'Oh really?' I asked, poking him in the side. Zell grimaced amiably and poked me back.  
  
'Yeah, so what's the big deal?' he asked, laughing a little. I just shook my head, enjoying the feel of his quite muscular arm weaved together with mine. In no time we were at the front gates of the city of Balamb and I was quite grateful (and surprised) that no monsters had attacked us along the way.  
  
'This is my hometown,' Zell explained, leading me past the gas station. I smiled as he waved to the locals, he seemed to be really well known and liked here. ~well duh, Leona, its his hometown, he just said that you frutard!~ I giggled to myself, pleased with my newest insult.  
  
'Hehe, frutard.'  
  
'Whuh?'  
  
I put a hand to my mouth.  
  
'Did I just say that out loud?' ~damn, I had a habit of doing that~  
  
Zell nodded and laughed.  
  
'Yeah, what's a 'frutard'?'  
  
'Its s cross between "fruit" and "retard"' I explained. Zell shook his head bemusedly, a low whistle escaping his lips.  
  
'Man your something else girl,' he said then tickled my sides. I giggled and pulled away.  
  
'Hey, aren't you the cute couple?'  
  
'Hehe, sha up Selphie,' I said good-humoredly. She and Irvine had finally caught up to Zell and I but both seemed rather intent on pointing out how 'cute' Zell and I looked together. On the outside I made it seem like I didn't think so but inside? Your damn right I wanted it to happen, of course it was a little too early. Ah well, at least he and I seemed to get along pretty well.  
  
'Yeah Selph, Leona and I are just friends,' Zell said, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
'Nuh uh!' she protested back.  
  
'Yeah huh!' Zell protested in return.  
  
'Nuh huh!'  
  
'Yeeeeah huh!'  
  
'OK! We get the point!' Irvine said, standing between the bickering Zell and Selphie. I stifled a giggle; it was amazing how much they sounded like my friends back home..  
  
'Leooonaaa! You look sad again!' Selphie complained a pout forming on her lips, ' we brought you here to be happy, happy, happy!' she said, giving me a peace sign.  
  
I smiled and patted her shoulder.  
  
'No I know, I'm ok don't sweat it, Kay Selph?' I said reassuringly. I wasn't about to let depressing thoughts ruin my day. Sure I missed my friends and family but I couldn't do anything about it so I figure, why bother making myself sad and becoming a stick in the mud?  
  
'OOOOK!' Selphie said, jumping up, 'lets hit the harbor!'  
  
'Booya!' I cried equally enthusiastic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ok, you jump first,' Selphie said, giving me a slight nudge.  
  
'No, no, no, YOU jump first,' I said, giving her a slight nudge back. The two of us were in our bathing suits and standing on the edge of the dock, arguing over who should be the most daring one and jump into the cold water first.  
  
'How 'bout ya both go in!'  
  
I turned around just to see Zell and Irvine running towards us and before either of us could protest Selphie was up in Irvine's arms while I was up in Zell's and the two of them threw us over the edge into the cold water. The two of us screamed as our bodies hit the nearly freezing water and as we rose back to the surface we let out a couple more screams to show the guys just how cold it really was. And really, it WAS cold.  
  
'Aw, you two are wimps!' Zell said, high fiving Irvine.  
  
'That's one for the male sex, ZERO for the female!' Irvine said, pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue in our direction.  
  
Selphie and I swam up to the dock and splashed them with the water. The two of them let out yelps and retreated like two dogs with they're tails between they're legs.  
  
'Who's the wuss's now huh!' Selphie called, she and I now sharing a high five. Our mini party of triumph was abruptly put to an end when two shadows soared over our head and two rather large splashes erupted from behind us. Selphie and I both let out playful screams and swam away as fast as we could but Zell and Irvine got a hold of us.  
  
'NOO! Zell let me GOOO!!' I screamed as he lifted me up over his head and put me on his shoulders. I wobbled a bit and before he and I knew it I crashed back into the water, pulling him down with me. The two of us rose back to the surface, spitting the salty water out of our mouths. I giggled at Zell; he looked so different when his hair was sticking up in its usual thick spikes.  
  
'Nice hair!' I teased. Zell grinned and dived at me, snatching me at the waist then lifted me up and threw me. I splashed into the water again, bah! Why was I the one being picked on?  
  
'Aww, poor Leona! Zell stop throwing her around like some rag doll!' Selphie protested but then Irvine picked her up as well and threw her in my direction. I barely had enough time to swim out of the way before she came crashing down with a petite splash. She came back up to the surface and splashed some water at Irvine.  
  
'You big Meany! I don't think I love you anymore,' she threatened jokingly. Irvine chuckled and pulled her into his arms.  
  
'Aw come on darlin, you know I was just playin,' he drawled, kissing her. I laughed turned around to see Zell staring at me. I blushed slightly, and giggled.  
  
'Yes Zell?' I asked, slowly swimming towards him.  
  
'Huh? Oh! Nothing Leona,' he said sheepishly, swimming back towards the dock. I followed him and the two of us climbed out of the water, grabbing our towels that were hanging on a post. The two of us dried ourselves off as best we could then laid our towels out and sat down on them. I hugged my knees to my chest, sighing contentedly as I watched Irvine and Selphie frolic about in the water.  
  
'Hey Leona, you never answered me when I asked you what your world was like,' Zell said gingerly. I smiled and stretched out, supporting my body weight one my elbows as my legs crossed slightly.  
  
'Its sorta like it is here, just. bigger I guess. We have many countries and 7 continents . just like here I guess. Although we don't have any monsters,' I explained chuckling slightly, 'where I come from monsters are just a figment of a persons imagination. And our weapons are sorta different. We mainly use guns for fighting,' I explained. Zell nodded slowly and laid down as well, his hands behind his head.  
  
'what about your friends? Your family?' he asked.  
  
I sighed, sitting up again.  
  
'My families nice, we live in a decent sized town. I have the odd spats with my brother, Jason, but that's all right,' I said.  
  
'What country do ya live in?' Zell asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
'Canada, its on the North American continent,' I told him, 'I've lived there my whole life but my family originally came from Scotland, that's in Europe.'  
  
'Cool, I'm guessin ya miss them all,' Zell replied, sighing himself. I nodded and then stood up, stretching slightly.  
  
'Yeah, but I try not to think about,' I sad and smiled, 'its best that I just focus on what's happening now rather than worry about what's happened in the past. I mean, I really cant do anything about so why should I stress?'  
  
Zell nodded and stood up also.  
  
'Well, I say we head over to my Ma's place for some lunch, I'm sure she'd love to meet ya,' he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
'Sounds great! But first we gotta get Selphie and Irvine to come out of the water,' I said, detaching myself from Zell and walked back over o the edge of the dock. Zell grabbed our bags and swung them over his shoulders, waiting for me to get Selphie and Irvine.  
  
'Hey! Selph! Irvine! Come on, we're going to Zell's place for lunch!' I called. The cute couple turned and flashed a quick disappointed look at me but then they're faces brightened.  
  
'Woo hoo! Mrs.Dincht cooking is amazing!' Selphie cried, swimming as fast as she could towards me. Irvine howled and followed her, the two climbing out. I handed them they're towels and the three of us walked back over to Zell.  
  
'Lets go,' I said, hooking my arm back with his. He smiled and we all headed up towards Zell's house.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long everyone, just been kinda busy! I hope this chapter was ok for now! Please remember to read and review! Thanks!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	5. chapter 5

'Ma! I'm home!' Zell called as the four of us casually walked into the tiny living room. Suddenly an older woman stepped out of the kitchen, rubbing her hands with a tea towel.  
  
'Zell! What a pleasant surprise!' she hugged Zell and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Ma, not in front of everyone,' Zell muttered, rubbing at the area Mrs.Dincht had kissed him with a gloved hand. Mrs.Dincht chuckled and opened her arms and pulled Selphie and Irvine into a tight hug.  
  
'Selphie! Irvine! my dears, its been far too long!' she said then pulled away from them, smiling affectionately. She then turned to me, a curious glint in her eyes.  
  
'And who's this, I don't believe I've ever met her before,' she said, looking me up and down, a warm and friendly smile on her face. I stepped forward and extended my hand to her.  
  
'My names Leona, Leona Chaplin,' I said. Mrs.Dincht took my hand and shook it.  
  
'Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Leona. Have you been at Garden long?' she asked.  
  
'No Ma, Leona well,' Zell started, absently rubbing his tattoo. I knew what he wanted to say but he was afraid to say it.  
  
'To sum it all up I fell form the sky and came form another world,' I said, chuckling slightly.  
  
'Whoa, you cant pull that one on me, no really, where ya from? Galbadia? Timber? Dollet maybe?' she asked again. I chuckled and held my palms up to the ceiling.  
  
'I'm dead serious, right guys?' I asked, turning around to face them. They all nodded.  
  
'We know it's a little hard to believe but it's the truth. Apparently, its happened before too!' Selphie said then put a hand to her stomach when we all heard it growl.  
  
'Well, this is indeed something out of the ordinary but hey, I enjoy a little zest in my life!' Mrs.Dincht said, now pulling me into a tight hug, 'I'm glad your ok and I do hope your enjoying your stay here.'  
  
'Oh I am, Zell and the others have made it VERY enjoyable,' I said, following her into another room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zell grin at me then head up the staircase. I shrugged and sat down on a very comfy couch, my body practically melting into the cushions.  
  
'Well, I'll get some lunch in here for you guys,' Mrs. Dincht said and winked at Selphie, 'don't think I didn't hear that tummy of yours growl, missy!'  
  
Selphie giggled.  
  
'I know, your pretty sharp, Ma,' Selphie said affectionately. Mrs.Dincht (or Ma as the others would call her) tilted her had back and laughed, heading back towards the kitchen. I smiled and turned to Irvine and Selphie just as Irvine tugged Selphie into his lap.  
  
'Why do you guys call her Ma if she's only Zell's Mom?' I asked, intrigued by the great affection Mrs.Dincht and the others shared. Irvine waved it off and grinned lazily, squeezing Selphie tighter.  
  
'We've just known her for a while now and she's such a kind woman,' Irvine explained. Selphie decided to add more on to what Irvine had already said.  
  
'Yeah, and plus since most of us don't really have parents, besides Squall and Zell that is, Ma Dincht has basically filled that void. Of course, Matron has too but we don't see her as much as we see Ma, Matrons down at the orphanage now.'  
  
'Whoa, far too much information just got stored in my brain that I didn't understand!' I stated, laughing, 'first things first, none of you have parents besides Zell and squall?'  
  
Selphie and Irvine nodded.  
  
'Yeah, we all grew up at an orphanage together, including Zell and squall,' she explained.  
  
'Then why do they have parents and you guys don't?' I asked.  
  
'Well, obviously Zell got adopted by the Dincht family, and well Squall,' Irvine started then sighed, 'He and his father don't exactly have a loving 'father, son' relationship but they are of the same blood.'  
  
'Who's Squall's father?' I asked, man, they must have felt like I was some interrogator!  
  
'His names Laguna. To make a long story short basically we met Laguna while in Esthar but had been connected to him by the past. Please, don't ask any more questions on that subject though, Leona. Is just would take waaaay too long to explain it all. at least right now anyways,' Selphie said then smiled, 'ask me another time, ok?'  
  
'Yeah sure, just one more question,' I said, leaning forward in my seat.  
  
'What's that then?' Irvine asked, nuzzling his face into Selphie's neck.  
  
'Who's matron?'  
  
'Oh, she owns the orphanage and raised us until we were all adopted or were old enough to leave. She also was the one who thought up Garden and SeeDs. See, she was a sorceress herself and she knew what past sorceresses were like and how they had forced so many children to become orphans. So, since she knew one day she could very well do the same thing as the past sorceresses she came up with Garden which would train SeeDs that fought against the sorceress,' Selphie said then grinned, 'whoa that was a mouthful.'  
  
'I'll say. Well, I don't quite fully understand all of that but that's ok, I get the main gist of it all,' I said. Mrs.Dincht walked in and placed a tray of drinks down for us on the tiny coffee table.  
  
'There ya go dears, I know its hot outside so drink up! Don't want any of ya to get sick from dehydration!' she said well heartedly.  
  
I smiled up at her, 'thank you Mrs. Dincht.'  
  
'Hun, call me Ma, everyone else does,' she said, giving me the same affectionate smile she seemed to give everyone, ' and you're welcome, its my pleasure.' And with that she went back towards the kitchen. I figured she was probably still preparing lunch for us all. I took a sip of the drink and realized it was iced tea. Man, it felt refreshing; I always had enjoyed a nice cold iced tea on a hot day. I put my drink back down and looked over to see Irvine and Selphie sharing a deep kiss. I couldn't help but feel out of place so I quietly stood up and left, leaving the two alone.  
  
'Whatcha doing love?' Ma Dincht asked, poking her head out of the tiny kitchen. I stood in the doorway and peeked inside. Ma was preparing sandwiches for us and it looked lik she was making every kind you could think of!  
  
'Wow! This looks fabulous! You must be a fantastic cook,' I complimented. Ma Dincht smiled and waved it off.  
  
'Just a hobby of mine dear,' she put the knife she was chopping some tomatoes up with down and turned around to smile at me, 'why aren't you in the living room with Selphie and Irvine?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer when she put a hand up and shook her head, letting out a slight chuckle.  
  
'Let me guess, they're lip locked?'  
  
I giggled and nodded.  
  
'Yeah well, why don't ya go upstairs? I think Zell's up there, maybe he'll give you a tour of his room or something!' she said, pointing a finger up to the ceiling.  
  
'Ok, but do you think Zell will mind?' I asked nervously.  
  
'Nah, my Zell is the most laid back boy out there,' she said and turned back to the food. I took that as my cue to go and I headed up the stairs, each step creaking slightly from my weight. Well, I didn't weigh THAT much, I think they were just well used stairs. Heck, if Zell had lived in this house for most of his life they had to be! I could almost picture him running around as a small boy and~  
  
'Ouch!' I hissed as I smacked into something. I assumed it had been a wall or a post or something, just like always but I was surprised to see a concerned Zell looking into my face. I blushed slightly and moved away, just a tiny bit.  
  
'You ok?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, sorry for walking into you, my mind was ah,' I smiled sheepishly, remembering exactly where my mind was off at that time, 'temporarily unavailable,' I said, chuckling nervously. Zell smiled and it was then that I noticed he was only in a towel! Oooook, breathe Leona, breathe. Deep breaths, in and out in and out in and~  
  
'Leona, you're spacing out on me again,' Zell said, flashing me a grin. I blushed and rubbed my forehead with two of my fingers, something I usually did when I got nervous or something silly like that.  
  
'Uh, s-sorry Zell, just kinda got distracted by, ah, ahem,' I coughed and focused on my shoes. Zell seemed to realize what was making me nervous and put a hand to the back of his head as he leaned forward then straightened again.  
  
'Ah sorry, you just caught me coming out of the shower. I didn't mean to sneak off the way I did down there but I felt well, kinda sweaty if ya know what I mean,' he said. I nodded; I could go for a cold shower right now. And no, it wasn't because of the heat.  
  
'Well, I'll head back downstairs then,' I said, swinging my arms then turned and started to make my way down the stairs when Zell called my name. I turned around and caught a glimpse of his hard looking abs and his toned chest. Oh god, was I drooling? Please I hope not!  
  
'Y-you can wait out by my room, I only need a s-second to change,' he stammered, a blush creeping up on him. Oh my god, he looked so adorable when he blushed. Oh hell, Zell looked adorable all the time! I nodded mutely as my response and followed him down the tiny corridor and waited outside his door as he stepped in, shutting it behind him. I leaned against the wall; slight sounds of fabric and the clinking of buckles could be heard. After about five minutes Zell re-opened the door and motioned for me to come in. his room wasn't that amazing, more tidy than I would have guessed but hey, I guess Zell was just unpredictable. And I liked that. I walked over to the punching bag hanging from the wall and gave it a jab. It was pretty hard, harder than some of the ones that I had used but I figured Zell probably liked it that way.  
  
'This is my T-board!' Zell said, enthusiastically picking up the board that was leaning up against his wall. I smiled as he pressed a button and it suddenly started floating.  
  
'Whoa, that's so neat!' I said, my eyes widening.  
  
'Wanna give it a go?' he asked, cocking his head at it.  
  
'Oh I dunno Zell, I'll probably fly it through a wall or something,' I warned, stepping away a bit.  
  
'Tch, you think I'd actually let you fly it? Nah, I meant you could stand on it, see how good your balance is,' he explained. I looked at him skeptically then slowly walked back towards him, taking his hand as he helped me climb up onto the hovering board. It wobbled a bit and I let out a small cry of fear then I was suddenly on it, Zell's hand steadying me.  
  
'Hey, this is pretty cool!' I said then grinned at Zell, 'even if I am just floating in one spot.'  
  
'Yeah well, like you said, I wouldn't want ya going through a wall or anything!'  
  
'I was over exaggerating! I'm sure I could handle it!' I protested, the T-board seeming more and more fun with every second I stood on it. I shifted my weight forward a bit and suddenly the T-board flew forward, colliding into Zell's bed.  
  
'Whoa, Leona! Don't do that ok? Don't want you getting hurt,' Zell said, lifting me into his arms and off the T-board, 'one of these days I'll take you out into the plains of Balamb and you can ride around, hazard free all you want.'  
  
'Unless a monster attacks,' I said.  
  
'Well yah, but knowing you you'd probably run it down before it had a chance to escape!' Zell chuckled. I punched him in the arm lightly and the two of us smiled at each other. God, he really was handsome. I wonder if he thought I was pretty? I shook the thought out of my head and walked over to his dresser, looking at the pictures on it.  
  
'Who's this?' I asked, picking one up to look at the old man holding a rifle in the picture. Zell walked up behind me and reached over, picking up the other framed picture.  
  
'That's my grandpa, he was a soldier,' he explained, affectionately looking down at the photo he was looking at, 'he was the reason I became a SeeD.'  
  
'Ah I see, well, he would be very proud of you now Zell,' I said, gently putting the picture back down onto the dresser. Zell did the same with the one he was holding and sighed.  
  
'Yeah, I miss him, ya know?'  
  
'Yeah, I mean, I haven't lost anyone close to me but I understand just how hard it is to lose someone you love,' I said, turning so I faced Zell.  
  
'Well, in a way you've lost your family,' Zell said as I looked away sadly. He then closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead, irritation creasing his handsome face.  
  
'Zell, what's wrong?' I asked, gently putting a hand on his arm.  
  
'Its nothing about you, Leona, I'm sorry for bringing that up,' he said, his shoulders slumping slightly, 'I always seem to say the wrong things at the wrong time,' he muttered softly and sat down on his bed. I put a hand to my throat and shook my head.  
  
'No you don't, at least, I don't think so,' I said, walking over and sitting on his bed beside him.  
  
'Heh, thanks Leona but, I dunno, all my life it seemed like I never thought things through enough, like I always jumped right at things instead of considering the consequences,' he said sadly and shook his head, 'I nearly got Garden in a lot of trouble cause I didn't keep my trap shut once.'  
  
'Zell, I'm sure that was an accident,' I assured, taking his hand into mine and giving it a comforting squeeze. Zell smiled and let out a breath.  
  
'Thanks for saying that, Leona.'  
  
'Hey no problem Zell. I think we all have blurted or just said something in our lives that we didn't mean to say at all,' I assured, 'I know I have anyways. Hell, I remember waaay back when I was in kindergarten and I treated this one little girl badly just cause she had a speaking impediment. I made fun of her just because she was different and now that I look back on it she really was a nice girl and she didn't deserve the mean things I had said to her.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess I understand what your saying,' Zell said, turning so his face was level with mine. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders slightly when suddenly Zell reached over, gently cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. Oh my god, oh my god, he was kissing me! At first I was a little afraid to kiss back, a little shocked by his actions but when if felt him pulling away I kissed him back. God his lips were so soft, ugh, I hopped my awful chapped lips weren't bothering him! But then again, they weren't that chapped, I think I was just worrying too much. Just as the two of us were really getting into the kiss his mother called us from downstairs.  
  
'Come on you two! Lunch is ready!'  
  
Zell and I pulled away as if we had burned each other, muttering apologies.  
  
'W-we better head back downstairs,' he stammered, his cheeks painted with the darkest blush I'd ever seen.  
  
'Y-yeah, I think so too,' I agreed, my face flushing probably as dark as his. The two of us stood up from his bed and made our way down the stairs. I still couldn't believe it; I had just kissed Zell Dincht!  
  
  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know please! Anyways, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! working on another fic as well but I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! Anyhoo, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Promise!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	6. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I won nothing except the story idea and Leona!  
  
Zell and I sheepishly made our way down the stairs and back into the small dining room. We didn't speak a word of what happened, both of us still a little shy. I sat down at the table across from Selphie as Mrs.Dincht came in with a large tray of sandwiches.  
  
'My you four must be hungry form all the swimming you did today,' she said, chuckling to herself, 'I'm terribly sorry that lunch took so long for me to put together.'  
  
'Oh don't worry about it Ma, it was kind of you to even make us some lunch,' Irvine said, taking off his hat and putting it beside his plate.  
  
'Not to mention it didn't take you that long,' I said, reaching over for one of the sandwiches.  
  
'Well, you must be hungry because you're digging right in,' ma Dincht said looking down on me with a warm smile. I put the sandwich back down and put my hands in my lap.  
  
'Was I supposed to wait or something?' I asked nervously. Ma Dincht tilted her head back and laughed.  
  
'Of course not silly, dig in!' she cried and then walked out of the room. I assumed she was going back into the kitchen. She seemed to be more at peace in there. I sighed contently and reached over for my sandwich again and nibbled on it. I risked a glance at Zell only to see him looking at me as he picked away at his lunch. As soon as our eyes met he looked away and focused on the slices of bread in front of him.  
  
'So, what were you two doing upstairs?' Irvine asked casually. I nearly chocked on the food that was in my mouth but managed to swallow. I smiled nervously at Irvine, shaking my head.  
  
'N-nothing, Irvine. Z-Zell and I were jus talking. R-right Zell?' I asked shakily. Zell nodded quickly and went back to eating his sandwich,  
  
'Oooo! You guys are blushing!' Selphie said, standing up from the table, 'look at them Irvy! Look how red they are!' she cried, jumping up and down a bit. Irvine chuckled and looked at both Zell and I.  
  
'I think your right Selphiekoo, I think something went on between the two and they just don't want to tell,' Irvine drawled, pulling Selphie into his lap, 'so you two, what happened?'  
  
'Irvine,' Zell growled warningly. I put a hand on Zell's arm and smiled at the curious couple.  
  
'I'm telling you two, nothing happened,' I said, taking another bite out of my peanut butter sandwich, which was pretty good I might add!  
  
'Then why wont ya look at each other? Did Zell say something wrong? Did he do something to ya? Did he piss you off in some way?' Irvine asked relentlessly. I put a hand to my forehead and sighed, Selphie and Irvine could be like the C.I.A.  
  
'Kinneas! Shut your mouth!' Zell said, abruptly standing up from the table, 'who the hell gave you guys permission to question everything Leona or I do, huh? We don't question you guys all the time so mind yer damn business!' he yelled and stormed out of the room. I spun in my seat and watched Zell slam the front door behind him. Mrs.Dincht came out of the kitchen and looked at me, confused. I turned back around in my seat and sighed.  
  
'We're sorry Leona, we didn't mean to make Zell leave,' Selphie said, bowing her head slightly.  
  
'Yeah well, you didn't have to interrogate him the way you did,' I said as I sank deeper into my chair.  
  
'We were just wondering,' Irvine protested softly, ' and anyways, he didn't have to throw a fit like that. Leona, you gotta understand that Zell has a really short temper and loses it easily,' Irvine said matter of factly. I groaned and stood up from the table.  
  
'All the more reason you shouldn't have questioned him like that. Jeeze, if you knew that yourself why would you continue?' I said and walked out of the dining room. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Irvin throwing his hat to the ground and Selphie trying to calm him down. God, I'd only been here for a couple of days and already trouble had begun. Damn it, I didn't want to lose Irvine or Selphie's friendship but still, it wasn't right for them to tease Zell the way they had.  
  
'Where ya going darling?'  
  
I turned around and smiled at Mrs.Dincht.  
  
'I'm just going to go find Zell, I'll be right back,' I said, grabbing my hoodie from the coat rack, 'I'll find him and try to calm him down,' I said, pulling the hoodie on. Mrs.Dincht nodded and smiled.  
  
'Alright dear, you just be careful, I think its going to storm tonight,' she said then went into the kitchen and pulled out a flashlight, 'you take this incase you don't get back here before dark, ok?" she said, handing the flashlight to me. I smiled warmly and opened the door, leaving a concerned Mrs.Dincht behind. I decided the first place I'd look would be the main market. I asked all the people I saw on the streets if they had seen Zell and none of them said they had. I walked up to the train station to see there was no train there and also no Zell. I turned around and walked out of the station and at down on the steps, letting out a deep sigh.  
  
'Damn it, where are you Zell?' I muttered and then finally it hit me, he must be down at the harbor! I hadn't even thought to look there before! I stood back up and nearly fell down the remaining stairs then ran all the way down to the harbor. I was disappointed when I didn't see Zell anywhere. I walked down to the very end and still there was no Zell.  
  
'Leona?'  
  
I spun around to see Zell sitting behind a bunch of crates and barrels stacked up against the wall. I knelt down in front of him and gave him a comforting smile.  
  
'Whatcha doin here?" I asked.  
  
Zell looked down and played around with his shoelaces.  
  
'I always would come here whenever I was sad or angry,' he confessed then sniffled and wiped a gloved hand at his eyes, 'I'm sorry Leona, I always put up an act, always try to make myself look tough and here I am crying because Irvine and I got in a little spat,' Zell said, shuddering slightly. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
'Hey, no one ever said you weren't allowed to cry,' I said as I tilted his tear stained face up to see mine, 'and there's no need for you to apologize, there's nothing wrong with getting upset. Even I was a little upset about them questioning you like that,' I confessed. Zell smiled and wiped at his remaining tears and patted the ground beside him. I smiled and sat down, our thighs touching slightly and I pulled his hand into mine.  
  
'We all get upset and shed a few tears sometimes,' I turned and smiled at him, 'and tough guys like you are no exception.' Zell blushed and squeezed my hand. He and I looked into each other's eyes for a couple minutes before he turned away, chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
'Zell? Is something still bothering you?' I asked. Zell nodded his head and took his hand out of mine, resting it on his leg. I placed mine in my lap and leaned in closer to Zell, 'what is it then?'  
  
'Its just, where you come from... Did you have a boyfriend?' he asked, albeit timidly. I blew out a long breath and leaned back onto my elbows, looking up at the darkening sky.  
  
'I did, yes but thankfully he and I broke up oh, maybe a few weeks before this all happened,' I said, sighing. Zell turned onto his side and looked at me.  
  
'Why did ya break up with him? Or was it he who broke up with you?'  
  
I shook my head and sat back up, hugging my knees to my chest.  
  
'I broke up with him. The relationship just wasn't working and I realized that I was lying to myself when I told him I loved him,' I rubbed my shins, trying to warm them up since it was getting cooler out, 'anyways, I told him that and while he didn't want us to break up I did so anyways.'  
  
'Was... He angry?' Zell asked slowly.  
  
I nodded my head, 'yes he was but.. After realizing I really didn't love him, what was the point of me staying with him? And I wasn't going to use that oh so famous line 'lets stay friends' because lets face it, you cant.'  
  
'I know what you mean,' Zell muttered and then very cautiously, very slowly he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. When he realized I wasn't going to pull away his courage must have grew and he pulled me closer, right until I was pressed against his chest. The two of us sat there, his arm around my shoulders as I felt his chest rise and fall with his breath.  
  
'Zell?' I whispered.  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'Don't you think we should head back now?' I asked.  
  
Zell sighed and nodded his head. Before I was able to pull away from him he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him until our faces were level with each other.  
  
'Leona.. When I kissed you,' he began but then bit his bottom lip.  
  
'Look Zell, if it was just a one time thing, I understand, its not like that hasn't happened to me before,' I said rather dryly and tried to stand up again but Zell held me in place.  
  
'No Leona, I meant to do it,' he allowed his grip to loosen then ran a hand through his hair, causing his spikes to be pushed back. I stifled a giggle as they almost 'boinged' back into place.  
  
'What are you giggling about?' he asked. I could tell he was feeling pretty awkward at the moment so I bit back the remaining giggles.  
  
'Sorry Zell, it was nothing, really,' I said, squeezing his hand. Zell nodded his head, still looking at me skeptically.  
  
'What?' I asked, seriously confused.  
  
'You obviously didn't listen to what I said,' Zell complained, standing up. I stood up to and grabbed his arm.  
  
'Wait Zell, I heard you,' I protested. Zell just kept walking away. I ran up behind him and spun him around.  
  
'Do you want to kiss again?' I blurted then bowed my head shyly, 'Because well... I do' I said, sincerely meaning it. Zell's face lit up and he pulled me closer to him, 'go easy on me ok?" I teased. Zell cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled.  
  
'Ok,' he said simply then slowly, inch-by-inch our lips moved toward each other's and after what seemed like an eternity they met. I felt my heart beat quicken, I could actually hear the blood pumping through my body. Our kiss deepened and I felt Zell's hold on me tighten as he pulled me closer. This kiss was different from our first one; it was more. passionate maybe? No, more.. Sincere. After what felt like forever our lips parted and I found myself wishing they hadn't.  
  
'Leona,' Zell said softly, twirling one of his fingers around one of my curls then leaned in closer to my ear, 'can I keep you?' he whispered. I resisted a giggle, remembering that line from a movie I saw, Casper or something. It felt really weird to have Zell say it to me when I knew it had been used in a movie from my own world. I smiled anyways and buried my face into Zell's neck.  
  
'As long as I can keep you,' I said softly, kissing the tender flesh that was his neck. Zell suddenly picked me up and swung me around. I cried out happily then gave him a stern look.  
  
'Hey, its getting pretty late, we better head back to your place,' I said. Zell put me back on the ground and gently placed a gloved hand on my cheek.  
  
'Sure and besides, I gotta go apologize for my little outburst,' he said albeit sheepishly. I giggled and took his hand.  
  
'So, are we going to tell them?' I asked as the two of us walked back up to his Ma's house. Zell nodded and squeezed my hand.  
  
'Yeah, I don't think anyone will mind and besides, it wouldn't be up to them to decide whether you and I can be together or not,' he said then stopped and pulled me closer, 'I am glad you came here or I would have never met you,' he said then leaned down and kissed me again.  
  
~ I'm glad I came here too Zell, you have no idea how glad~ I thought then kissed him back.  
  
A/N: Booyaka! Sorry it took a while everyone! Been pretty busy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's still more to come! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and those of you who haven't and are reading this now, please RXR! Thanks!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	7. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Leona and the story idea!  
  
Zell and I took our time as we headed back up to his place. I loved the feeling of his hand entwined with mine, so much that I dreaded the time when he would have to let go. I looked up at the sky as we passed the hotel, so many stars were out and the moon here, it was massive! It wasn't like the moon back home that was for sure. I breathed in the cool air; perfectly content with the way the night had turned out.  
  
'Leona?'  
  
I turned my head to look at Zell, 'hm?'  
  
'Its nothing, just you haven't said anything for the past ten minutes,' he said, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
'I'm fine, Zell, just was enjoying the night,' I said as the two of us stepped up onto his front porch.  
  
'Leona, this is what you want right?' he asked nervously.  
  
'Why wouldn't I want it?' I asked then placed my free hand on his arm, 'look Zell; don't worry about anything ok? I mean, this is going to sound weird, but even when I knew you were just a game character I thought you were pretty cute,' I said, blushing. I hoped Zell couldn't see it in the darkness.  
  
'Wow, really? I guess that's pretty cool but,'  
  
I cut Zell off when I put a finger to his lips.  
  
'Look, lets just enjoy the time we have together, yeah?' I asked. Zell nodded his head enthusiastically and pulled me into a giant hug.  
  
'Man, I can't wait till I tell everyone!' he said then happily pulled the door open. Mrs.Dincht was no longer in the kitchen so the two of us ventured into the living room.  
  
'Ma?' Zell called. He turned to me and I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know where they were either.  
  
'Maybe they left somewhere?' I guessed.  
  
'Yeah maybe, but Ma would have left a note or something,' Zell said, looking around the living room.  
  
'Maybe she did,' I said and helped him look. We split up and looked everywhere in the house but came up with nothing. We met back up in the main foyer both of us equally confused. I was about to say that they could have gone to Garden when the phone rang. Zell ran for it and picked it up.  
  
'Hello? Oh hey squall,' he paused a couple minutes, obviously squall was saying something, 'what? Why'd they go back? Did Ma go with them? Uh huh, no.'  
  
I walked over to the staircase and sat down on one of the steps, watching Zell pace back and forth with the phone to his ear. I sighed and rested my head in my arms.  
  
'Well, why didn't they tell me? The hell, they could have left a note or something!' Zell said angrily then scratched the side of his head, sighing, 'yah yeah, we'll be back before then, but we gotta rent a car if Selphie and Irvine took ours,' he said then nodded a couple times, 'yeah ok squall, see ya.'  
  
I stood up after Zell hung up the phone and looked at him curiously.  
  
'Well, what's happened?'  
  
Zell rubbed his head and sighed.  
  
'Nothing, Ma just had a bit of a scare,' he said, chewing on his lower lip nervously.  
  
'What do you mean by a 'scare?' I asked, starting to get worried.  
  
'Selphie and Irvine told Squall that she had collapsed or something,' Zell explained softly.  
  
'Oh Zell, I hope she's ok,' I said then followed him to the front door.  
  
'Yeah, Dr.Kadowaki has her in the infirmary but Squall said she's doing ok,' he turned around and smiled at me as we headed over to the car rental place, 'he said she's already saying how she's gotta come back to Balamb.'  
  
'That sounds like your Ma alright,' I said and waited as Zell paid for the rental car at the counter. After he did so the two of us climbed into the blue van he rented, Zell taking the drivers seat while I took the passengers. I buckled up my seat belt as Zell started the engine and pulled us out of the rental garage and through Balamb's front gate.  
  
'I just hope she's ok,' Zell muttered softly to himself. I reached over and squeezed his hand that was on the steering wheel.  
  
'She'll be fine Zell, I know I haven't known your Ma long but she seems like a fighter and I don't think her collapsing suddenly will stop her,' I said, chuckling lightly. Zell smiled and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
'Whattya say we make this trip go a little quicker?' he asked, a sly grin spreading across his face. I tilted my head back and laughed as Zell pushed down on the accelerator, the car zooming down the winding road. I was a little afraid at first but realized Zell was a pretty good driver and before I knew it we had make it back to Garden in half the time it took to get there.  
  
'How was that?' Zell asked, grinning wildly. I laughed and climbed out of the car, albeit unsteadily.  
  
'It was fun if not terrifying,' I teased. Zell climbed out of the car and walked over to the parking lot entrance as I followed behind him.  
  
'Yeah well, what can I say,' Zell said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. I punched his arm lightly and followed him through Garden until we came to the infirmary. Dr.Kadowaki greeted us as we walked in (I remembered her from the very first day I woke up in the infirmary) and sowed us to the room Mrs.Dincht was staying in.  
  
'Zell, honey! Tell Kadowaki here to let me free!' she said, chuckling as she pulled Zell into a tight embrace. Zell pulled back and smiled.  
  
'No Ma, you gotta stay in here and rest, tomorrow you'll probably be able to come out,' he said then reached back to take my hand.  
  
'Maybe you can talk tem into letting me go, Leona,' Ma Dincht said. I couldn't believe how bright and cheerful she was, I mean, it must have been scary to have suddenly collapsed.  
  
'I don't think I can, and besides, I agree with them. I'd rather us be sure your ok then to let you go home and have something like that happen again,' I chastised. Ma Dincht waved it off and smiled.  
  
'Naw, its nothing I can't handle,' she said then rubbed her head. I smiled and hugged Zell's arm. Dr.Kadowaki walked into the relatively small room and handed Ma Dincht two pills.  
  
'Here take these, they'll help you rest better,' she said then handed ma Dincht a glass of water.  
  
'What can we do?' Zell asked.  
  
'Well, for now you can go to your dorms and get some rest yourselves, your ma should be just fine Zell. Just make sure you thank Selphie and Irvine for bringing her to me,' she said and pulled the blankets up to cover Ma Dincht. Zell leaned over and planted a kiss on Mrs.Dincht's brow.  
  
'I'll see ya tomorrow morning, Ma,' he said.  
  
Ma Dincht yawned, her eyes shutting, 'ok honey, good night Leona,' she said softly. 'Good night Mrs.Dincht,' I said, squeezing her hand.  
  
'Call me Ma,' she instructed quietly, a small smile spreading across her lips. I smiled and laughed softly.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'Alright you two, out you get, Mrs.Dincht needs her rest,' Dr.Kadowaki ordered as she 'shooed' us out of the infirmary. Zell took my hand again and the two of us started walking towards the dorms.  
  
'I'm glad she's ok,' he said, sighing.  
  
'Yeah, me too but I knew she'd~'  
  
I was cut off when we heard someone call our names behind us. Zell and I turned around to see Squall slowly walking in our direction. He stopped in front of us and was about to say something when his eyes fell upon Zell's and mine entangled fingers.  
  
'Are you two together?' he asked. Zell and I both blushed and nodded. Squall shook his head slowly, eyeing us skeptically, 'do you think that's a good idea?' he asked.  
  
'What do you mean 'do you think it's a good idea'?' Zell asked angrily, 'of course it is!'  
  
'You don't seem to understand what I mean, Zell,' squall said, putting a hand to his forehead, 'look, its after hours so we shouldn't be discussing this in the halls, come see me tomorrow morning,' he said, walking away. Zell and I called back out to him but he didn't answer, just kept walking.  
  
'What's wrong with Squall? Why doesn't he want us to be together?' I wondered aloud.  
  
'I don't know, we'll have to see why tomorrow morning,' Zell said then sighed, 'come on, I'll take ya to your dorm,' he said, as the two of us began to walk again.  
  
'We better remember to also thank Irvine and Selphie when we see them tomorrow,' I said as we turned a corner and walked down the long hall to my dorm. Zell nodded his head in agreement as we stopped in front of my dorm door.  
  
'Well, I'll uh... See you tomorrow morning, I guess huh?' Zell said, scratching the back of his head. I loved it when he did that; he looked so cute, especially when he was blushing as he did it!  
  
'Yeah, night night,' I said then leaned over and kisses him on the lips. Zell blushed even darker then watched me as I walked into my dorm room, shutting the door behind him. I leaned against the door, a silly grin plastered to my face as I listened to Zell's 'OHHHH YEAAHH!' he was so adorable. I stood up and walked over to my bed, peeling off my clothes as I did so. It was so unreal, someone I had thought to only be only a video game character, someone who could never exist in real life, was real here, in this strange world. I shook my head and pulled on my PJ's and climbed under the warm coy covers. Who cares if this place wasn't real back in my world, I was here now and it sure as hell was real so why complain? Not only that but I've met all these great new people and also have snagged myself a total sweetheart.  
  
'Your friends would be soo envious of you right now, Leona,' I said to myself then leaned over and turned off the lamp. I was going to enjoy my time here and nothing was going to stop that.  
  
A/N: hi! Sorry its been taking so long to get the chapters up! But I am working on the next chapter as we speak! You'll have to stay tuned to see what happens next! Also, I'm thinking of putting some action into this, a little history to Leona that she never knew about. Tell me what you think of that idea! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, it means a lot to me! Also, please everyone who is reading this right now and hasn't reviewed; please do so, thanks! =)  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	8. chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Leona and her clumsy nature.. what am I talking about MY clumsy nature ^_^ anyhoo, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
I woke up pretty early this morning, remembering that Zell and I were to go see Squall. I still didn't understand what was wrong with Zell and I dating, I mean, it wasn't like I was some festering creature that was going to eat him the first chance I got.  
  
'Leona, your imagination is too wild,' I muttered to myself as I groggily stumbled into the tiny bathroom and started to brush my teeth. I had been here apparently over three weeks but yesterday was the first day I had actually been awake. Heh, kinda amazing that I snagged myself a cutie so quickly. I wonder what it was about me that Zell liked so much.  
  
'Leona Chaplin and Zell Dincht to the Commanders Office.'  
  
I groaned and slowly walked back out of the bathroom after I heard the announcement.  
  
'I repeat, Leona Chaplin and Zell Dincht to the Commanders Office.'  
  
'All right! All right! I heard ya the first time!' I yelled grouchily at the tiny speaker that was tucked up in the farthest corner of my dorm, not even caring that it couldn't hear me. I ran both my hands down my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror before me.  
  
'You're quite the sight, I'll tell you what,' I said to myself as I ran a hand through my tussled, curly hair as my other hand played around with my frog printed pajamas, 'it's a good thing Zell doesn't see you so early in the morning or he'd recoil like he'd seen some hideous creature.' Man, I could really be over critical to myself sometimes, ah well. I walked over to the small dresser (yes, I lived in one of the tinier dorms and thus, most things were compact) and pulled out a black skirt a red halter- top. Just as I was kicking off my frog pajamas I heard a knock at my door.  
  
'Leona?'  
  
'Yeah, give me a second Zell!' I said as I struggled to pull on the black skirt, 'damn it, why wont you fit?!' I yelled angrily then realized I hadn't unzipped the zipper. I chuckled sheepishly to myself and slowly unzipped the skirt; maybe Seifer was right when he said I was a space cadet.  
  
'Leona, we have to go, Squall's gonna get impatient,' Zell said, his voice slightly muted by the door.  
  
'Hold on Zell, one more second!' I called as I rushed back into the bathroom and sprayed on some perfume then kicked my pajamas under the bed. I grabbed my new backpack form the beside my bed and walked over to the door, 'alright Zell, you can come in.'  
  
'Finally, you know I never got you girls, always taking forever to...' Zell trailed off as his eyes fell on me and then slowly drank me in. I blushed and took a step towards him.  
  
'Zell, you ready to go?' I asked. Zell suddenly snapped his head back then nodded.  
  
'Yeah, yeah! Sorry I ah,' he put a hand to the back of his head and chuckled nervously, 'just thinkin' how pretty you look in that skirt.'  
  
I ran a hand through my short curly hair and laughed.  
  
'Yeah well, this skirt is a big pain in the ass, consider yourself lucky that I decided to not shred it to pieces this morning,' I growled playfully.  
  
'Aw, did the big bad dress give little miss princess a hard time this morning?' Zell teased, mock pouting at me. I cocked an eyebrow and glared at him, crossing my arms.  
  
'If you must know, then yes, it was!' I said and stuck m tongue out at him, 'but you wouldn't understand because guys don't have to wear skirts.'  
  
'Yeah well, what can I say, we're the gifted sex,' he said, chuckling.  
  
'Your pushing it,' I warned jokingly and gave his arm a nudge, 'why you being so mean to me this morning?'  
  
'Tch, I'm not being mean Leona, just teasin ya,' he said as the two of us walked out of the dormitory area and out into the main foyer, 'I like teasin ya, you look so cute when you get angry.'  
  
'Uh hehehe, nooo I don't actually Zell,' I said then poked him in the ribcage, 'in fact, I've been told I look VERY scary when I'm mad.'  
  
'I don't believe it, your too much of a kitten,' he said teasingly.  
  
'Zell!' I cried and jumped up onto his back, my small fists pounding on his hard shoulders.  
  
'Wow, that massage feels good kitten, can you do it just a little over to the right, ah yeah, that's the spot,' Zell said, letting out a playful groan. I brought down my fist hard and I heard Zell yet out a slight yelp before I climbed off his back.  
  
'Still feel like a massage?' I laughed. Zell shrugged and let out a grunt. I grinned and put a hand to my ear, 'oh? What was that? Say it again Zell, I didn't hear you the first time,' I nagged teasingly but then was suddenly lifted off my feet and swung over onto Zell's shoulders.  
  
'Zell Dincht! Put me down this instant!' I cried, my fists once again pounding on his back.  
  
'Nope, you Leona, me Zell, you become wife to me. You bear me many children,' he said like some cave man as he carried me past the infirmary and towards the stairs in front of the info station.  
  
'Zell, you sound like a fruit cake when you talk like that!' I said then pummeled his shoulder one last time 'now let me down or I'll bite you!' Zell laughed and carried me up the stairs but of course, me being the idiot I am I just HAD to bite him then. Zell let out a loud yelp that got some students attention and the next thing I knew Zell and I were toppling backwards and after three loud CLUNKS we were sprawled out before the info center and many curious students.  
  
'Damn Leona, did you have to bite so hard?' Zell whined, rubbing at his shoulder. I stood up, wincing slightly from the pain down by my tailbone.  
  
'Yeah well, if you hadn't of gone all cave man-ish on me this wouldn't have happened,' I griped, still rubbing my behind. I leaned down and held out my hand for Zell to take then helped him get back up. We turned and smiled at the students around us, albeit sheepishly.  
  
'Well, I think we should go see the commander now, no?' I said. Zell nodded and took my hand and the two of us climbed back up the stairs (very cautiously I might add) and stepped into the elevator. Once Zell had pushed the right floor button I leaned up against the cool glass, watching him.  
  
'What? Is there something on my face?' he asked, scratching his head bemusedly.  
  
I rolled my eyes and laughed good-heartedly.  
  
'Nothing except that tattoo of yours,' I said, walking up beside him so I could gently trace the spidery lines of the tattoo. Zell blushed very darkly as I did this then suddenly pulled away.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked.  
  
'Its nothing really Leona, I'm just not used to anyone except my Ma doing that to me,' he said. I nodded and reached to take his hand, his finger entwining with mine, 'I haven't had many girlfriends, just Meg and Quistis and they didn't last very long,' Zell said, albeit sadly. I was about to ask him who Meg was and why they broke up when the delightful 'Ping' of the elevator interrupted me.  
  
'We'll talk about this later, ok?' I said, squeezing his hand. Zell nodded and the two of us walked into squalls office, the large double doors opening on their own for us. Heh, I guess everything was automatic here.  
  
'Um, Squall, you wanted to see Leona and I?' Zell said as he nervously approached the large wooden desk.  
  
'Ah yeah, sorry guys, just give me a second to finish up these papers,' he said, looking up from the documents only for a quick second. Zell and I nodded and went and sat on the small loveseat that was across from the room. Hm, well squall seemed to be in a better mood.  
  
'I think he and Rinoa got in a fight last night,' Zell guessed, shrugging his shoulders slightly. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
'Yeah, I've noticed the change in his attitude. Does he usually get mood swings like this?' I asked.  
  
Zell nodded his head and fiddled with the metal knuckles on his gloves.  
  
'Yeah, ever since he and Rinoa got together, I mean, don't get me wrong, they're a great pair but I think Squalls still trying to learn the ropes so to speak,' Zell explained then slowly (albeit nervously) outstretched his arm and placed it over my shoulder. I let out a small 'ouch' when the metal knuckle hit my ear by accident but I figured Zell didn't have much experience with this kind of stuff. Bah, ~I~ wasn't very experienced with this sort of stuff. The last boyfriend I had was rude, inconsiderate, stuck up, miserable, the list was endless.  
  
'Leona? Something wrong?' Zell asked, his face still slightly flushed. Aw man, he was just too cute and I mean, he was what? Nineteen? Twenty? And look how sweet he was, he almost had a childlike innocence to him.  
  
'Naw, I'm okies Zell,' I said then snuggled against him. I felt Zell gulp and then let out a breath of air; yes, he definitely wasn't used to the cuddle factor.  
  
'All right, sorry to have kept you waiting guys,' Squall said as he stood up from his desk. Zell and I stood up as well but Squall held up a hand, 'no please, take a seat.'  
  
'Ok man, but what's up? Your acting like, weird,' Zell said, eyeing Squall curiously.  
  
'I'm sorry for my attitude last night,' squall said then smirked at us, 'as you guessed Rinoa and I had a little bit of a fight but we're ok now. Anyway, about you two being together.. personally, I don't think it's a very good idea.'  
  
I felt my jaw drop, seriously feeling the blow for that comment. Squall flashed me a warm smile, an encouraging smile.  
  
'Leona, its got nothing to do with you or your personality, what I meant was, well..'  
  
'Well, spit - it - OUT man,' Zell cried, getting impatient.  
  
'Look, Leona doesn't originally come from this world so if she were to leave.. Especially sometime soon,' Squall started, not even bothering to finish because he knew both Zell and I understood what he was saying.  
  
'Its not that I don't want you to together, I just don't think it's a good idea, I mean, you guys could be emotionally hurt,' Squall said, concern radiating from his eyes.  
  
'Naw, no way, I'm not giving up on Leona, I don't care if she gets taken away from me in the next week, hell the next day, if that's what's suppose'ta happen then I want to make the best of the time I have with her,' Zell said, anger permeating through his voice as he slowly rose from his seat, 'I don't care what you think, Squall, I don't care!'  
  
'Zell, calm down, listen to Squall ok,' I said, placing a hand on Zell's arm, trying to calm him down. Zell sat back down again, the couch groaning in protest from the pressure.  
  
'Zell, you're my best friend, your like a brother, you know I wouldn't say anything like this if I didn't mean it and wasn't worried,' Squall said, extending his hands out so his palms faced the ceiling, 'I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do.'  
  
'Wait, squall there has to be a reason I was sent here, though,' I said, entwining my hand with Zell's, 'I know at the moment it seems like I'm just sort of wafting around here, maybe somewhere in he near future something's going to happen.'  
  
Squall sighed deeply and ran a hand through his smooth, chocolate coloured hair. I had to admit, Squall WAS pretty good looking but his hair was definitely my favorite feature to him. Wait a minute, why the hell am I thinking about this now? Snap out of it, Leona!  
  
'Leona? Stop spacin' out on us will ya,' Zell teased. I glared at him warningly and turned back to Squall.  
  
'Look, I just don't want to think I've been sent here to be a burden to you because at the moment, that's how I'm feeling. The first person who came here, the one who created the games back in my world, he came as a GF so he had a purpose,' I rested my chin on my fingers, 'if he had a purpose to be here, then ~I~ must have a purpose to be here.'  
  
'Maybe so, but everything's been fine as of late, yes we still have monsters and other creatures that we must deal with but no wars between anything,' squall said, shaking his head slowly, 'I just don't get it, is some unknown enemy about to appear just because of your presence?'  
  
'I hope it's not because of me, that would just make me feel not only like a burden but also a bringer of pain and suffering,' I muttered, hiding my face in my hands now. I felt Zell pull me closer and I welcomed his embrace.  
  
'Look, Squall we obviously cant figure this out yet. I say once we see signs of hostility anywhere unusual we can start worrying but 'till then, why not let us all kick back and relax,' Zell said, smiling as he and I both stood up, 'go spend some time with Rinoa, your always up here in this office doing work. She needs the attention. Leona and I aren't sure how long we can contain her,' Zell chuckled.  
  
A smile cracked squalls face and he turned around and straightened some papers on his desk.  
  
'Yeah, I guess I should,' he sighed then turned and smiled at us, 'I'll see you guys down in the Caf or something ok? And if you see Rinoa, tell her to meet me in the training center in half an hour.'  
  
Zell and I both nodded.  
  
'Will do, bro,' Zell said then lead me back to the elevator. As we stepped in he leaned over and pressed the first floor button. Silence fell between us. Not that I really minded of course, it wasn't one of those awkward silences but then again, I wonder why I feel so comfortable around Zell.. I mean, I've known him for about a day technically. Ah well, at least e had solved that one problem and we were getting some more time to relax.  
  
'Oh yeah, don't forget you have classes this afternoon,' Zell said as the elevator stopped at the second floor, three young female students crowding into the small elevator.  
  
'Oh shit, I have classes!' I exclaimed and proceeded to bonk my head repeatedly against the glass. Damn it, I had completely forgotten! Ack, I didn't even know my time schedule!  
  
'Ah, I'm so screwed Zell! I didn't even memorize my time schedule!' I whined and sighed, 'I'm going to be running around like some idiot.'  
  
'Naw, your first class is with Quistis and we're meeting her and the gang in the Caf this morning for breakfast,' Zell smiled at me and cuffed my chin, 'don't sweat it kitten, you'll be able to go with Quistis to your first class, then you have one with Selphie, then one with me.'  
  
'I get a class with you today?' I asked excitedly then covered my mouth when the three girls who had stepped into the elevator turned around to stare at me. I blushed and waved as the three girls stepped out of the classroom and headed down the main hall steps. Zell and I waked out too and just as I was turning the corner to head for the Caf he grabbed my arm and yanked me over to the info center.  
  
'Ok, Gardens really quite easy move form class to class, I mean, it is basically one big circle. Ah, anyways, I know that you'll b in the second floor classroom but you don't have to worry about finding your way up there because as I said, Quistis will take ya up there after breakfast. Ok, then you go to Selph's class, which I know, is an outdoor class so you'll probably just meet out in this hall. If you want to know more details just ask Selphie this morning,' Zell smiled and pointed down the opposite way from the cafeteria, 'see that place that has the green sign? That's the training area, that's where my classes take place. Just walk on through that corridor and you'll come across your fellow classmates, you got that all?'  
  
I gulped and nodded.  
  
'Yeah, I think so.. Just let me make some room in my brain so I can store that all,' I said and shut my eyes, jokingly. Zell laughed and slapped my back lightly and lead me towards the Caf.  
  
'What do you mean by 'make some room'?' he asked, still laughing, 'what's taking up all the space in there?'  
  
-You are, Zell, - oh dude, I wanted to say that soooo badly. No, must resist Leona, must-re-sist!  
  
'Uh, just a bunch of video game stuff among other things,' I said then turned into the cafeteria. Zell and I grabbed our trays and stood in line.  
  
'Will I ever get to find out what 'other' things are in there?' Zell asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and smacked him lightly with my tray.  
  
'What is it you'd like, dear?' the cafeteria lady asked me.  
  
'Um, could I just have a toasted bagel and cream cheese?' I asked. The Caf lady nodded and sliced a bagel in half then popped it into the toaster.  
  
'That'll be two Gil, Hun.'  
  
-OH CRAP!!-  
  
'Uh.. Um, Z-Zell?' I stammered as I looked around helplessly for him. Aw crud he had gone to sit with everyone. I turned back to the lunch lady and blushed.  
  
'Ma'am, I'm so sorry but I don't have any money,' I said quietly.  
  
'Not even two Gil? Oh wait, you must be that alien girl,' she said, flashing me a grin. I bowed my head and let out a long string of quiet curses at me being labeled 'alien girl.'  
  
'Naw, you don't have to worry about it, Hun! Commander Squall and headmaster Cid said its ok that you get your food for free until you go on some missions,' she said then handed me the now toasted bagel and cream cheese, 'have a nice day, Hun.'  
  
'T-thank you,' I stammered and smiled then turned around and looked around the Caf for Zell and the others. I wasn't watching where I was going when I walked right into someone with a loud BUMP and as I was knocked back my tray was sent flying up into the air. I looked up sheepishly from the floor to see someone in a SeeD uniform staring at me angrily, a half of my bagel stuck to his hair. I laughed nervously and stood up, dusting myself off.  
  
'I-I'm so sorry, really, I wasn't watching where I was going,' I stammered then reached up to pull the bagel off his head when he swatted my hand away.  
  
'Don't touch me you freak, your that alien girl aren't you? Heh, you shouldn't even be allowed in Garden, your probably a threat to us all,' he sneered then pushed me back down on the floor as he continued on his way. I groaned as my butt once again was connecting painfully with the solid ground. Damn it! that was the second time today!  
  
'Leona, you ok?'  
  
I looked up to see Selphie and Irvine in front of me, Selphie leaning down to help me up.  
  
'Yeah I'm ok Selphie, but damn it, who was that asshole?' I asked, really irritated by how pompous that guy was. Ack! He was worse than Seifer... Damn, never thought it was possible!  
  
'Ah, don't worry about him, he's just a really stuck up SeeD member, Zell's had a couple run en's with him,' Selphie explained as she, Irvine and I walked over to the table. I sat down and realised no one was there except the three of us.  
  
'Um, where's Zell?' I asked. Selphie looked around while Irvine just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'Ah, the guys probably just gone to kick that dudes ass, personally, I don't blame him, he sure did treat you pretty shitty,' Irvine said then reached over and pulled Selphie into his lap. I rubbed my forehead and sighed.  
  
'Yeah well, it was an accident and I DID apologize,' I sighed then rested my head on my arms, 'he didn't have to be so mean.'  
  
'Ah, you get used to people like that, Leona. There's only a couple of them here at Garden but don't stress it, they're not worth your time,' Irvine said and nuzzled his nose into Selphie's neck. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat, seriously feeling like a third wheel. Where the hell was Zell? Oh yeah, Irvine said he went after that one guy... Bah, I'm hungry; I lost my bagel.  
  
'Bah, well, better go get another bagel,' I said as I rubbed my hungry tummy.  
  
'Nah, don't worry about it kitten, I got ya covered.'  
  
I turned around and smiled to see Zell behind my chair, holding the mean SeeD's hands behind his back.  
  
'Now, APOLOGISE!' Zell growled at the SeeD member.  
  
'All right, all right, I'm sorry. Here, here's your two Gil so you can go buy a new one,' he said then tossed me two small coins. I looked at them thoughtfully and smiled.  
  
'Thanks Zell,' I said then planted a kiss on his cheek as I walked back to the line. I tried to buy myself another Bagel but the Caf lady wouldn't hear of it so I got another one for free. Bah, I REEEALLY was starting to feel bad. I seriously felt like I was taking advantage of these peoples kindness. Hm, I knew it wasn't my fault I had been sucked here but still... feeling slightly bad here....  
  
'Space cadet! Watch it!'  
  
I groaned inwardly and shook my fist slowly at Seifer.  
  
'Sha up, Seifer, I'm not in the mood,' I growled as I sat back down at the table. Zell was back now too and I felt his foot hook behind my calf. Hehe, it was a small gesture but it warmed my heart. Seifer sat don beside me and tried to copy my facial expression, bah, did I really look that bad? No of course not, Seifer was purposely doing that JUST TO PISS ME OFF!  
  
'Why are you bugging me? I didn't do anything,' I whined, seriously not in the mood to think of any witty comebacks. Seifer leaned back and laughed, lightly patting my shoulder.  
  
'Calm your horses, SC, I know you're nervous about your first classes this morning.'  
  
I stabbed my bagel savagely.  
  
'You have NO idea,' I muttered darkly and continued to stab my bagel. Come to think of it, I really wasn't all that hungry.. the whole idea of being in this new place, possibly meeting more assholes like the one that I had dumped my bagel on, bah, it seriously scared me. I was like a black sheep here and everyone knew that was EXACTLY what I was. Ugh, it was bugging me something fierce.  
  
'Anyways, Leona you better eat that on the way up to class because I'm taking you,' Seifer said. I looked down at the chunks that used to be my bagel and popped one into my mouth.  
  
'Where's Quistis?' I asked.  
  
Seifer took a bite of his apple and stood up.  
  
'She's in the classroom preparing for her classes today, come on, let's move,' he said then started to walk towards the Caf door. I quickly stuffed the remaining chunks of bagel in my mouth and swallowed.  
  
'Ok, hold on Seifer!' I called and snatched my bag off the back off the back of my chair and hurriedly kissed Zell on the cheek, 'thank Selphie and Irvine for what they did last night for me ok? And don't forget to go see your Ma!' I instructed. After Zell nodded I ran out of the Caf and after Seifer. Alright Leona, its your first day as a SeeD cadet and how do you feel?  
  
'Baaaah,' I groaned agonizingly and ran after Seifer.  
  
  
  
A/N: HIYAS!! Sorry for the chapters taking a while to get up, just also busy with another fic, lol, I was silly and started both these fics practically at the same time! Ah well, I love writing them both! Anyhoo, I made this chapter super long for you guys, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!! Thank you to everyone who has RXR you guys are the greatest!  
  
For those of you who are reading this and haven't reviewed, if you will look down at the bottom left hand corner there's a pretty little button that says 'submit review' please click on it and tell me what you think of my fic so far! Thank you!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: hi everyone! Just want to say thank you for all the great reviews!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I won nothing except Leona and the story idea ^_^  
  
  
  
'Class, I'd like you to meet Leona Chaplin.'  
  
I waved nervously at the slightly small class that Quistis had me in front of. There only looked to be about ten, fifteen students. Ok, so I guess this wasn't going to be so bad, I didn't feel as intimidated as I thought I would, which was a very good thing.  
  
'You are to treat her with the respect she deserves. I will not allow any more 'Alien Girl' titles that so many have given her,' Quistis said sternly then turned and smiled at me, 'you may go take a seat at the back.'  
  
I nodded and walked to the back of the class, feeling the eyes of my fellow classmates following me the whole way. Man, when Quistis was teaching her demeanor sure did go professional. I shook the thought out of my head as I came up to the desk I was supposed to sit in and noticed there was another student sitting there too. I guess I must share it or something. I sat down, quickly reaching into my bag for my paper and pen.  
  
'You wont need that, at least not till the middle of class.'  
  
'What,' I stammered, surprised to hear a voice beside me, 'but I thought this was battle strategies, surly we take notes.'  
  
'Yeah we do, but instructor Trepe likes to yap on for ages before she actually gets down to business,' the young man looked up and grinned at me, 'names Kruger Welsh, nice to meet ya,' he said and extended out his hand. I blushed slightly and shook it. He had dark dancing eyes and black hair that jutted out everywhere. His ears were also pierced all the way up to the top and he had a hoop going through his eyebrow. Though his looks told a different story, he seemed pretty friendly but I could tell by his attitude that he didn't enjoy this class very much.  
  
'I'm Leona,' I said, albeit nervously as I placed my hand in my lap.  
  
'Yeah I know, Trepe just introduced you not five minutes ago,' he said jokingly.  
  
I slapped a hand to my forehead, still blushing.  
  
'Ack, right, sorry I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer,' I said and flashed Kruger a lopsided smile. He grinned and shook his head bemusedly.  
  
'Naw, don't say stuff like that, we all get moments like those,' he said. I grinned and turned back to face Quistis. This Kruger guy sorta reminded me of Zell...  
  
'Leona, are you getting this note down?'  
  
'What?' I mumbled, my thoughts rudely being pushed aside.  
  
Quistis sighed and leaned onto her desk with one hand, White Board marker in her other hand.  
  
'This note, you should be getting it down considering you know very little about anything that we teach here,' she said, not so stern that it sounded cold, but just firm enough to get the point across.  
  
'Oh sorry Quistis, ack, I mean, Instructor Trepe. I'll get it down right away,' I stammered and quickly began to scribble down the note so far. Quistis nodded and turned back to the White Board, continuing her note.  
  
'I thought you said she didn't start writing notes till the middle of class,' I growled at Kruger, not even bothering to turn my head to look at him.  
  
'Heh, I guess I was wrong,' he said, scribbling down the note as well. I groaned and rubbed my forehead with my other hand.  
  
'Thanks a lot, you got me in trouble.'  
  
'Hey, it wasn't my fault you believed me,' he said then poked my side with his pen. I bit back a yelp and turned to flash him an angry glare.  
  
'Sorry, couldn't resist,' he said then stuck his tongue out (which was pierced I might add!) and went back to writing the note. I sighed and did so too, after this I would have Selphie's class I wonder how that one was.. I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused the rest of my attention on the lesson Quistis was explaining (basically how to catch and junction a GF) I wrote everything down, I desperately wanted to learn everything.  
  
'Always remember though that there is a risk to junctioning a guiding force, it has been proven that they do feed on your memories so you will have to make the choice yourself as to whether or not your prepared to sacrifice such a thing.'  
  
I sighed at what Quistis said, my chances of ever junctioning a GF flying right out the window. It wasn't that I wouldn't be able to catch and junction one (I'm sure with some training I'd be perfectly capable) but with being from another world and all.. losing my memory's would really suck. I missed all my friends and family horribly, if that weren't bad enough, losing any memory of them would be awful. I mean, what if I lost all of it and was sent back to my world only to not have the first clue who the people I see are. Heh, it would be Déjà vu of what happened here.. well, sort of. I sighed and started doodling on my paper, drawing different anime characters I remembered from back home. Before I knew it my entire page was covered with tiny doodles and I was surprised to see I had actually done one of Zell! Heh, it wasn't to bad of a drawing but he looked better in real life.  
  
'Why are you drawing cartoons of instructor Dincht?'  
  
I blushed and quickly stuffed the paper into my bag.  
  
'Ah, long story,' I muttered to Kruger who just shrugged and went back to his work. I went back to copying the other note Quistis had just written, looking up every now and then. The third time I looked up I saw Quistis walking towards me, checking on the students that she passed. She knelt down in front of my desk and smiled encouragingly.  
  
'So, how is class going for you so far?'  
  
I sighed and put my pen down, cracking my sore knuckles.  
  
'Not so bad, you write long notes,' I laughed and smiled, 'just like my one grade eight teacher.'  
  
'Oh, what do you mean by grade eight teacher?' Quistis asked as she looked at my note I was copying. She nodded, as if approving my writing then looked up expectantly at me.  
  
'Um, well, back where I come from there's different grades, sort of like your SeeD levels,' I said, remembering her say something about how a member of SeeD would go up a level depending on how they conducted themselves or a mission, 'anyway, each year that we grow older we go into another grade,' I explained.  
  
'So when you were eight you were in grade eight?' Kruger asked.  
  
'Kruger, get back to your work,' Quistis said sternly.  
  
'Whatever you say, Instructor,' he growled and went back to his paper.  
  
'Sorry about that, go on,' Quistis urged.  
  
'Well, the answer to Kruger's question is no, when I was thirteen I was in grade eight,' I explained then sighed, 'I dunno, thinking about that stuff confuses me because I'm here now and am now under a different system,' I confessed. Quistis chuckled slightly and stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder encouragingly.  
  
'You'll get into the scheme of things in no time, your first week will most likely be awkward but I think you'll do just fine,' she said then walked up to the front of the class. I gnawed on my bottom lip, seriously hoping she was right then shrugged it off. I turned back to the work she had assigned, looking for the answers to the questions on the computer at the desk. Sometimes I'd ask Kruger and he'd try to help me understand but he would quickly lose his patience with me.  
  
'Alright class, the bells about to go so if you'd like to gather your stuff and wait by the door,' Quistis called from her desk. I gathered all my many papers and stuffed them as neatly as I could into my binder, which I shoved back into my bag. I followed Kruger down to the front of the class and stood by the door with him.  
  
'So, what class do you have now?' I asked gingerly. I wanted to make conversation but I was starting to get the feeling that my attempts were mostly futile. Surprisingly though, he responded to my question.  
  
'Going to Instructor Almassy's class,' he said simply, his one hand up at his ear as he adjusted one of his earrings, 'I'm learning how to properly use a gunblade with him.'  
  
'Oh, you like to use Gun blades too?' I asked, desperate to hold the conversation. I couldn't believe his attitude toward me now, before he and I seemed to get a long just fine...  
  
'Yeah,' he said, pushing away from the wall he had been leaning on just as the bell went. I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to him because he pushed his way through the throng of students and disappeared. I sighed and turned around and waved at Quistis.  
  
'I'll see ya later Quistis, sorry about not paying attention that one time,' I apologized.  
  
'Nah, don't worry about it!' she said, waving it off, 'go down to the main hall and you'll find Selphie and her class gathering, I think you guys are going outdoors today.'  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
'Yeah, that's what Zell said.'  
  
'Well, you better get going Hun, you have one minute to get there before the final bell goes,' she said, pointing up at the clock.  
  
'Gah!' I cried and rushed out of the class, running down the hall towards the elevator. I stopped dead in my tracks to see a line up forming, 'ugh,' I growled and turned around to sue the stairs down at the opposite end of Quistis' classroom. I practically fell down each one of them as I rushed to get down to the main floor. I threw open the stairwell door and ran down the hall just in time to see Selphie approaching her class.  
  
'Leona Chaplin?'  
  
'I'm here!!' I yelled and skidded to a halt in front of her. I leaned forward and rested my hands on my knees as I panted.  
  
'Hyne Leona, you look like you just ran a marathon,' Selphie teased then checked off my name on her list that was attached to her clipboard, 'I'm not gonna mark you late considering this is your first day but I'm just warning ya, tomorrow you better be on time,' she said, winking as she poked me with her pen.  
  
'Yeah, I will be Selphie,' I assured.  
  
'That's good,' she said then turned to the rest of her class, 'all right guys, this is Leona, she's super nice so I expect ya to be super nice to her! Now, who wants to be partners with her for today's field trip?' Selphie asked, scanning the students. I blushed and fidgeted a bit, I knew no one would want to be my partner, everyone in Garden knew I was some 'alien' from another world.  
  
'I'll be her partner!' this one girl called as she bounced up to the front of the class.  
  
'Alright then Aura!' Selphie said then smiled at me, 'Leona, this is Aura, Aura this is Leona! I hope you two have fun working together!' she said, happily hugging her clipboard to her chest.  
  
'We will!' Aura said then snatched my hand, 'come on, we better make sure we get ahead of everyone else or else we'll lose dibs on good parts on the beach!' she said excitedly.  
  
'Um ok,' I stammered, 'but why are we going to the beach?'  
  
'Oh, Selphie said that since you were new to the class and all we would have a day at the beach to celebrate,' Aura explained as we and the rest of the class made our way out of Garden.  
  
'Oh,' I said then smiled, 'how come your not in any of my other classes?" I asked.  
  
'Ohh, well Selphie said that the commander and the headmaster wanted you to have a try in every instructors class.'  
  
'Wait, doesn't each instructor teach something different?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.  
  
'No, you get assigned to one instructor and they teach ya everything. Although, sometimes certain students have more than one instructor, depends usually on what weapon they use' Aura explained impatiently then grabbed my arm, 'come on lets go! All the good spots will be taken along the beach!'  
  
'But I don't have a bathing suit or anything!' I cried as she practically yanked me down the small road.  
  
'Leona! Aura! Don't go too far ahead!' we heard Selphie yell behind us. The two of us stopped in our tracks and waited for her and the others to catch up. I really hadn't noticed how far we'd gone ahead until now.  
  
'So, Leona, whattya think of Balamb Plains?" she asked, stretching out both her arms. I laughed and looked around at the mountains surrounding the vast grassy fields and the small forests that were off in the distance. The fresh air was great and the cool breeze felt wonderful was it danced across my skin.  
  
'Love it,' I said simply, 'although, its not like I haven't seen them before, Selph. Remember? You, Irvine, Zell and I walked to Balamb like on my first day here!' I said, laughing. Selphie shrugged and giggled.  
  
'Whoopsies, I forgotsies!' she chimed. Aura and I laughed.  
  
'I wonder whose class you'll decide to stay in,' Aura said, looking at me curiously.  
  
'Do you think you'll stay in this one?' Selphie asked, giggling.  
  
'I don't know,' I said, 'I still have Zell's to go through.'  
  
'Oh right, heeehee, should of known your probably going to go for him,' Selphie said, jabbing my side with her elbow.  
  
'What? Wait, I'm confused,' Aura said, hr shoulders slumping. Suddenly though, they rose again and she grinned broadly at me.  
  
'Oh man! You like instructor Dincht don't ya?!'  
  
I nodded sheepishly; I guess she didn't know he and I were now together.  
  
'Dude, I used to want him like some fat kid wanted a doughnut!' she cried. I laughed really hard but also felt a stab of emotional pain. God, this girl was just like one of my best friends at home. It was amazing how alike they were. They're names were almost the exact same (my friends name was Audra), Aura had her short hair not to mention her hyper attitude.  
  
'Hey, you ok?' Selphie asked, snapping her fingers in front of me. I shook my head and smiled.  
  
'Yeah I'm ok, just thinking about home,' I held up my hands and laughed, 'but don't worry, I'm not sad or anything, I really am having a great time,' I assured, knowing Selphie would be hounding at me if it were different.  
  
'Good, ok, well we're almost at the beach,' she started then put two fingers to her mouth and whistled, successfully grabbing the attention of her other students, 'OK LISTEN UP EVERYONE! WHEN WE GET TO THE BEACH YOU ARE ALL TO STAY IN PAIRS IN CASE ANY MONSTERS SHOW UP! USE THE SKILL'S IVE TAUGHT YOU TO FIGHT THEM OFF BUT IF YOU NEED ANY HELP JUST GIVE A YELL!' she screamed then smiled, proudly, 'I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN HANDLE IT SO ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS BLOW THEM ALL TO SMITHEREENS!'  
  
I laughed and rubbed my head. Heck, when Selphie wanted to yell she could YELL. I turned around to see the rest of the students breaking off into pairs and walking around the rather small beach. Selphie suddenly came up behind me and put her arms around both Aura's shoulders and mine.  
  
'Alright Gals, lets go have some fun yeah?'  
  
'BOOYA!' I cried as the three of us ran down the sand dunes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I practically crawled into the cafeteria at lunch, totally exhausted from my little trip to the beach with Selphie and her class. I had been forced to go to my dorm and change because Selphie and Aura had gotten the brilliant idea of pushing me into the ocean. It really wasn't that great of an idea because I didn't have a spare uniform and was now walking around in a pair of baggy jeans a tank top; not exactly proper for going to class. I stood in line and after a short wait ordered my lunch, there weren't many in the cafeteria (which I found a little odd) so I sat at the first table I saw and started to nibble on my sandwich.  
  
'Hey Leona!'  
  
I looked up from my plate to see Zell striding towards me. he leaned down and kissed my forehead then pulled out a chair.  
  
'How was your first two classes?' he asked, reaching over to take a bite out of the other half of my sandwich. I smacked his hand reprovingly but let him have it after he pouted. I know I know; you have no backbone Leona.. But you should have seen it! I don't think you would have been able to resist either. Too cute...  
  
'Uh, Leowa? You widn't amfer me,' Zell said, his mouth full from my sandwich half. I shook my head and smiled at him.  
  
'Sorry Zell, just thinking.'  
  
'Awout,' Zell swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth, 'about what?'  
  
'In all honesty, you,' I said, covering up my blush with a hand.  
  
'Aw shucks, isn't that cute,' Zell said teasingly as he rubbed the back of his head. I peeled a tomato off my sandwich and chucked it at him, very pleased when it hit his forehead with a delightful SPLAT. Zell looked up at the slowly slipping chunk of tomato, his eyes crossing. Oh my god, he had this stunned guppy look on his face... Ok Leona, get a hold of yourself, your actually with him now so things like this shouldn't get you as excited as you used too.. I'm with Zell Dincht, I'm with Zell Dincht, I'm with Zell Dincht.....  
  
'I'm really starting to believe Seifer when he calls you a space cadet,' Zell said, shaking his head, 'but I like what you're chanting.'  
  
Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!  
  
'Chanting? Chanting what?' I asked as innocently as I could, panic gripping me.  
  
Zell took a swig of my pop.  
  
'My name,' he said casually then wiggled his eyebrows at me, 'if you're chanting my name without knowing it, I wonder what other stuff I can catch ya doing.'  
  
'Ohhh, you are DIRTY!' I said, sticking my tongue out playfully, 'your supposed to have a clean mind.'  
  
'Tch, Leona, I'm a twenty year old guy, give me a break here,' he protested, then shook his head and pulled me into his lap. For a little while he just nuzzled his face into my neck then he pulled back, 'you know I'm just teasing ya right? I-I'm not that kind of guy,' he stammered.  
  
'Zell, don't worry about it, I know your teasing,' I assured him then kissed the tip of his nose, a small shudder running through my body after I did so. Hee hee, never knew something so small like that could be so much fun!  
  
'Well, we've got class in about,' Zell trailed off as he pulled his wrist from around my waist and looked at his watch, 'twenty minutes, you wanna go visit Ma down in the infirmary or something?'  
  
'Yeah sure, when's doctor Kadowaki going to let her go?' I asked as Zell and I picked up our garbage and threw it out.  
  
'I dunno, I think today, so that's why I wanna go visit her while I still have time, you know, just to make sure she's safe,' he explained then took my hand as the two of us walked out of the cafeteria and walked to the infirmary.  
  
'Ah look! My sons come to free me!'  
  
'Hi ma,' Zell said, chuckling as the two of us walked into the infirmary. Ma Dincht reached up and wrapped her arms around Zell and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zell smiled and rubbed embarrassingly at the spot he had been kissed with a gloved hand.  
  
'Ma, you remember Leona,' Zell said, slightly pulling me towards his mother's bed. Ma Dincht smiled and spread her arms open again and pulled me into a warm embrace.  
  
'Of course I remember her, luv!' she said then pulled back, 'you two seem pretty happy.'  
  
I nodded and smiled at Zell.  
  
'Yeah, he's a goof ball but I think I can handle him, Mrs.Dincht,' I said, punching Zell's shoulder playfully.  
  
'Leona, darling, don't call me Mrs.Dincht. Its too formal, just call me Ma,' she said, patting my hand.  
  
'Ok,' I said then stepped back to be beside Zell.  
  
'So, did Doc say when ya could be released?' Zell asked, his hand cupping around my hip. I fidgeted a bit, still feeling a little new to his touches. Zell must have felt me fidget because he removed his hand from my hip and instead entwined it with my hand. Damn, he was sharp, a couple of my ex boyfriends hadn't caught on to the reason of my fidgeting till maybe our second last date.  
  
'She said I can leave in an hour or so,' ma Dincht said, waving it off, 'I don't mind, you would never think it because of how they look but these hospital beds are quite comfortable,' she said, bouncing slightly on it.  
  
'Oh, I know I woke up in that very same bed!' I said and sat down on the bed, bouncing a bit as well, 'Hehe, they're nice and bouncy and super comfy. I gotta ask doctor Kadowaki where she gets them because I could really use it in my dorm.'  
  
'What, you don't like the dorm beds?' Zell asked, laughing. I sent him a audacious look, just DARING him to tease me again. Zell tilted his head back and laughed then pulled me back up, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
'Zell, you just can seem to let go of this girl,' Ma Dincht teased.  
  
'What can I say Ma, she's like a magnet or something,' he said then planted a quick kiss on my forehead. I noticed how he just ever so slightly went up on his toes to do it. Come on, we all know Zell's a pretty short guy for his age, but according to Selphie he had grown what, an inch or two? Either way, I was still taller than him. And if you REALLY want to go into specifics, I'm five foot eight while he's five foot seven. Ok, so the height difference isn't TOO large but still, its kinda cute that he's the one who has to go on tiptoe. I don't get why some girls complain about short guys, I mean, I personally think they're adorable! Damn it, I'm drifting in my own thoughts again. Ok Leona, think of something other than Zell... Well that was pretty damn hard, he was holding me in his arms right now!  
  
'Leona!' Zell said quite loudly, ' dude, I think I need to like have doc here do some testing on you cause you space out QUITE a lot.'  
  
I blushed and cheekily giggled. I guess my little space attacks were getting quite repetive but I couldn't help it! Bah, it's just the way I am.  
  
'Sorry Zell, you know me. I guess I am a space cadet,' I said then giggled.  
  
'Its ok Leona, well Ma, we better make tracks,' Zell said then turned and smiled at me, 'Leona's going to be coming to my class now.'  
  
'Oh, is she? Well I'm sure you'll have fun, my boy is quite a popular instructor,' she said, reaching up to squeeze my hand. I smiled and looked at Zell as he proudly puffed out his chest.  
  
'Hehe, thanks ma,' Zell said then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. I leaned down as well and gave her a hug and then after the two of us said goodbyes we made our way out of the infirmary.  
  
'So, what are we gonna be doing in your class first?' I asked, albeit timidly.  
  
'Don't stress over it babe, you'll have a blast,' he said as the two of us walked towards the training center, 'my class will go easy on ya but I'm pretty confident you can handle them.'  
  
'Yeah I hope so, see I prefer to keep my head on thank you very much,' I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Zell tilted his head back and laughed as the two of us disappeared into the training center.  
  
  
  
A/N: hey! Sorry about the wait, but TAA DAA its up ^_^ first off, I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers; you guys are great! I'm going to b brainstorming what should happen next but I have a pretty good idea, some crazy stuff is going to happen and we just may see more of that shady Kruger dude!  
  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and those of you who haven't, please do so! Thanks!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: hi everyone! I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews! They mean a lot o me! =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: you know the drill; I own nothing except Leona and the story idea. Everything else belongs to Squaresoft. Now, on with the fic!  
  
*  
  
'Alright! I've used sleep on it Leona! Now run forward and punch it as hard as you can in the knee joint!'  
  
I just barely heard Zell's flustered order as I ran at the T-Rexaur that was currently under a sleep spell. I didn't even think about the fear and anxiety that was currently grasping my heart, all I focused on was my fist connecting with its hard scaly flesh. I let out a triumphant yell as the T-Rexaur's hind leg gave in a bit. I turned around and waved happily at Zell but he wasn't looking at me, his frightened gaze was behind me.  
  
~Oh shit...~  
  
'LEONA!! LOOK OUT!!!'  
  
Time seemed to stand still as I turned around just as the T-Rexaur shook its massive head and charged at me, its tail swinging. I screamed and instinctively brought my arms up to my face, anticipating tremendous pain. Suddenly I was roughly pushed out of the way though, all I saw was a blue of black and blur and then I was rolling onto the ground. I groaned and uncurled myself and look up just as the T-Rexaur's tail smacked into Zell's side.  
  
'Zell!!' I screamed, stumbling back to my feet. I tried to run over to Zell but someone hooked they're arms around my waist, pulling me back.  
  
'Squall and Seifer will handle it, stay here.'  
  
I turned my head and looked up to see Irvine holding me.  
  
'B-but Zell,' I stuttered.  
  
'He'll be fine. He's been hit like that before. Just stay back and let Squall and Seifer take care of it,' Irvine said gravely then looked down at me, 'can I let go of you or will you run off?'  
  
'No, I'll stay here, just let me go,' I said quietly. Irvine nodded and removed his arms from my waist. I stumbled forward and watched as Seifer threw Zell over his shoulder while Squall finished off the T-Rexaur. Finally it collapsed to the ground and did not rise again. Squall ran a hand through his hair as Seifer gently placed Zell back on the ground. I walked over, my ears catching they're conversation.  
  
'He's knocked out, I need a phoenix down,' Seifer muttered then growled, aggravated, 'dumb shit, what the hell was he thinking?'  
  
'I don't know but we'll talk about it to him once he wakes up,' Squall said then tossed something over Zell's body, a beautiful red aura surrounding Zell. I put a hand to my mouth, both shocked and happy as Zell unsteadily sat up. I ran over, practically knocking Seifer out of the way as I knelt by him.  
  
'Zell you ok?' I ask softly. Zell didn't even seem to hear me, his gaze was glazed over and he was wobbling slightly. I reached over and gently rubbed the side of his face but before I could do anything else strong hands grasped my arms and moved me out of the way.  
  
'Stay over there, we still have to give him a couple more healing spells,' squall explained softly. I nodded and stood back over by the rest of Zell's class; they all looked pretty worried. Squall and Seifer must have given him up something good because the next thing I knew Zell was standing back up. My face brightened and I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waste.  
  
'Yes! Your ok!' I said happily, 'thanks for saving me there!' Zell pealed me off of him and smiled sheepishly.  
  
'Yeah I am and it was nothing kitten,' he said, blushing. I knew he was embarrassed not only about what happened but also that I had hugged him in front of his entire class. Squall stepped forward after he had spoken with Zell's students. I couldn't read his facial expression that clearly; it looked like he was angry but also disappointed.  
  
'I've told your class they are free for the rest of the afternoon,' Squall said grimly, 'how could you have been so foolish Zell? She's only been here for a couple of days!'  
  
'We didn't expect the T-Rexaur to attack,' Zell protested, his face flushing, 'its not like I went 'come here T-Rexaur nice, grade A slabs of meat here for ya! Tch, give me some fucking credit Squall.'  
  
Squall suddenly exploded and picked up Zell by the collar of his shirt.  
  
'I wont give you some 'fucking credit'! Leona could have been killed! YOU could have been killed!' he yelled. I stepped back a bit and bumped into Seifer who then gently put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
'Squall, calm down, it's not like chicken-wuss hasn't fought one before,' Seifer said dryly then walked over and put a hand on Squall's arm, 'put Zell down. Yes, Leona could have been seriously hurt or even killed but these are the risks everyone who aspires to become a SeeD must face. Man, I though you'd know that by now Squall.'  
  
Squall slowly let Zell back down then shook his head.  
  
'But she's not aspiring to be a SeeD, if she were to be killed what would happen? She'd never go back to her home, her family would be left in the dark and we'd be held responsible,' squall turned around and smiled at me, 'I don't know about you guys but that guilt isn't something I would want to carry around with my whole life.'  
  
'Squall,' I began, gently putting a hand on his arm, 'look, I know I'm from another world but.. I want to learn to battle like you guys do, I mean, I understand the dangers and I am willing to take the risks.'  
  
'That's great that you are up for things like this but,' squall sighed and turned to Zell, 'what would you have done if she had been killed?'  
  
Zell's face fell, his eyes turning very sad.  
  
'I don't know, it would seriously suck...' he said softly.  
  
'Exactly, that's why we have to be careful,' squall said, nodding.  
  
I groaned and clenched my fists angrily. I had had enough; I hated this! I wasn't some porcelain doll for them to keep up on some shelf, sheltered from everything.  
  
'Squall, you cant protect me like this! I'm not made of glass; if I can be of any use then work me to the bone for all I care! I hate feeling useless like this and if I an learn the skills you guys have then I'm totally up for it!' I yelled, my arms waving frantically. I sighed and smiled at the guys, 'come on; give me a chance ok? For all we know I was MEANT to learn these skills and help you fight in a battle that we don't even know about yet.'  
  
'She's got a point, Squall,' Irvine said, stepping up to stand beside Zell. Seifer nodded as well and dude, did he just flash me an approving smile? No, no I must be seeing things...  
  
'All right, but as you saw today, training can be just as dangerous as the real thing. Now, you'll have to get acquainted with all the special magical items we use and spells...not to mention a GF.'  
  
'Whoa, squall, I thought you said she wasn't gonna use one, man!' Zell said, stepping forward to stand by me, 'you said you didn't wan her to lose any of her memories.'  
  
'Well, then its up to you to decide Leona, are you willing to sacrifice those to attain a GF?' squall asked. I bit my bottom lip nervously, talk about a tough question to ask. Could I really sacrifice my memories for power? Sounded almost sadistic.  
  
'I-is there another way?' I asked, my voice trembling, 'like is there another way for me to have one junctioned but it not feed on my memories?'  
  
'I'm afraid not chicky-poo,' Seifer said then grinned, 'either ya get the GF and have your memories slowly dissipate or fight without one and be attacked because you're the weakest.'  
  
'Seifer,' squall hissed, 'look, I'll give you some time to think about it ok? Whenever you make your decision don't hesitate to tell me ok? We want what's best for you but also what your most comfortable with.'  
  
I nodded mutely and grasped Zell's hand.  
  
'All right well I better head back up to my office, Nida said he had something he wanted to talk to me about. I'll see you all later and don't forget to think about what you want to do, Leona,' Squall said then waved and left the training center.  
  
'Hehe, man squall went kinda nuts on you there huh Zell?' Irvine drawled.  
  
'Tch,' Zell grunted and squeezed my hand, 'you wanna get out of here?'  
  
I laughed and squeezed his hand back.  
  
'Yeah sure, just lets take the safest route out.'  
  
'The doors right over there babe, nothings gonna attack you,' Irvine explained as he pulled out what looked like a silver shotgun and began wiping it down with a cloth.  
  
'Yeah well, Zell said something like that and the next thing I knew that dino maniac was on our asses,' I said. Seifer and Irvine both laughed while Zell only blushed and gripped my hand a little harder.  
  
'Come on kitten, don't team up with them, that's not fair,' he griped, his shoulders slumping.  
  
'Sorry Zell,' I began then started to walk towards the door.  
  
'Where ya going?!'  
  
'Some place to think! I'll see you in the Caf later on tonight, Zell!' I called back and left the training center. I headed up towards the dormitories, stopping in front of mine and unlocked my door. Man, I had this awesome chance to experience having a GF junctioned to me.. but the price I had to pay was my memories. I sighed and locked the door behind me then ran and jumped onto my bed. I turned my head and looked out the window; mountains, forests and grassy fields as far as the eye could see. God, this place was seriously beautiful..  
  
'Even if you could go back, would you?' I muttered to myself. I shook my head and stared up at the wonderfully painted ceiling, spidery designs filling the corners. I couldn't even answer that question, which was what scared me. Did I seriously want to stay here the rest of my life? And if so, would I be able to? I sighed and sat back up, hugging my knees to my chest.  
  
'Sure, I could stay here, but then all the more reason I'd want to keep my memories,' I said softly. I guess thinking about this alone was a bad idea; I needed to talk to someone. I could just go talk to Zell or one of the others but-  
  
'Ugh!' I groaned, laying back down, 'I miss my friends!' I really did, I missed how they were always there for me, how they always understood, how they made me laugh so hard I would cry, how I could always count on them to do something for me. Would I ever make friends like them here? Maybe... sure Zell and the others were great people but I'd only been here for nearly a week, surely with time maybe we'd become closer but right now I still felt a little awkward.  
  
I rubbed my forehead, another heavy sigh escaping my lips. Had I been a little too quick with getting together with Zell and I? Squall had raised a very good point.. What if I ever was sent back to my world.. Would I really be able to handle the emotional pain? No, I wouldn't.. damn it, Leona! Are you having second thoughts about being with Zell Dincht? Give over, you've had cruddy boyfriends one after another and now this great guy appears -ok so he is really just some video game character in your world but that's beside the point- and you want to pass up the chance of being with him? Not only that, he's super nice and seems to like you too!  
  
Ok, so I have the whole Zell problem figured out, yes I will continue to be with Zell, even if the chance I may be sucked back into my world is there. Besides, I'd like to take that chance and see just how long Zell and I can stay together -depending on how long I am here of course- and with time I'll know if he is the right guy. Now though, my conscious must tackle must larger problems, like the one about me using a GF. So I have concluded that I would like staying here and I would like to stay together with Zell... But then that makes me even more protective of the memories I have of my home world. Could I really pass up every good laugh I shared with my friends, every funny joke I ever said, every still frame in my mind? What about my family? Sure I'd miss tem just as much as my friends, maybe even more... Would I ever be able to forget the good times I had with them? I don't even think I'd want to forget the bad times.. Gah! All of this was so frustrating.  
  
A guiding force, Leona, a magical creature that has awesome powers and makes you stronger...bah, why did my mind always manage to make me unsure of the decision I had jut made? It always happened and it's really starting to get to me. OK, Leona, Power that could save your life or memories, your choice..  
  
'I must be out of my mind,' I muttered then stood up and left my dorm room, heading off towards the Caf.  
  
*  
  
'Oh, hey Leona!' Selphie called from the bench she was sitting on out in the main Forum. She stood up and jogged over to me, 'heard about what happened with you and Zell. Woo, heard Squall was pretty angry.'  
  
'Yeah, at first he was but then he calmed down,' I said.  
  
'Oh, okies, well do ya wanna come to Caf with me? I was just marking some tests out here,' Selphie said as the two of us walked back to the bench she was sitting. Selphie leaned down and haphazardly put a thick pile of papers back into a binder. I got them all done! Everyone got a nice yellow star because they did great!' she said happily as she put the binder back into her bag and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
'That's good, I'm glad everyone in your class is doing so great,' I said.  
  
'Yeah, I have a pretty good class,' she said and started talking about something else but I wasn't paying attention. I saw Kruger walking out of the Caf and he looked pretty down. or maybe he always looked like that? I dunno, but there was just something about the way he was waking that-  
  
'OHH, LEONA LOOK OUT!'  
  
'Wha?' I turned my head at the sound of Selphie's worried cry when I smacked right into another one of the benches, my hip crushing into the edge with a dull crunch.  
  
'Ouch, damn it,' I hissed, my hand rubbing my now aching hip.  
  
'Ohh nooo, Leona are you ok?' Selphie asked.  
  
I hissed through my clenched teeth and pulled my hand away form my hip, 'yeah, I should be ok, I'll probably just have a delightful bruise.'  
  
'Well if you'd watch where your going, gal!' she cried, hooking her arm with mine, 'do you think you can walk?'  
  
'Yeah, I can, it just aches, I'll be ok,' I assured her. Selphie nodded and the two of us walked into the Caf.  
  
'What do you want for dinner?' she asked, 'its my turn to treat ya.'  
  
I groaned and ran a hand through my short curls.  
  
'Selphie, don't tell me you guys have a schedule as to who pays for me when and where,' I moaned, digging my toe in the ground, 'I mean, its not that I'm ungrateful its just I'm really starting to fee like a burden.' Ok, so maybe the thought of me staying here would be such a good idea, by the end of this week everyone was probably broke because of me!  
  
'Naw, don't worry about it Leewee,' she said, waving the subject away.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at the nickname.  
  
'Leewee?'  
  
Selphie turned around and giggled.  
  
'Don't ask, it just kinda popped up in a conversation Zell and I were having.'  
  
'So you two were talking about me?' I asked eagerly as Selphie and I grabbed our trays and stood in line.  
  
'Yeah, he talks about you a lot, he really likes ya,' she said then smiled and turned around to put in our order, 'Hi Rita! Ok, I'll have the roast beef with mashed potatoes and don't forget to pour the butter on! Oh and what do you want Leona?'  
  
I blushed, still a little uncomfortable from everyone buying me my food.  
  
'Um, I'll have the same, just not a lot of butter on my potatoes please,' I said. Selphie and I moved down the line to where the food was prepared and served.  
  
'Anyhoo, as I was saying, Zell was talking to me about how Squall said at first he wasn't very comfortable with the thought of you two being together,' Selphie said as she stood up on tip toes to see how long the line was, 'man, being short really stinks some times,' I heard her mutter.  
  
'Um, hey Selphie, what did Zell say exactly?' I asked, albeit timidly.  
  
'Just how he didn't care what Squall or anyone else thinks, he told me that he really cares for you, despite the fact you haven't even been here for a week. But he says that the reason that he knows its true, I mean, I've known Zell pretty long and hearing the next thing he said after that totally blew me away.'  
  
'Whatdidhesaywhatdidhesay?!' I practically demanded.  
  
'Whoa, calm down Leewee,' Selphie said then giggled and whispered in my ear, 'he said he's never felt this way before, tee hee, isn't that sweet?'  
  
I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face and I let out a gleeful giggle. WHOO HOO, Zell Dincht feel's for me like he's never felt for any girl before... Whoa, that's a nice feeling.  
  
'And what are you two ladies giggling about? Me I bet.'  
  
I looked over to see Irvine now standing in line with us, his arms circling around Selphie's waist.  
  
'Heh, don't give yourself too much credit cowboy! We were actually talking about Zell,' Selphie said then pecked Irvine on the cheek. Irvine looked like he was about to face fault or something. I stifled a giggle then poked Selphie to tell her that our orders were being served. We grabbed out food and followed Irvine over to a table behind a rather large bushy plant. Selphie, Irvine and I started to eat our dinner, expecting squall, Rinoa and Zell to pop up any minute but they didn't, even after we had finished our meals.  
  
'I wonder where they are,' I wondered aloud.  
  
'Ohhh wait now I remember! Quistis and Seifer had invited Rinoa and Squall to go out for dinner with them tonight,' Selphie said then smacked a hand to her forehead, 'I cant believe I forgot.'  
  
'Well, ok that explains they're whereabouts darlin, but where's Zell?" Irvine asked. Selphie opened her mouth to answer but then shut it and smiled.  
  
'He's right over there.'  
  
I spun in my seat to see Zell holding onto a tray full of hotdogs and other food. He looked so cute looking around, all lost and confused like. He obviously couldn't see us because of the large bush that was in front of us, so I stood up and crept up behind him.  
  
'Boo!' I whispered into his ear. Zell jumped a bit but managed to keep his food balanced on his tray.  
  
'Hyne, Leona don't do that ok?' he asked, then leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek.  
  
'Ok I wont,' I looked down at his quite massive tray of food, 'what are you doing? Feeding an army?'  
  
Zell laughed and slapped his stomach, 'yup!' he said proudly. I laughed and lead him over to where I had bee sitting with Irvine and Selphie before. Zell sat down an immediately began shoveling food into his mouth, stopping every now and then to take a drink. Selphie leaned over towards me and giggled.  
  
'Ever since the party we had after the defeat of Ultimecia he always makes sure that he has a glass of some drink.'  
  
'Why?' I asked, still staring at the human vacuum.  
  
'Because he was wolfing down some hotdogs and started to choke,' Selphie said then burst out laughing. I laughed too, looking over at Irvine to see a wide grin spreading across his lips.  
  
'Whuh?' Zell said through a mouthful of food, 'whuh 're roo walking aboot.'  
  
'Zell honey, chew then swallow before you speak,' I teased. Zell blushed and swallowed the food that was in his mouth.  
  
'Sorry, just ah, was really hungry,' he explained, albeit sheepishly.  
  
'That's ok Zell...' I said then trailed off, 'um, I thought about having a GF,' I said slowly.  
  
Zell raised his eyebrows; I had also caught Selphie's and Irvine's attention.  
  
'...and?' Zell asked.  
  
'I want to, I want to attain one and be like you guys, I want to become a SeeD.'  
  
  
  
A/N: DUH DUH DUHHH! Hi everyone ^_^ sorry for the late update, just been pondering what I should do with this fic and I now have everything sorted out! Sorry for the cliff hangar endings, I know some people don't like them but its how I like to end the chapter ^_^ anyhoo, stay tuned for the next chapter cause that's when things get REALLY interesting!  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	11. chapter 11

A/N: Whoo, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!  
  
Disclaimer: I won nothing except the story idea and Leona =P  
  
*  
  
I nervously followed Zell up to squall's office. Ok Leona, you have just chosen to throw away any memory you have of your friends, your family.. Your world.. Was I really willing to give this up? was I really giving up such a precious gift for...the precious gift of power in return. I sighed, I knew that it was considered an honor to be junctioned to a GF, especially to the special creature. Power... Power was what I was bargaining for.  
  
'Leona?'  
  
I closed my eyes softly and looked up and smiled at Zell.  
  
'Yes Zell?'  
  
He gently cupped my face in his hand, his gloved thumb running over my lips. He then sighed and pulled away, indicating towards the large double doors before us.  
  
'Its nothing, don't stress it ok?' he flashed me a toothy grin and pushed the doors open, 'come on, we gotta tell Squall.'  
  
I nodded, albeit nervously and followed Zell into squalls office, stopping in front of a large wooden desk where Squall sat. He looked up from the paper work he was doing and looked at us curiously.  
  
'Zell? Leona? What are guys doing here?'  
  
Zell looked over at me and nodded, I had to be the one to tell squall.  
  
'I've been thinking a lot of juntioning a GF to myself,' I began, moving my hands like I was preparing to give a speech, 'and well... I'd like to junction one to myself. There MUST be a reason why I've been sent here and I'd like to have a GF not only for protection but also for security...'  
  
Squall stood up from his desk and walked around to the front of it. He leaned against it, gently clicking a pen in his hand.  
  
'But?' he asked, coaxing the rest out of me. I sighed and turned my head, looking the other way.  
  
'But I'm still battling with myself. I'm not sure if I want to sacrifice my memory's,' I said then turned around to face him again, 'I don't want to lose them.'  
  
'Leona, it's a sacrifice you'll have to make if you wish to obtain a GF,' squall said, his tone completely serious, 'there can be not buts.'  
  
I sighed and put a hand to my head. I had to decide here and now, power for memory's, power for memory's, power for memory's-  
  
'Why doesn't she just keep a journal? You know, like we all used to do Squall,' Zell said, interrupting my thoughts, 'you don't automatically lose your memories once a GF's junctioned to you, maybe she can write about her world, her family and her friends.'  
  
'Zell that's brilliant!' I cried, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck, ' I can't believe I never thought of it before!' I turned and looked over at squall to see he was seriously considering this.  
  
'I do not doubt that it will take you a while to record all your memories,' he said, albeit skeptically.  
  
'Don't worry about it Squall, as long as I have something that will at least jolt my memory than I think I should be fine,' I said confidently.  
  
'Alright then, well GF's aren't something that just pop up in thin air,' squall said then went and scribbled something down on a piece of paper, 'here's the Rangnarok's pass codes, take her down to Centra; the fire caverns too busy right now with students and such,' squall explained, handing the piece of paper to Zell who nodded his thanks. He then turned and flashed me an encouraging smile, 'you should find one down there, you'll need to draw it out of the monster most likely if you do not battle one head on but I'm sure you'll be alright.'  
  
'There's no need to worry, Squall. I'll keep an eye out on her and besides, I'll just weaken the thing up and have hr draw it out then I'll finish the monster off,' Zell said. I noticed how he puffed his chest out a bit; hee hee, Zell was so cute.  
  
'Alright, just you two be careful. If you DO get one, as soon as you get back I want you to start that journal, Leona,' Squall advised.  
  
'Of course, 'I said then copied the salute Zell did and left the office. Once Zell and I were back into the elevator I felt myself being roughly lifted off the ground and swung around. My foot painfully smacked a bar and I cried out and playfully smacked Zell's arms.  
  
'Let me down you goof ball! You just killed my foot!' I yelled.  
  
'Aw, dude I'm so sorry!' Zell said then leaned down and yanked my foot, pulling my upside down. I yelped and tried to balance myself by putting both hands down on the ground.  
  
'Zell exactly WHAT are you doing?' I asked, kicking slightly.  
  
'Stop squirming Leona! I'm trying to see if you hurt you foot badly!'  
  
'Zell what are you talking about? It's fine now let me-'  
  
'Ping.'  
  
I looked up as high as I could to see Zell and I had arrived on the first floor and were now being stared at by half of Gardens population. We WERE in a pretty odd position; his hands holding my one foot up while the other dangled haphazardly and my arms struggling to keep myself balanced. I blushed and awkwardly fell to the floor with a clunk as Zell let me go. I laughed nervously and jumped back up, hiding my face with my hands as I stormed out of the elevator, dragging Zell behind me.  
  
'Whoa, Leona slow down! My legs can only go so fast!' he stumbled.  
  
'Zell, why the hell did you turn me upside down?' I asked then sighed when he flashed me his 'I'm-so-sorry-it'll-never-happen-again-' smile, 'oh never mind, you may be a doofus,' I teased then gave him a kiss on the cheek, 'but a cute one at that.'  
  
Zell blushed then shook his head and lead me around to the back of Garden where we came upon a large hangar. Zell walked up to it and yanked one of the large metal doors open to revel a huge dragon like ship.  
  
'Whoa..' I murmured then turned to Zell, pointing at the large ship, 'what IS that?'  
  
Zell smiled and walked up to it, digging into his quite large pockets for the piece of paper squall had given him. After he punched in a couple numbers there was a mechanical hiss and suddenly hatch opened and a staircase made its way to the ground.  
  
'This Leona, is the Rangnarok! BOOYA BABY!' he cried then happily ran up the stairs. I raised my eyebrow, shaking my head bemusedly as I followed behind Zell. The moment I stepped into the ship I was overwhelmed, it really was huge!!  
  
'Zell?' I called out, my voice echoing through the large open space. I heard a door hiss open and Zell's blonde head popped through it.  
  
'Follow me, I gotta go get the engines started up,' he said then disappeared again. I shrugged and followed him, going through the door only to come into a much smaller one that had a small lift on one of the walls.  
  
'Over to the right of this lift is another room, you can go wait in there for now while I start up the engines and get us going. I'll call you up here in a while,' he said then gently pushed m off the lift, 'se ya in a minute.'  
  
I nodded and watched Zell disappear up into the ceiling then sighed and walked into a long room that had chairs along each wall. I heard a loud nose and stumbled a bit as the Rangnarok gave a jolt. I quickly jumped into one of the chairs and buckled up my belt then watched through the large glass windows as we pulled out of the hangar and was soon in the sky. Once I felt I could trust my own legs I unbuckled my belt and stood up, walking towards the window. I put a hand to the cool surface and looked down to see Garden quickly disappear from sight.  
  
'Ok, so how long you gonna leave me alone down here Zell?' I sighed and flopped back into a chair. Great, now that I was alone again I'd probably start thinking about my decision and then that will probably lead to m regretting it, and then all this trouble Zell's gone to will be a-  
  
'Leona? Get your butt up to the cockpit!'  
  
I laughed and spun my head around, looking for the speaker. I stood up and walked out of the room and cautiously stepped onto the lift.  
  
'Ok Mr. lift, I don't like you and you don't like me but I'm sure we can come to an agreement,' I muttered as I searched for the button that made it go up. I growled, irritated when I couldn't find it. I tilted my head upwards, hoping Zell would be able to hear me.  
  
'Zell?? I cant get the lift to work!!' I yelled. I waited a couple minutes and then saw the three blonde spikes and then Zell's tattooed face.  
  
'Whattya talkin' about Leona? See that big red button right there? Yeah, that one will get ya up here,' he said, and then stuck his tongue out playfully. I turned to see a big red button on one of the railings and let out an angry growl. Way to go Leona, you've succeeded in making yourself look like a total idiot, is there anything else you'd like to add on to this? Don't forget to actually get off the lift and I'm sure you'll be fine.  
  
'Oh shut up,' I muttered to my nagging brain and slammed down on the button.  
  
*  
  
I yawned and slowly blinked my eyes open. Damn it, I must have fallen asleep on the way to Centra. I slapped my lips together and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes lazily to see I had cuddled up into the co-pilots chair. I sat up and ran my hands down my face when something slid off of me and I looked down onto the floor to see it was Zell's jacket. He really was too sweet.  
  
'Zell?' I asked aloud. He wasn't in the pilots seat; he wasn't even in the room! I climbed out of the chair, pulling Zell's jacket over my shoulders as I stepped onto the lift and went down. Still no Zell. I walked into the large hangar of the 'Rok and went down the stairs, my feet stepping into sand.  
  
'Zell, where are you?' I asked. Ok, now I was starting to get worried, Zell wouldn't have just left me here alone.. it wasn't like him. Plus, in all honesty, I didn't like being alone, especially somewhere that was totally unfamiliar to me.  
  
'GOTCHA!'  
  
I screamed as I was roughly picked up and swung over someone's should. I started to kick and punch, screaming Zell's name at the top of my lungs. I clobbered the guy right in the head, heard an 'oomph' and was dropped to the ground. Then the guilt hit.  
  
'Oh Zell!' I cried; dropping to my knee's as I took his head in my arms. I had gotten him pretty good and while he was still conscious there was a large bump forming on his forehead that looked quite painful. I suddenly remembered how badly head scared me. The anger hit.  
  
'Zell you bumfuggly!! Why would you scare me like that?' I asked, poking his chest repeatedly.  
  
'Leona- ow- I was only -ow- playin! Come on -ow- cut me some -ow- slack here!' he protested, his palms turned up submissively. I leaned back on my heels and looked at him skeptically.  
  
'Give me a better reason why I shouldn't eat you,' I said menacingly, crossing my arms.  
  
'Well,' Zell began, putting a hand to his chin, 'when you put it THAT way..' he teased.  
  
'Argh! Your unbelievable sometimes Zell!' I said, throwing my arms up into the air exasperatedly. Zell jumped up from the ground and wrapped his arms around me from behind.  
  
'Yeah, maybe but that's why you love me,' he said then leaned in and planted a kiss on my neck. I physically melted and felt a shiver run up my spine. I turned around and flashed him a lop-sided grin, proving to him that he was right. I pulled off his jacket and handed it back to him.  
  
'Sha up,' I said, gently cuffing his shoulder with my fist. Zell tilted his head back and laughed then clipped a belt of bottles and other odd items to him. I looked at them curiously, weird fluids and gases floating around in the tiny bottles. I also saw what looked like a marble bag but seemed to carry strange looking stones.  
  
'What IS all of that?' I asked, pointing to his belt.  
  
'Wha? Oh, just some healing items and such,' he said then reached into the little pouch and pulled out a shiny blue stone, 'this hears an Ultima stone, if I were to throw it at an enemy there'd be a large green and yellow blast and it would do some serious damage,' he explained the carefully tucked it back into his pouch.  
  
'Right Leona, have you learned the 'draw' ability?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, I went over it with Quistis the other day when she and I were practicing in the training center. I have a couple Sleep's and confuses on me. Will they be any help?'  
  
Zell shook his head uncertainly.  
  
'Depends, sometimes the monsters are too strong for those to take effect but its great that you know how to draw from enemy's. Right,' Zell began, dusting off the sand from his hands, 'I was checking out the area, luckily I wasn't attacked but I have found a pretty menacing looking cave and I have the sneaking suspicion that there may be a water GF in there, most likely Leviathan or if we're lucky Brothers,' he explained then took my hand and lead me across the small sand dunes and into a forest. I moved closer to Zell, strange sounds from animals that were unknown to me echoing all around us.  
  
'Don't worry, there isn't anything worse out here then maybe a Grat of a Jelly Eye, ' Zell explained. I heard another noise behind us and spun around to take a look but didn't see anything. I took a back step towards Zell but bumped into him.  
  
'Oomph, Zell what's going on?' I asked, turning around as I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'That's the cave just up ahead; I want you to stay close to me all right? When we come to the GF you just let me make the first blow and then I want you to draw from it ok? If its not just a normal monster that has a GF inside of it and is an ACTUAL GF, you just hit it as hard as you can and then let me do the rest ok?' Zell explained, his tone grave.  
  
'Zell, I can fight too. I don't want you wearing yourself out,' I said. Zell smiled and squeezed my hand.  
  
'Leona, I NEVER wear out so don't sweat it ok? Come on, lets go find that GF and get it junctioned to you as soon as possible.'  
  
I nodded and didn't follow Zell into the cave; instead I stood at his side, prepared for anything.  
  
*  
  
Zell and I had been inside the cave for twenty minutes, had fought numerous bite bugs and weird looking bat creatures before my hope to attain a GF became small. I sighed and sat down on a rock, looking around the blue, sparkling cave.  
  
'Zell, its hopeless, there isn't anything in here, I'll never attain a GF,' I said, burying my face in my hands. Zell walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.  
  
'Aw, come on Leona, don't talk like that. It's just nothing like ya,' he said then gave me a kiss, 'your gonna get a GF just I guess not today. GF's don't just pop up in thin air as Squall said.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess your right,' I said. Zell nodded and stood up, looking around the cave a bit.  
  
'This was still a pretty cool adventure,' he said then flashed me a toothy grin. I loved his smile; it just screamed 'bring it on!!' but was so sweet at the same time. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back; Zell was right, this trip had been a lot of fun and this cave was totally beautiful. I decided that before we left I'd collect a couple stones from it just for mementoes.  
  
'Well, I say we head back to the 'Rok and- AHHHH!'  
  
My eyes shot open when I heard Zell's scream and just saw his stunned face as the ground collapsed before him.  
  
'Zell!' I screamed and dived forward, trying to grab him before he fell. I got a grip of it but before I could react Zell's weight was dragging me across the ground and into the gaping hole. Zell and I both screamed as fell for what seemed like a long time before we roughly hit the ground. I groaned and rolled over to see Zell slowly sitting up and dusting himself off.  
  
'Leona? You ok?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, yeah I'm fine, nothings broken. What about you?' I asked, turning to face him. There wasn't much light; only a pillar of it shone down from the hole that Zell and I had fallen through.  
  
'I'm fine, nothings broken either,' he said then stood up and helped me up onto my feet. I slapped my hands across my legs and butt to get the dirt off and sighed.  
  
'I guess our little adventure isn't over yet.'  
  
Zell nodded and took the lead, stepping into the darkness.  
  
'What do you thinks down here?' I asked as we walked deeper and deeper into the darkness. Suddenly, as if we had stepped into a fridge, it got very cold. I started to shiver, my teeth chattering slightly.  
  
'Here, take my jacket,' Zell said, pulling me close to him as he helped me put his jacket on. I smiled my thanks but then frowned when I realized all he had on underneath was a black muscle shirt.  
  
'No, Zell you take it, you'll get sick,' I protested, already peeling the jacket off of me. Zell put a hand on my arm, stopping me.  
  
'I'd rather have it that way then you be the one who's sick,' he said then rubbed my arms with his hands, 'I'll be fine.'  
  
I nodded and was about to say something when suddenly huge icicles erupted from the ground, surrounding us like a cage. I cried out in surprise and felt Zell pull me closer. Oh my god, what if one erupts right beneath us..  
  
'Stay close to me,' I heard Zell mutter. For a couple minutes all I could hear was the pounding of my own heart and Zell's quickened breaths. Suddenly there was a woman's laughter echoing through the tunnel we were in. It was a very surreal laugh, almost a little too high-pitched for a human and very mysterious. Zell and I both spun around, trying to find the source of the laughter when another large icicle erupted from the ground before us.  
  
'Shiva..'  
  
I just barely heard Zell's astonished whisper as I stared at the beautiful creature before us. She looked like a woman but her body was white, almost like snow with blue and yellow stripes and gentle spikes here and there. She seemed to glimmer and the whole hallway lit up in her presence. She tilted her head to the side and smiled curiously.  
  
'And what has Hyne sent me today?' she asked, hr voice echoing eerily. I shuttered from the sound of it and closed my eyes. Oh god, she was going to kill us, she was going to kill us, she's going to kill-  
  
'We are seeking a battle,' Zell said. Thank god he had found his courage cause god knows I hadn't. Shiva seemed to lift her nose up at this proposal and she crossed her arms disdainfully.  
  
'You humans, it's all you wish to do,' she sneered then set her eyes on my form. I must have looked pretty pathetic to her cause she wore a mask of disgust. Suddenly though, her face softened and she now wore a look of either amazement or curiosity, I couldn't really tell.  
  
'Who is that girl?' she asked in her echoing, musical voice.  
  
'My names Leona,' I said, albeit timidly.  
  
'Leona?' she smiled and unfolded her arms, 'And tell me, Leona, where do you reside from?'  
  
'Uh, Earth,' I muttered, still totally amazed.  
  
'Just as I expected,' she said then closed hr eyes and stepped down from her ice platform and walked towards us. She obliterated two of the large icicles that was encasing Zell and I and stepped up to me.  
  
'Hey! What are you doing?!' Zell yelled and jumped forward but Shiva lifted an arm and instantly Zell's feet were covered with ice and stuck to the ground.  
  
'LEMME OUTTA HERE!' he screamed, leaning down to punch at the ice. Shiva only glared at him and then with a flick of the wrist an invisible energy knocked him up against the wall. Icicles formed around his hands and his feet again.  
  
'Stay quiet, I have no intention of harming her,' Shiva cooed then turned back to me, 'how long have you been here?'  
  
I gulped and shivered a bit; the temperature had dropped even more since Shiva had come.  
  
'I- well, maybe a month,' I said quietly.  
  
'A month?' Shiva asked again, although she sounded surprised, 'then it hasn't happened yet,' she muttered, turning around so her back was to me.  
  
'What hasn't happened?' I asked fearfully. Shiva turned around and looked at me, almost sadly.  
  
'Things that I and many others like me have seen but you humans are still oblivious to,' she said softly, 'do you know why you have been sent here?'  
  
I shook my head. I started to shake again and it wasn't because of the temperature.  
  
'You were sent here for a reason, just as the other men and women who have come here were. Some of them were sent here so long ago that they're appearance has been long since forgotten,' Shiva explained.  
  
'But what IS the reason?' I asked, 'I don't understand any of this, I don't see how I can be of any help.'  
  
'You will be of great help when the time comes, Leona, you just haven't realized that,' Shiva said, standing by the podium of ice she had created.  
  
'Why me though what is to come? What good am I?' I asked desperately, 'there's so many questions I have and you seem to be the only one who can answer them. Will you do that for me?'  
  
Shiva closed her eyes ad slowly nodded.  
  
'I will answer as many as I can.'  
  
I nodded, deciding on my first question.  
  
'Why was I brought here?'  
  
'You were brought her because like few others in your world you carry a hidden gift.. A special power so to speak,' Shiva explained then sighed, 'This gift differs between each person. The last man who had traveled here came in the form as a GF,' Shiva smiled at me, 'although I'm sure you've already figured that out.'  
  
I nodded and put a hand to my forehead.  
  
'But what IS my special power?' I asked.  
  
'Nobody will know until the right moment comes. In the last young mans case, as soon as he came here he took the form of the GF Ifrit. I would know this because we GF's can communicate with each other. We know every language of every world, we are the wisest of all creatures on this planet.'  
  
'So, when will be my right moment?' I asked, my head clearing up just a little.  
  
Shiva tilted her head from side to side.  
  
'It could be a very emotional or painful moment, it all depends on you,' she explained, 'I fear that there is a great evil drawing closer and closer to this world.'  
  
'Where is it from?' Zell asked, still struggling against the ice that had him pinned to the all.  
  
'I do not know for sure but what I do know is that it is not this world,' she turned back to me, 'nor yours.'  
  
'Could it be Ultimecia again?' Zell asked. Shiva shook her head.  
  
'I do not believe so, she was indeed destroyed.. No, I fear this is something more powerful and much more fearsome.'  
  
'And I've been sent here to stop it,' I choked out and fell to my knees, 'I'm useless, I'm not a good fighter, I got scared just when I saw you Shiva, how can I take on this new evil,' I said then hid my hands in my face, tears stinging at the corner of my eyes.  
  
'Everyone gets afraid child, it's only natural. Great and terrible things will happen once this new evil arrives but I have confidence that you will be able to handle what ever it is. There is a great power hidden in you and while I can not pin point exactly what it is. its there, and its shining brightly,' Shiva said then soared towards me and placed a cool hand on my cheek, 'you just don't see it yet. The evil will come but you will defeat it.'  
  
I furiously wiped at the tear that was streaking down my cheek, almost ashamed to cry in front of Shiva.  
  
'But I can not do this alone,' I said softly.  
  
'No, you cant without the support of the people you love,' she said and smiled, 'I know you left behind many when you came to this world, people you cared strongly for and had great bonds with. But,' she said and took my hand, 'I know you have made bonds with new people here and its those people who will see you through such hard times and in the end you will be victorious,' she said, glancing over at Zell. I smiled and wiped away my remaining tears.  
  
'Do not be fearful because fear is what will be your downfall, stand tall and be strong and keep faith in yourself and others and you will succeed,' Shiva said then encased herself in another sheath of ice. I heard her quiet, soothing voice say 'farewell' and then she disappeared. I took a deep breath and ran a hand down my face then turned and ran to Zell.  
  
'I can't believe it, ' he muttered as I used a fira on him to melt the ice. He fell into my arms, knocking us both to the ground.  
  
'Zell are you ok?' I asked, quickly looking over him to make sure he wasn't hurt.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine Leona...,' he turned and pulled me close to him, 'we have to get back to Squall, he has to know about this.'  
  
'I know, lets go,' I said then remembered e had fallen through a hole down here, 'damn it, how do we get out Zell? We fell into here remember?'  
  
Zell grinned and pointed over towards the pillar of light that seeped in through the hole to see a staircase made of ice leading up.  
  
'Looks like Shiva was looking ahead,' Zell said then the two of us walked to the staircase of ice and began to climb up. I couldn't believe it; I did have a reason to be here.. To protect this world from an unknown evil.. Oh god, how was I supposed to protect anyone? I didn't even know if this power inside me existed.  
  
'Do not be fearful because fear is what will be your downfall, stand tall and be strong and keep faith in yourself and others and you will succeed.'  
  
Shiva's encouraging words pushed the doubtful thoughts out of my mind. I WAS here for a reason and I now had people I loved here and the thought of them being hurt made me want to do whatever I had to. I would prevent any pain and suffering that was to come to this world, the people here didn't need it. From what I knew, they had experienced enough. Everyone I had met had done so much for me. It was now my turn to do something for them  
  
*  
  
A/N: WHAAA! Yes, I got it done! Whoo, fifteen pages that's right! ^_^ Hehe, sorry for the long wait everyone! I really hope this chapter was worth it! This chapter basically explains the real reason why Leona is here. Leona will not obtain a GF because she does not need it, and you'll soon see why in later chapters so please, be sure to continue to read and review! Also, thank you to EVERYONE who has read and reviewed, you guys are super and I owe you so much for taking the time to read and review my story! You really are great and I cant thank you enough =)  
  
On a sadder note, my grandfather has just passed away so I may not be writing for a while, I will get back to it, I just need some time. Thank you everyone. 


	12. chapter 12

A/N: First off I'd like to apologize to all of my readers for the long delay. Your condolences and encouraging words helped and I wish to thank all of you for that. My grandfather's sudden passing was very unexpected but not only that, school is now getting the best of me and I have been rather busy. I'd personally like to thank Rona La Penguin and HeartOvalion for getting my ass in gear. Thanks guys ^-^  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, want 'em but cant have 'em.. yet ^_~ ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~*~  
  
Zell and I quickly walked down the long halls of Balamb Garden, the threat of a new evil hanging heavily in the air above us. I couldn't help being terrified yet curious at the same time over the whole matter. I had been here for a relatively short period of time and now I find out my true meaning for being here is to help battle a new evil?  
  
Shucks, I'll just chuck on my battle gear and hop to it!  
  
'Leona?'  
  
Zell's worried voice took me out of my mind wanderings.  
  
'What is it baby?' I asked, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. His eyebrows were deeply furrowed and it looked as if he was close to tears, 'Zell?' I asked again, this time more concerned.  
  
'I- I'm worried about this, the new evil, the battles that will come. Hyne Leona I'm shit scared that- that I'll lose you.I love you so much....' Zell's shoulders started to shake and he bowed his head. I caught the glimmer of a shining tear rolling down his cheek and off his chin. My heart broke in two from the sight and I quickly wrapped my arms around him.  
  
'Zell.' I choked out, my own tears freely swimming down my cheeks, 'I'm- I'm really afraid too.. So afraid.' I said then buried my face into Zell's still shaking shoulders. Zell sniffled and pulled away slightly, only so he could look at my face. He pulled off his leather glove and gently, with the back of his hand, wiped away my tears.  
  
'Hey yo. I just don't know what I'd do without you Kitten,' he said then wiped his sniffling nose against his sleeve, his eyes still red from his tears, 'Hyne, I know ya aren't from this world but.. I guess I never wanted to realize that. I wanted to live some illusion that you'd be here forever.'  
  
'Zell..' I said softly.  
  
'Leona, when this whole thing starts.. I'll protect you, even if it's the last thing I do.. I couldn't bear the thought of you gone, over the past months you have become everything to me. I wake up with a smile on my face only because I know I will be seeing you. and the days when I don't or am too busy I-  
  
'Get grouchy?' I said, chuckling a bit as I finished his sentence. Zell's face cracked into a huge grin and he hoisted me up into his arms and swung me around.  
  
'Hells yes, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you keep me happy, when skies are gray!' he started singing. I was a little surprised by his sudden outburst (not surprised though by the number of Balamb students staring at us) but it warmed my heart and I decided to play along.  
  
'You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away,' I sung softly, tilting my head down to nuzzle my nose against his. My lips trailed down across the smooth surface of his face, traced his tattoo and finally met his soft lips.  
  
'Never knew you had such a pretty voice,' he said after the kiss was finished. I grinned and took his hand in mine, swinging it back and forth gently.  
  
'You never asked me to sing for you,' I said, gently cuffing his chin with my fist. Zell chuckled and reached over, trying to tickle my sides. I yelped and pulled away but he had a firm grip of my hand.  
  
'Zell you tickle me and I swear to god!' I cried, gently pounding my small fists on his back after he hoisted me up and over his shoulders.  
  
'You'll do what? Come on, tell me, I'm dying to know!' he said, laughing.  
  
'She'll kick ya in the Nad's, that's what she'll do.'  
  
I put a hand over my mouth and laughed at the remark. Telling from the voice, it was undoubtedly Seifer. Zell put me down and my guess was proven right when I saw Seifer standing before us.  
  
'Hiyas Seiffy!' I said teasingly.  
  
'Don't call me that,' he hissed.  
  
'Ohhhh, why not?' I asked, slinking up to him and poking his firm stomach. He crossed his arms and looked down at me. Not the look down like he was looking at an ant, but more like he was looking down at a goofball friend. This made m very pleased. Whoo, me, Leona Chaplin, number one klutz of all time, moved up to friend status to Seifer Almasy. That's right, bow before me.  
  
'Because its annoying,' he said, rather nonchalantly. I lightly punched his arm and took a step back to Zell.  
  
'Nah, you know you love me Seiffy.'  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes in response then motioned towards the library.  
  
'Squall and the others are in the conference room in the library. They want you guys to meet them there ASAP,' Seifer quickly looked at me then turned his gaze back to Zell, 'they want to know if Leona successfully attained and equipped a GF.'  
  
'Shit!' I hissed. Damn it, I had completely forgotten about even getting a GF. The moment Shiva parted her lips and spoke to me, told me of all to come, a GF was the farthest thing on my mind. Sort of ironic isn't it? You know, actually speaking to a GF and then totally forgetting about one? Or maybe I'm just being stupid or maybe-  
  
'Leona?'  
  
'Bah! Sorry,' I muttered, tilting my head so Zell and Seifer didn't see my blush.  
  
'Like I said, Space Cadet!' Seifer teased. I slowly flipped him the bird then regained my composure.  
  
'Well.. I didn't get a GF,' I started slowly, 'but, we did speak with Shiva and I think you and the others should know about what she told Zell and myself.'  
  
'What? A GF directly spoke to you?' Seifer said, seeming astonished, 'what? Why? Tell me now!'  
  
'No, we'll discuss it with the others Seifer,' Zell said, putting his hands on my shoulders to turn me around towards the library, 'If you want to know and you want to help, the come to the library and hear us out.'  
  
Seifer shrugged and casually swung Hyperion over his shoulder and followed us to the library.  
  
~*~  
  
'Your not serious!'  
  
'It cant be?!'  
  
'Why now? Didn't we defeat Ultimecia?'  
  
Oooook, Leona officially has a headache. I groaned and rubbed the sides of my head. Who'd have thought explaining this to the gang would be so difficult.. And so painful.  
  
'Look guys, I told you, Shiva just said there's a new threat that will arrive soon and that I'm supposed to be the one to stop whatever it is,' I explained, rather roughly. But then again, we had been through it at least three times already.  
  
'Did she mention who this new evil would be? What its name is? It's form?' Quistis questioned relentlessly. I sighed and sat back down in my chair, resting my face in my hands. I looked up and rubbed my face, hoping a less stressed one would appear.  
  
'She said nothing like that. She had no specific details,' I explained then let out an aggravated growl, 'she couldn't even tell me WHAT 'power' I have.'  
  
Squall leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. He seemed as flustered as I was. hell, everyone did.  
  
'I cant believe how in the dark we are on this whole thing. We don't even know when this 'new evil' is going to attack so how the hell can we properly prepare? Not only that but,' he turned his eyes and quickly glanced at me then faced the others, 'I don't know how comfortable I am with the idea your our 'savior'.. No offence.'  
  
'None taken,' I said, raising a hand, 'I'd have doubts too. Lets face it, I'm not the most coordinated girl in the world, I don't think things through enough, I have close to no good fighting skills,' I allowed my hand to fall back onto the table with a loud clunk, 'how the hell can I be the one to save you all? It just doesn't make sense.'  
  
'She said your powers were hidden though right?' Rinoa reminded us, flashing me an encouraging smile. She was really nice; she always found a way to bring my spirits back up.  
  
'That may be true Sug,' Irvine drawled, 'but how are we to know these 'powers' are going to come through when we need them?'  
  
Well, lets all sit back and watch as Leona's spirits just took a hike right out the window.  
  
'Irvine's right guys..' Selphie said, flashing me an apologetic glance, 'we cant rely on something so ambiguous. I'm sorry Leona, its not that I have no faith in you just. what if Shiva and the other GF's are wrong? What would we do?'  
  
Zell suddenly bolted up from his seat, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white.  
  
'Yo! Think about it, why the hell was she sent here then? Explain that to me! There's no fucking way she was just sent here for nothin'! I cant believe how little faith you all have in Leona! You can't deny it, you just think she's hear for our viewing pleasure or something! I, for one, think she could do it,' Zell said, his eyes becoming teary again, 'and even if it takes something painful or dramatic, I know Leona will succeed! Obviously I'm the only one who believes in her here!'  
  
'Zell, you can't make such assumptions,' Quistis said coolly, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Yeah? Well your just jealous cause you're not the hot shit one aren't ya Quisty? You always wanted to be the center of attention!' Zell yelled back. Quistis shot up from her chair, her face looking appalled.  
  
'How DARE you say something like that! That's not it at all! I just don't think it's logical to trust something to ambiguous!' she cried, angrily folding her arms, 'it's obvious that the others agree with me.'  
  
'Quistis is right Zell,' Irvine said, standing up as well.  
  
'Shut your mouth you god damn Galbadian hick!' Zell screamed.  
  
'I'll show you a Galbadian hick you little shit,' Irvine said and dived at Zell knocking him down to the ground. I was roughly knocked back, someone catching me. I looked up to see it was Seifer, his eyes on Zell and Irvine fighting on the floor, and he didn't look impressed. Unsteadily I stood on my own two feet and looked over to see Rinoa and Quistis arguing, Selphie looking lost and Squall just looking fatigued.  
  
'Rinoa! Quisty! Come on guys, don't fight!' I heard Selphie wail. I didn't know what to do! Irvine and Zell were still fighting each other on the floor, not even affected by Seifers attempts to break them up. But then there was Rinoa and Quistis, screaming at each other like two cats. I decided I'd first try to break up Rinny and Quistis. If Seifer was having difficulty breaking up Zell and Irvine I doubted I could do anything.  
  
'Guys! Don't fight, please,' I said, trying to get between them. I looked over at a very confused yet irritated looking Squall. He moved over to where Seifer was and started to help break up Irvine and Zell. 'Oh shut up Leona, you caused this whole mess! Why don't you just bloody go back to where you came from!' Quistis suddenly shrieked. The entire room fell silent then; even Irvine and Zell stopped fighting. I opened my mouth and moved my lips, hoping something would come out, some words to defend myself but all I heard was silence. Then the pain hit, the realization that this was my fault, everything that was happening was my doing..  
  
'Leona. no, I- I didn't mean to say that,' Quistis stuttered, reaching out to take my hand. I pulled away and nodded, blinking away tears that were threatening to fall freely.  
  
'No, your right Quistis,' I said, then put my hands together and slowly backed up towards the door, 'perhaps you guys would be better off without me here,' I said then stepped through the door. I heard Zell and the others call my name but the door had already shut. My decision made as soon as I head the click.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey guys! How was that? Not much I know but I seriously am already working on the next chapter, I have it all down in rough and I know exactly what I want to happen next so whoo! Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fic and been giving me support. You guys ALSO put my ass in gear ^-^ Don't forget to be a responsible reader and review this chapter!! Thanks guys ^-^  
  
-Dinchtbaby- 


	13. chapter 13

'Why is it I always seem to bring fights to people I care about? I just don't get it..' I sighed and buried my head in my hands as I sat on the bed in my dorm. Everything was falling to shit, and pretty fast too. There was this new threat and I had no idea what I was going to do. I only seemed to be causing troubles for the rest of the group. How the hell did the guiding forces believe I would be of any help?  
  
'Leona.?'  
  
I sat up when I heard Zell's voice on the other side of my door. No, he couldn't see me now. I looked over in the mirror and saw how totally drained I really was. I didn't just feel it; I looked it too.  
  
'Leona? Come on, open the door, please kitten!'  
  
I couldn't let him in. I don't deserve him; I don't deserve any of this. It was like a dream come true to come here but now it's quickly turning into a nightmare. I do not deserve to look any of them in the face because there is no way I could be their savior. I'm klutzy, I panic too much, I'm too emotional. no matter what battle skills I possessed and learned from them. I could never save them.  
  
.Could never save them...  
  
'I'm sorry Zell....' I whispered, stepping up to the door and pressing my palm against it, 'but I'm just not meant to be here. please, forgive me.' I pulled away and walked towards the window. As I climbed out and looked back, hearing Zell's frustrated yells and fists pounding my door, I felt as if I was leaving a part of myself. The tears threatened to flow down my cheeks.. But I held back, I had cried too much, I was useless; nothing more than a big cry baby.  
  
'I'm sorry everyone. I cant be the heroine you all wish me to be..'  
  
~*~  
  
'What do you mean she's GONE?!' Zell roared, throwing his arms out at his sides frantically.  
  
'She's just. gone Zell - Selphie and I went to visit her this morning at her dorm and.. It was empty. No note. no nothing. I'm sorry,' Quistis said solemnly, placing a hand on Zell's arms.  
  
'No! She can't have gone far! I'll find her!' Zell exclaimed, practically knocking Quistis to the ground in his rush to leave.  
  
'Zell!!' Quistis screamed, 'don't go! We need you here! The Guardian Forces predicted the attack to be some time soon, we cant afford to be scattered!'  
  
'I don't care! We're already scattered anyhow! Leona's one of us Quistis, and I will not abandon her! We need her as much as she needs us!'  
  
'Zell. I believe she left out of her own free will.'  
  
Zell turned around to see Squall and Rinoa standing in the doorway, blocking his exit.  
  
'Tch! What the hell would you know Squall?! For all we know the enemy could have captured her! Knowing she was a threat to him!' Zell exclaimed, 'No get out of my way, I have to go find her!'  
  
Squall held his ground, and so did Rinoa.  
  
'I know Zell, I sensed it.. she wants to go home,' Rinoa said, her voice dangerously serious. Zell stumbled back a bit and looked confused. then shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
'NO! I wont believe that crap - Leona was happy here. she was happy with us..' Zell drifted off and turned around so his back was to the other three and shut his eyes tight, tears burning at his lids, '.. She was happy with me.'  
  
'Zell.' Quistis said softly, coming up behind him and soothingly rubbing his back, 'She's not from our world - she's not even supposed to be here really.'  
  
Zell turned around and looked at Quistis, his eyes red and glossy with tears.  
  
'If she wasn't really meant to be here. why did the Guardian Forces rely on her. they believe in her, they know she's supposed to be here as much as they are.. '  
  
Squall sighed and walked up to Zell, Rinoa following behind him.  
  
'Look, Zell. Rinoa felt something last night.. the same feeling she felt when Rinoa arrived.' Squall explained softly. Zell looked up at Rinoa then to squall, then back to Rinoa. He was so confused.  
  
Rinoa bit her lower lip and nodded.  
  
'She's already gone back, Zell...'  
  
Zell's face paled and his jaw dropped.  
  
'NO..'  
  
Rinoa nodded, coming closer to Zell to wrap her arms around him comfortingly but he pulled away, the tears he tried so desperately to hold back, spilling over his lids and trickling down his cheeks.  
  
'Take me there!! Rinoa, goddamn it! Do something!! Take me to where she is; I don't care! I'm not letting her go.!! I know you did this Rinoa! You're the only one who can!!' Zell cried frantically.  
  
'Zell I cant! I don't know how!' Rinoa cried.  
  
'ARGH! FUCK JUST DO SOMETHING!' Zell screamed, pounding his fists onto the table.  
  
Zell!' Squall snapped, grabbing Zell by the collar of his shirt, 'you watch your mouth and calm the fuck down. She willed it herself, it wasn't Rinoa's or anyone else's doing!'  
  
Squall let Zell go, Zell collapsing to the floor on his knees, his head in his hands. His shoulders shook violently, the tears hot and stinging. Hyne. he had never cried this hard before in his life. Had he truly fallen in love with Leona? Of course he had.. And now she was gone.. Gone..  
  
'Hey. Zell. come on Man, you knew it wasn't meant to be. she didn't belong here.' Squall said softly. Zell drew in a quivering breath and suddenly stood up, squaring his shoulders and walked to the door. He turned around and grinned fiercely at them.  
  
'She did. and I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to get her back.'  
  
Zell! Don't be crazy!' Quistis yelled, following Zell out of the room. She practically had to urn to keep up with his pace, even though he was walking, albeit briskly.  
  
'If Leona can get back to her world. maybe I can too.' Zell said, slowing down a bit, turning around to face Quistis, 'Quisty. if you have ANY idea of how I could get there. please, help me.'  
  
'I don't think there is a way, Zell. The reason she was able to get back was because she originally is from there. You may have a chance. but it must be close to impossible.'  
  
'Can you not think of anything?' Zell asked desperately.  
  
Quistis sighed and held her hands out, palms up.  
  
'I guess. I guess you could go speak to Edea. perhaps she knows something.. I don't know though Zell.'  
  
Zell walked up and hugged Quistis and smiled at her.  
  
'Don't worry. I'm gonna be fine. and I'm going to get Leona back.'  
  
Zell let go of Quistis and started to walk out of Balamb Garden when she cried out to him again. Zell turned around and looked at her curiously.  
  
'What is it Quisty?'  
  
'Um. when. when you find Leona. just tell her. I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said. And I'm sorry to you too Zell, it's my fault she's left.'  
  
Zell sighed and walked back to Quistis and comfortingly placed his hand on her arm.  
  
'Quistis. I bet Rinoa's right, maybe she just wanted to go home. I'll find her; don't worry. Tell the others I wont be long and both Leona and I will be back in time to fight whatever the hells coming.'  
  
'Right,' Quistis said, nodding her head. Zell grinned and ran off, Quistis watching him, 'I just hope you don't get stuck in her world Zell..  
  
A/N: NNNNAAAAAHHH!! ^^;;; *gets the biggest sweat drop known to anime kind* good god I had a wicked bad case of writers! I would like to thank cute - kitty who recently reviewed and reminded me of this story! You rock my socks! It got my ass back in gear and my writer's block gone! I'm only warning now though, my workload from school has increased so it will be hard to update. but I have a wicked awesome plan for this fic!  
  
Thanks everyone! 


	14. chapter 14

Walking.... Feet sore.... hot tears trickling down my cheeks.... Head spinning... everything spinning... that light... I've seen it somewhere before.... Zell.... Zell..  
  
Zell.!  
  
'ZELL!!'  
  
'Leona?! Honey what's wrong?'  
  
I groaned and put my hand over my forehead, my blurry vision slowly clearing. That voice... I knew that voice...  
  
'Dad.?' I said softly, still rubbing my forehead.  
  
'Yeah? Honey, what's wrong? You suddenly screamed and called out some guys name. you look pale, are you feeling ok? Does your throat hurt? How 'bout your head?' My dad battered me with questions, making my head hurt more.  
  
'No, I'm. I'm fine dad, honest just...' I drifted off, looking around the room. Yup, it was my basement all right... But how...? How did I make it back home? Last thing I remember was walking out in the plains of Balamb and..... Now I'm here.  
  
'I'm gonna have to take your moms side on this one, I think you should have a break from these video games sweetie. I mean, you JUST turned it on and you look like you were about to pass out'  
  
I stared at my father oddly.  
  
'What? I was... I mean, wait...' I bit my lower lip and ran my hands through my hair. Time. it must flow differently between the worlds.. Which means. for the weeks I had been there.. Not even a minute had passed here. Oh god, what could be happening right now? Zell. the others, they could be in trouble!  
  
'No! I have to go back!' I shouted, suddenly standing up, pulling out of my dad's arms. The quick action made me dizzy, 'No!! Take me back!! I need to go back! Zell?! Quistis?! Shiva!! Someone bring me back!' I cried, falling to my knees and turning back on my Playstation in desperation. When I wasn't sucked in again, I jumped back up and screamed. No! This couldn't be happening! Oh god how stupid can I get?! What is wrong with me?!  
  
'Leona! Calm down! What the hell has gotten into you?!'  
  
I felt my dad's arms grasp my shoulders and shake me a bit. I opened my mouth to cry out in protest and call for Zell. but everything went black and the last thing I saw was the ceiling.  
  
~*~  
  
'The doctor said she had low iron levels in her blood. doesn't surprise me, the girls so wrapped up in those god damn video games she doesn't even eat at times!'  
  
Mom.?  
  
'Honestly David. I'm worried.. I want that damn Playstation and all her games out of the house. or at least hidden!'  
  
What.?  
  
'Kathy.'  
  
'No David. look at what it's done to her!'  
  
Get up stupid..!  
  
'Ungh..' I groaned, once again my head was throbbing but this time I wasn't in my basement or in Balamb Garden... I think I'm in a hospital. I turned my head and looked over to see a bouquet of flowers on a yellow nightstand, tubes and medical systems right beside it.  
  
'Look, she's awake!' My mom briskly walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside me, taking my hand, 'Honey. how do you feel?'  
  
'Like shit.' I murmured, closing my eyes and laying back into the pillow. No. I shouldn't be here. I should be back in Balamb. helping the others. 'Leona, I understand you're ill but please, watch your language,' my father chastised. I closed my eyes, tears threatening to escape and pulled the blankets up and turned my back to them.  
  
'Just leave me alone...' I said gravely.  
  
'Leona. honey, what has gotten into you?' My mother pried.  
  
'Just leave me alone!' I screamed, shutting my eyes tighter, the tears slowly streaming down my face.  
  
'Alright... we'll be in the waiting room, just ask the nurse if you need us,' My dad said. I knew he was taking my shocked mother and leading her out of the room. I barely ever screamed at them. I'm sorry mom.. but I need this time alone to think.  
  
'Your so stupid Leona...' I muttered to myself then rolled over back onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. I sniffled and wiped away my tears. I really was a big crybaby. I may act tough towards some people, but really I was easily hurt, extremely fragile.. That's why I would never be a good protector for the people in Zell's world. How the hell did they expect me to protect them?  
  
Your selfish. nothing but a selfish, whiney bitch who lets everyone down. and you know it.  
  
Of course I knew that... I wasn't going to deny it at all. I wanted to come back here. and here I am. regretting it. missing the gangs faces. they're smiles.. Zell's smile. his laugh.. His arms, so warm and protective around me..  
  
'Oh god..' I let out a silent scream and pressed my forehead to my fisted hand, my breaths coming in hard and ragged, my whole body shaking. No.. why did I leave? I need them.. I need Zell; I miss Zell.. How could I ever think running would solve anything? If I was to be destined to be a protector of their world. then I should be there.  
  
But you're a coward Leona, and you run from everything...  
  
I was. I let down people I care for, an entire world.. I let down the only man I've ever truly loved. I was a selfish, cry baby, spineless bitch who pushes the people she loves further and further away.  
  
'No!!' I screamed and buried my face into my pillow, crying hard into it, drenching it in seconds with my fast coming tears. I pulled my head out for breath, gasping and shaking.. Zell.. I needed Zell..  
  
~*~  
  
'GAH!!'  
  
'What the hell?! He just fell out of nowhere!'  
  
No kidding! WHOA! Check out the Tattoo!'  
  
'Hey. dontcha think he looks like that one video game character Leona's sweet on?'  
  
Leona....?  
  
'Dude, I think he's alive..'  
  
'Well help him up stupid! Honestly, your not the sharpest candle in the sky are you Audra?'  
  
'Aw, leave me be will ya Alison? You're not any sharper! And besides dude, candles aren't sharp - they're bright!'  
  
What the hell...? Candles...? Are these people on drugs?  
  
'Here, help me lift him up!'  
  
'Ok! At the count of three ok? . One.. Two.. THREE!!'  
  
I groaned as I felt two small hands lift up my body and place me on what I guessed was a bench. Oh shit my head hurt. what the hell had happened?  
  
'Hey.. Dude, you ok?'  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up to see a girl with short spiky blonde hair and glasses staring down at me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times. What the hell was going on?  
  
'Audra, back away dude, your probably scaring him!'  
  
Who was that? I looked up and over to the left to see a shorter girl with long straight blonde hair and specs starin' at me too! What the fuck, where the hell was I damn it?! I wonder if this is Leona's world.. Wait a minute; they DID say Leona!  
  
'Yo, do you chicks know another chick?!' I gasped all in one breath, sitting up suddenly.  
  
'Uh.. Chirp?' The one with the short hair said. The other started laughing and soon the two of them were in fits of giggles.  
  
'Yo, if your not gonna be of any help to me, then fuck both of ya!' I said, my patience growing really thin.  
  
'Well, we know lots of CHICKS!' The long haired girl started saying, 'But. your gonna have to be a little more specific.'  
  
The stupidity of my question hit me. Damn it hit me hard.  
  
'Tch, sorry.. I was wondering if you ladies know a doll named Leona. She's got jaw length curly blonde hair. glasses uh. blue eyes that sometimes look green. aw shit what else..?' I stumbled, trying to describe Leona better.  
  
'How 'bout a last name?' Long hair asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
'Oh. OH!! Yeah! It's Chaplin! Leona Chaplin!' I blurted. The looks on they're faces told me right away they knew her but then they both grew serious looking.  
  
'Ok Audra..' Long hair was talking again.  
  
Ok, cool, that's the short haired girls name. so I guess that means the long haired girls name is Alison - If I'm remembering correctly. HYNE!! I remember these girls!! Leona mentioned them when they first arrived!  
  
'Uh. I think he's spaced out Alison.' Audra said, walking up to me and waving her arms in front of my face. I shook my head and swatter her hand away.  
  
'So you know her?!'  
  
Alison crossed her arms and eyed me gravely.  
  
'Yeah, we know her.. but it's not everyday a hot, tattooed guy falls out of the sky, lands conveniently in front of us, and is asking for our best friend.'  
  
SWEET!! THEY KNOW HER CLOSELY!  
  
'Look. uh, Alison right? And Audra? PLEASE! You have to help me! I really need to see Leona right away! It's like, really urgent!' I cried, holding my hands out to emphasize.  
  
'Does she know you.?' Audra asked, coming up beside Alison and eyeing my suspiciously.  
  
I groaned in frustration and ran my hands through my hair.  
  
'YES!! NOW PLEASE MAY I SEE HER?!'  
  
'Ok! Ok!' Audra and Alison said, both of them flushing from embarrassment. People were staring at us now.  
  
'Thank you.' I breathed, 'I don't know what I'd -'  
  
Audra cut me off.  
  
'we're warning you though... she's not well, she's in the hospital.'  
  
'what!' I cried, my head really starting to spin now. Oh god, what if something attacked her before she was able to get through?! I'LL KICK WHATEVERS ASS DID THAT TO HER!  
  
'Uh. you'll do what?' Alison asked, raising her eyebrow at me.  
  
Did I just say that out loud?  
  
'It was uh. nothing, can you take me to see her?'  
  
'Sure, if you turn around you'll see we're already here at the hospital. Alison and I were just on our way to see her,' Audra said the hooked her arm with Alison's and started walking, 'Shocking that the man that is so desperate to see Leona falls ten feet away from her.'  
  
'Leona. you have weird friends.' I muttered to myself and followed them up to the hospital. This place was so strange.. Why would they need such a large place for a medical wing? I mean, sure, we have our hospitals back home but they're nowhere near this big..  
  
'Hurry up, she's on the 11th floor,' Alison snapped, grabbing my arm and yanking me into the elevator with her and Audra. I could feel myself starting to shake in anticipation and with nervousness.  
  
'This way uh.. Oh yeah, I never even asked your name!' Audra said, she and Alison leading the way down the long white hall.  
  
'Uh. it's Zell.' I said, drifting off when I saw the looks on their faces.  
  
'Weird..' Alison gasped.  
  
'Uber weird.' Audra replied.  
  
I was about to say something when I saw a tall, middle aged man run towards us. He reminded me of Leona for some reason... wait, dumbass, that must be her father! Shit, ah no! Not ready for this. this whole awkward meeting.. Ohhh I want to melt into the wall..!!  
  
I sound like Leona.. 'Hehe,' I chuckled to myself, everyone else looking at me strangely. Yeah that's right Zelly, they cant hear your thoughts! 'Ahem, uh. sorry, can we go in and see Leona now?'  
  
'Good lord. who's this? Are you an impersonator? You look like the man my daughter has pictures up of on her wall... well, at least I think so...' Leona's father walked slowly towards me, his eyes fell on my tattoo and he looked a bit disgusted but didn't say anything, 'why do you wish to see Leona?'  
  
'Please. I'm a friend.' I begged, my desperation growing. I could tell that he was about to deny me entrance but Audra and Alison suddenly spoke up.  
  
'This is.. Andrew Mr.Chaplin! I guess Leona hasn't told you about him has she?' Audra asked, obviously forcing her giggles, as well was Alison, but Mr.Chaplin didn't seem to notice.  
  
'Oh.. well, you may go in and see her,' he said then leaned in close and put his hand on my shoulders, 'but mark my words boy, we're going to be having a little chat once your out of there. especially about this tattoo that adorns your face.'  
  
I was about to snap back in protest, like I usually do. I mean, Hyne, he sounds just like some of the instructors back in Balamb! No, calm down Zell, you gotta go along with this for Leona's sake. even if her world is a little different from yours.  
  
'Thank you sir,' I said, my fists stiff at my sides and I walked into the room. I looked over at the bed and felt myself pale when I saw Leona laying amongst the sheets, looking small... and weak.  
  
'Leona..' I breathed, quickly coming to the side of hr bed and taking her hand in mine. When she didn't wake after I squeezed it a couple times, I pressed my forehead to hers and tried to bite back the tears that had started visiting me so frequently. ever since. she left me. No, I was here with her now, that was all that mattered and I was going to cherish this time. even I there was a chance it was limited.  
  
'Unh..'  
  
I practically fell backwards when I heard the soft moan escape from Leona's lips. I stared at her face in anticipation and as her eyes slowly blinked open, the smile on my face grew bigger and bigger.  
  
'Zell.' She breathed, her own tears pouring out of her eyes and flowing down her porcelain cheeks. I didn't even bother to wipe at my own and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. I cried onto her shoulder as she cried on mine, the two of us too overwhelmed and happy to care. Almost reluctantly she pulled away, not too far though, and looked into my face.  
  
'God. Zell. you're really here..' She said, her voice soft and astonished. I nodded and smiled and suddenly kissed her, deeply and passionately. I knew she wasn't well and was probably weak but I couldn't help it.. and besides, she kissed me just as strongly back!  
  
'I'm here kitten... I'm going to be here as long as you need me to be..'  
  
Leona smiled and gently traced the lines of my tattoo.... Something so small.. I never realized how much I enjoyed.I closed my eyes and held her close to me. She laughed and ran her hands through my hair.  
  
'Zell! Hehe, your hair is about as limp as a 80 year old man!' She teased.  
  
'HEY!' I cried in protest, my hands instantly going to her tummy to tickle her. I regretted it right away when she groaned and flinched a bit, 'aw, I'm sorry kitten; I forgot you were sick. Alison and Audra told me you were.'  
  
'Alison and Audra..? But..how?' she asked, looking truly confused.  
  
I smiled and just held her closer than ever, rocking slightly back and forth and gently running my fingers through her hair.  
  
'Don't worry 'bout that right now baby.. just rest...' I said soothingly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She eventually closed her eyes and drifted off, never moving once while in my arms. As selfish as it sounded, the threats of my world could wait.. because my other world was quickly becoming Leona.. And I vow to stop at nothing to protect her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: WHOO! Hey, how was that? I tried to make it nice and long for you all because I know my last chapter was pretty short and crappy :P Honestly, that one was just one to get me going, as you can see, I'm back in writing mode ^__^ Anyhoo, thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, it keeps me going ^^ I wonder if any of my friends are reading this. a number of people I love are mentioned in this fic or at least have had a cameo ;)  
  
Anyhoo, thanks everyone ^^ Keep reading and reviewing :D  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	15. chapter 15

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend Andrew who I love very much and understands Zell's' frustration with Leona perfectly ^^ Also, this chapter goes out to Quizer who I am becoming good friends with and is giving me some good idea's for this fic ^___^  
  
DISCLAIMER: yaddi yaddi FF8 characters not mine yaddi yaddi Leona, Audra, Alison and anything else is, yaddi yaddi yadda :P  
  
~***********~  
  
'How come you never introduced us to the hunk, Leona?'  
  
I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. Leave it to Alison and Audra to embarrass me in front of Zell. Gah, Zell must be so lost and confused being in this world.... I hope Alison and Audra didn't scare him TOO much...  
  
'Heh, I guess I'm uh, Leona's big secret' Zell said, tilting his head to look at me. He smiled and gently took my hand in his. I smiled back and lifted it to my lips and kissed it.  
  
'So Leona.... what's up with the hair?'  
  
'Whuh?' I looked at Alison quizzically.  
  
'Your locks Leona! Your gorgeous long locks!' Audra cried; reaching forward and gently tugging on my now chin length hair. I flushed and then panicked - oh crap that's right, I cut it back in Zell's world.. Shit, shit, shit, think Leona, Think....!!  
  
'Tch, she cut it for me; I thought it would look cute on her. What do you gals think?'  
  
Thank you Zell!  
  
'Oh uh, I think it looks cute too! Just, Gah, not used to it you know?' Audra jumped onto my hospital bed and tickled my sides a bit, 'I'm just used to calling ya my 'Lockful Leonie!'  
  
I laughed and hugged Audra tight.  
  
'Thanks Audra!'  
  
'Hey, I want some loving'!' Alison cried. Zell looked left out like Alison and pouted then playfully wrapped his arms around me possessively.  
  
'If ANYONES getting some lovin' here it's me!' He called out. Alison made a sound of protest and tried to pry Zell away from me but he was much stronger than she was and after a 2 minute mini battle she shrugged and gave up. 'Hey Leona, I'm gonna go home now.. . I bet my mom's wondering where I've gone. Hey Auds, wanna come with?' Alison asked, heading towards the door.  
  
'Sure!' Audra turned to me and hugged me one more time and smiled, 'I'm glad your better now Leonie! Was nice meeting you Andrew!' She said delightfully then walked out with Alison. Once Zell and I were sure we were alone he practically mauled me with hugs and kisses. Though, I wasn't completely innocent either - I mauled him back just as much.  
  
'I was so worried.... So scared.....' Zell said softly, rocking back and forth a bit with me in his arms. I closed my eyes and squeezed him closer to me.  
  
'I'm sorry for leaving..... I was just. Frightened..... Confused, I didn't know what to do,' I confessed, pulling back to look him in the eyes. I gently placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him again. He kissed me back and then held my hands in his between us.  
  
'Promise me something, Leona......'  
  
'Anything Zell... Anything......' I said softly, our eyes never parting. I watched as his slowly became watery.  
  
'Don't ever leave me again ok....? I.... I thought I had lost you for sure, I was so sure I wouldn't be able to follow you back to your world, I was afraid I would never see your smile, feel your touch, look into your eyes, feel the warmth of your arms around me,' Zell gasped, the tears now trickling down his cheeks. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth as Zell broke down in my arms, m own tears escaping from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shaking body and held him close.  
  
'I'll never lave you again Zell....' I whispered softly into his ear.  
  
Zell looked up, his eyes red and pleading.  
  
'I cant stay here though Leona.... Come back with me..... We need you..... the people need you..... I...' He flushed darkly and at first looked down but I gently lifted his chin and smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
'Yes......?'  
  
Zell smiled and just studied me. a smile spread across his face, his hands gently running through my hair then he shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine.  
  
'I. I need you, Leona....'  
  
'Zell......'  
  
'Leona, please come back with me!' Zell said, I could hear the desperation in his voice, 'Everyone needs you - I firmly believe that you are the savior... you WERE called to my world for a reason Leona, I don't care what other people think!'  
  
I pulled away from Zell and hugged my knees to my chest, biting my lower lip worryingly.  
  
'Zell.. I.. I couldn't. No, I don't belong there! I shouldn't be there. it was all just some freak accident!'  
  
Zell frowned and glared at me. I had hurt him. I could see it.  
  
'You and I were a freak accident huh?'  
  
I groaned and buried my head in my hands.  
  
'Zell, I don't think you understand! You're a video Game character.. You're not real. I cant. I cant love you.'  
  
'How could you say something like that Leona?' Zell asked, his eyes watching me pleadingly, 'I'm here am I not? As real as you or anyone else,' He said softly, pressing his palm against mine.  
  
'Even if I do go back Zell, one, I'll only cause trouble..... And two... there's no way that we could actually stay together. We both belong in two different worlds, Zell...'  
  
Zell scowled and stood up abruptly.  
  
'Where's the girl who was just holding me? Crying tears of joy like I was because we were finally back together? I don't understand you Leona - one moment you're this happy girl who's determined and excited... but then the slightest threat will put you off course! You let things beat you too easily Leona, especially things that you can alter! Like your destiny.....'  
  
'See!' I cried, 'I am WEAK! How can I EVER protect you or anyone else when I 'let things put me off course'!'  
  
Zell sighed in frustration and started pacing.  
  
'Leona, you know I don't mean it that way-'  
  
I cut him off.  
  
'NO! That's Exactly what you meant!'  
  
'Leona I didn't come here to argue with you! I came here to be with you, protect you, love you! Your not weak Leona just you push people away from you! Like your doing to me now!' Zell blurted and instantly I could see he regretted it. I turned my head to the side, focusing on a crumpled piece of paper on my nightstand. Tears of frustration and hurt were threatening to spill but I held back. Zell sighed and sat down on my bed.  
  
'I'm sorry.... But that's how I feel Leona. I'm sorry again if it upsets you, or hurts you.. . I don't mean to purposely hurt you just, I cant hold back, I cant hold back until I burst.' He explained softly.  
  
I remained silent. That's how I should remain. Silent... I don't deserve someone like Zell, he's right; I'll only push him away like I am doing now....  
  
'You know you could never really push me away or anger me Leona... I'm only worried right now,' Zell continued, edging closer to where I sat on the bed, 'I worry because I see a strong, confident girl slowly crumbling... something no man wants to see happen to the girl they love.'  
  
I turned my head and looked at him, confused.  
  
'Strong? Confident? No... your mistaking me for someone else, Zell,' I muttered.  
  
'Why do you put yourself down like that? Why make both of us look stupid by saying such a thing? If I am mistaking you for someone else...I'd like to know where my Leona has gone to,' He said quietly.  
  
I turned my head away. Funny. Funny that one-minute you can be smiling and happy... and the next feel like crawling into a hole and dying.  
  
'Your not like other girls Leona - I fell in love with you because even if there were obstacles in your way, you found ways to get around them, no matter what. You didn't constantly put yourself down like so many girls seem to enjoy doing,' Zell sighed and rubbed his hands on his thighs, 'That's what I don't get about girls - your all amazing in your own ways but if there's ANY small thing you can find to pick and nag at yourselves for, you'll pick and nag until it drives you over the edge.'  
  
'I'm like that aren't I?' I said softly, slowly inching closer and closer to him.  
  
'At the moment? Yes. Before? No. Leona, let us figure out all and conquer all the obstacles in our relationship when they come ok? Your thinking too far into the future... right now all that matters to me is keeping you and my people safe. I know we can over come whatever is threatening us... in both our lives and worlds,' Zell wrapped his arms around me, obviously noticing how the entire time he had spoke, I was moving closer and closer to him. He took my hand in his and held it tight, 'You ready to come back with me now?'  
  
I closed my eyes, thoughts, doubts, dreams, fears.... All of these thoughts were running through my mind. I pushed them away and focused on one thing; Zell. I wanted to spend my life with Zell and one way or another I would do this. I wasn't going to waste away as one of those girls who picked themselves apart. I was going to be strong, I HAD to be - for Zell and for every person I love. I will protect them, I was meant to protect them!  
  
~* Well done... now be revived and return....Save the ones you love... save the world where you belong *~  
  
I gasped when I heard the smooth, almost musical voice. Instantly I recognized it as Shiva. I was about to ask for her when I heard Zell gasp and felt this incredibly soothing warm light encompass me. Zell and I were clinging together. I vaguely heard my father come running in with my mother, screaming m name and trying to reach us. I turned my head and looked at them. I could see their worry... I smiled and blew a kiss at them, softly saying to myself everything was going to be ok. Before I could finish my next thought everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh god, Leona! Wake up. please!'  
  
I groaned as I felt someone roughly shaking me. As I came to, I instantly felt the heat on my skin... then the smoke entering my lungs. I coughed and sat up only to feel someone's arms wrap around me protectively. I looked up to see it was Zell and I smiled and gently ran my fingers down his cheeks. My eyesight was still a little blurry however...  
  
'Leona? Are you ok?'  
  
I stood up, Zell helping and balancing me. My hand went to my forehead and rubbed it a bit; my head was a little sore and my eyesight was a little blurry but other than that I felt just peachy.  
  
'I'm ok. Eyesight's a little blurry though....' I mumbled, stumbling a bit as I tried to take a step forwards. I groaned in disgust and put my hand to my mouth, the more air that filtered into my mouth and lungs making me feel sicker and sicker, 'Ugh... what's that smell? It burns my eyes and throat...'  
  
Zell didn't answer; I felt his hold on me tighten protectively.  
  
'What is it Zell?'  
  
'Leona, do you know the time difference between our world and yours?'  
  
Oh no... no, god no....  
  
'I. I'm not sure. All I know is time in your world moves considerably faster compared to the time in mine...' I drifted off and blinked a couple times, my eyesight returning though I wished desperately it wasn't. I knew what I was going to see; my other senses were already warning me. Not to mentions Zell's cautious mannerisms.  
  
'Lets keep moving.. It's not safe for us to be here. We have to find the others. Now.' He said fervently, already taking my hand and starting to walk away. I stumbled and fell, my eyesight wasn't completely back and my legs were rather stiff. Zell bent down and lifted me back up, 'Leona, I'm serious; we have to get moving. I think were somewhere in Galbadia...'  
  
'But I cant Zell! I can barely see, and my legs just wont move!' I cried defensively. Zell placed his hands a couple inches above my legs and summoned a Curaga and instantly my eyesight and stiff legs were healed. However... I wished I were blind when I saw what was in front of me.  
  
'Oh god!' I cried, curling up into a ball and shaking my head, desperately wishing what I was seeing wasn't true - no, none of this was happening. The sky was red! Blood red! The ground was covered in ashes... ashes of what exactly I didn't know and I didn't really want to know... I could hear screams, screams all around me. No, look at what I've done... all my fault...  
  
'Leona! We HAVE to go!' Zell said desperately, tugging at my arm, 'its not safe! We'll be killed!'  
  
I could smell blood... blood all around me... Blood spilled because of my cowardice...  
  
'All my fault...' I muttered then placed my head in my hands, 'No, I don't see this, I don't see this, I don't see this!' I cried, pounding the top of my head with my hands. Zell suddenly pulled my hands away and slapped me across the face.  
  
'I'm sorry Leona but you need to snap out of it! I need you, more than ever right now and you cant black out on me again!' He said. It was only then that I noticed him clutching his side... the crimson seeping through his clothes. Instantly, my selfish tendencies disappeared. All that mattered was helping Zell.  
  
'Zell! Your hurt!' I cried.  
  
'Tch, it's nothing, I've had worse,' He muttered then grinned a little forcefully, 'Besides, nothing a good cure wont fix.'  
  
'Your out of those aren't you?' I said quietly. Zell nodded solemnly and coughed standing back up.  
  
'Yeah well... that's another reason we have to keep moving. We need to get to a tow-'  
  
'Hold still...' I said softly, pulling him back down and gently laying him on his back. He looked at me quizzically and to be honest, I didn't know what the hell I was doing myself, but this all encompassing need to help him, heal him... it just took over me and before I knew it, a bluish- white light had engulfed both of us and before my very eyes, the wound in Zell's side healed and any ailments I felt, were suddenly gone. When it was all done I collapsed on top of Zell, feeling a slight bit drained but ok nonetheless.  
  
'Leona... what was that?' Zell muttered in awe. I held my hands up, confused yet curious myself.  
  
'I don't know... it wasn't any healing magic or anything...just, I really wanted to help you, and this feeling... this incredible feeling just rushed over me,' I explained. Zell smiled and kissed me.  
  
'I think those powers of yours are coming through. he whispered into my ear then started walking, his hand in mine, both of us holding on just as tight. I smiled and looked ahead. The road was going to be hard, long and treacherous and I knew people were going to be hut, I knew people I loved were going to be hurt... but if I could just FIGHT for them... be of some use for once in my life, I would die happy... Whatever had done this to Zell's home... my new home... was going to pay..... With interest.  
A/N: Kupo! Hey everyone ^^ Sorry that this chapter took a while and it's not exactly my longest but I put a lot of feeling into it :) Some of the problems Leona experiences... I can completely relate to. It's interesting to make a character of my own to have all my positive and negative qualities. Definitely is interesting! Anyways, more to come! Thank you to everyone who is reading ad reviewing my fic! Means a lot to me! Also, if anyone is interested to know when I'm planning on updating, feel free to check out my journal (www.blurty.com/users/budgiesbabe) Its not anything professional! It'll also give ya a little glimpse into a day in my life if you're curious! LOL, not that my life's completely astounding but hey, I can't complain, it's not SO bad :D Anyhoo, thanks to everyone! Please remember to read and review! 


	16. chapter 16

'Mmm...'  
  
'She's awake!'  
  
Oh lord... déjà vu....  
  
'Leona?'  
  
Someone's hand was on my forehead... Ohh, I felt so tired... wait a minute...!! I'm back in Zell's world!!  
  
'Ahh!' I sat up suddenly, breathing sharply. I looked around me to see Audra and Alison surrounding me, Zell sitting beside me on the bed. His arms wrapped around me and he held me close.  
  
'What's up kitten? You were dreamin' or something cause you were tossing and turning and muttering in your sleep!'  
  
Had I been dreaming....?  
  
'Zell...' I whispered softly, placing my hand on his cheek, 'I thought... I thought we were back in Gaia,' I whispered, already forgetting Audra and Alison were in the room.  
  
'Zell? Who's Zell? What the hells Gaia? DUDE what are you ON about?' Audra asked, looking at me like I was some psychopath.  
  
'I think you've had too many drugs...' Alison whispered teasingly. I sighed impatiently - I wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
'Guys, can you just lave Ze- uh, I mean, Andrew and I alone? I need to talk with him.'  
  
Audra and Alison nodded and both walked out of the room. Once I was sure they were gone I shut my eyes and sighed, running my hands through my hair. God damn that dream was SO real... seriously thought I had been back in Gaia...  
  
'Hey, Leona, something's up, want to talk about it?" Zell asked, comfortingly placing his hand on my arm. I looked at him worryingly and threw my arms around his neck.  
  
'I had the most strangest dream Zell... it was so... real.'  
  
Zell pushed my hair back from my forehead and kissed it soothingly.  
  
'Tell me about it, sugar,' He said, laying back and pulling me down with him so I was lying against his stomach and chest. I sighed and cuddled closer to him, getting comfortable and adjusting to the shape of his body.  
  
'Ok... well, you and I had got in this argument about me being weak and such... and then when I finally believed in myself, we were called back to Gaia... and when we got there everything was blood red and dark, the air even smelt of blood. I think we were in Galbadia...' I turned my head and looked up at Zell, scared, 'Zell, it was so real! What if it was a premonition!'  
  
'Shh,' Zell said, rubbing my arms and cuddling me closer, 'Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't... but what I can tell you is you didn't dream that argument. Though, just after I convinced you everything was going to be fine... you just sort of passed out; I think the argument itself just wiped you out. Your still a little low on energy.'  
  
I blinked a couple times, still confused as hell..... It REALLY seemed real... even Shiva had been in it!  
  
'It frightened me Zell, and it still does! What if when we do get back it's like that! The time moves so quickly between our worlds! For all we know Squall and the others could be fighting for their lives and we're just sitting here!! We should be there helping! Oh Zell, I feel so useless!' I yelled, crying into my hands. Zell held me closer to him and we rocked back and forth a bit.  
  
'I know Hun... but at the moment I don't think either of us either know or are ready to go back yet. I think we should just ride it out here for now, get prepared, find some places to work on our skills a bit maybe - and even if time does move relatively fast... I'm sure Squall and the others will be able to hold their own for a while, yeah?'  
  
'Yeah... I guess your right,' I sighed.  
  
Zell grinned mischievously and blew a wet kiss on the back of my neck.  
  
'I'm ALWAYS right!' He said mock pompously, 'And you know what else I'm right about?'  
  
'What's that?' I asked, already dozing off; I still felt pretty wiped out.  
  
'That you need more rest,' He whispered softly into my ear, climbing out from behind me and laying me down on the bed. He carefully fluffed my pillows and pulled the blankets up and tucked me in. I smiled, tears rolling down my cheeks. He was so sweet.  
  
'Hey, no crying... everything's going to be ok,' He said softly, leaning down to kiss my forehead. He smiled and walked towards the door and looked back one last time. I smiled and he smiled and then he turned off the lights and left. I snuggled into the blankets and closed my eyes. Zell was right, we'll figure everything out while we're safe here... but I can only pray the others are holding their own back in Gaia.  
  
~*~  
  
'Well Ms.Chaplin, I think you can go home now. Your temperature appears to be back to normal, just no strenuous exercises alright?''  
  
'Yes ma'am,' I said as I pulled my sweater over my head. I was finally allowed out of the hospital. The only thing I was getting worried about was, where was Zell going to stay? I mean, I guess I could try to explain to my parents that he's not from around here and came to be with me while I was ill but... would they believe it?  
  
'So Andrew, where about are you from? We've never seen you around here before.'  
  
I groaned. Leave it to my mother to point something like that out. We followed her and my dad out of the hospital to our car in the vast parking lot. I could tell Zell was so desperately tempted to check out each one of the cars he saw, them all being completely new to him, but miraculously he resisted and answered my mother's question.  
  
'Well, that's because I'm not from around here,' Zell answered, he and I both knowing how true that really was.  
  
'Oh yes? So... where exactly are you from then?' My mother asked as we all climbed into my dad's car. I buckled up my seat belt and so did Zell, he and I taking that chance for me to quickly tell him of a near by place.  
  
'Uh, Cambridge! Leona and I have been uh... speaking through the Internet!' He said, confidently. I sighed from relief; thank god Zell's world also had Internet!  
  
'Oh, well isn't that lovely.... Are you from Gult or the Hespler area?'  
  
Shit! Mom, why do you have to be so nosy! I thought, groaning as I slapped my hand to my forehead.  
  
'Oh, Gult! My 'rents think it's such a pretty part of Cambridge!'  
  
I nearly slapped myself silly! Zell, your so amazing!  
  
'Wow, that's wonderful Andrew. Leona's father and I have always been fond of that area of Cambridge, I think we should maybe come visit you and your parents sometime.'  
  
'Uh sure... 'cept that, my 'rents aren't home often. They're usually traveling - I live by myself a lot of the time,' Zell said, turning to me and winking. I could tell he was enjoying this. He must find it amusing to create little new life stories for himself. Either way, I wasn't complaining.  
  
'Aw, that's too bad. You must be pretty young dear, are your parents away right now?' My mother asked, turning around in her seat to inspect Zell. I could tell the tattoo still wasn't appealing to her.  
  
'Yeah... they're gonna be gone for about two months. Kinda sucks being alone for that long...' Zell sniffled, faking it completely.  
  
That putts! I know exactly what he's gonna do! And I love him so much for it! I thought, practically bouncing in my seat with giddiness. I nearly cried out with happiness when I saw my mother turn to my father and give him that look. You know, the look a wife always gives her husband when she wants something done. As soon as she knew she had won my father over, she turned around and smiled at Zell and I.  
  
'Well then Andrew, we have a spare bedroom downstairs... and you and Leona have better behave yourselves if you want us to do this for you both, but you can stay with us,' She said, going from cheerful, to threatening and back to cheerful all in one go. Yay for moms!  
  
'Aw really?! That's awesome Mrs.C! Thank you so much!' Zell said enthusiastically, turning to me and squeezing my hand in his. I flinched a bit; he was squeezing a bit too hard from all the excitement. I squeezed back as best I could and tried not to show the pain.  
  
'Yeah, thanks mum!' I said, rubbing my sore hand once Zell's Happy Death Grip TM was over. My dad looked back us in the rear view mirror, his eyes landing on Zell.  
  
'I just have on thing to say to you Andrew.'  
  
Zell gulped but looked right back at my dad all the same.  
  
'What's that, sir?'  
  
Ohh, go Zell! Scoring major brownie points by calling my dad sir!  
  
'Just don't go sticking your carrot in other bunnies holes!'  
  
'DAAAAAD!' I screamed, pulling my sweater back up and over my head to cover my flushed face. Goddamn it! Leave it to my dad to say something like that!  
  
'Haha! Sure thing, Mr.C!' Zell said, nearly pissing himself laughing. He reached over and cuddled me, pulling my sweater down from over my head and blew a wet kiss on the back of my neck.  
  
'Ngah,' I groaned, sticking my tongue at him, 'my dad ALWAYS embarrasses me!'  
  
Zell shrugged and kisses my forehead.  
  
'Meh, it happens to the best of us, kitten!'  
  
'Pfft,' I sighed, turning my head to look out the window. We would be back at my house pretty soon. I would talk to Zell there about what we should do.... But honestly, I think till then... I'm just going to enjoy the time I have with Zell, because this fear in my heart was still there and I didn't know if it was going to be leaving anytime soon.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey guys! 1) I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up and 2) I'm also sorry it's so short! I've been really busy lately and I still am, I promise you though, the chapters will be getting longer as soon as my workload dies down a bit! Just I'm approaching exams fast and I really need to get all my work in! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who is both reading and reviewing my fic - I'm in this wonderful shock that I have over a hundred reviews! You guys have no idea how much it means to me! *Hugs to all* Longer chapter next time I promise! Zell and Leona will have some fun in her world :D Expect craziness!  
  
Thanks again guys! And remember to read and review! (Even if this isn't much of a chapter *sweat drops*  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Again! Thanks to all my readers! Sorry about making you guys think that authors note thing was about me discontinuing this story ^^;; Trust me, this story is like.... my love child, lol, it's not going anywhere soon ^^ No matter HOW bad my workload gets ^^ Just bear with me k? Thanks guys!  
  
Disclaimer: *cries* I don't own any of the FFVIII characters and other junk mentioned in this fic..... Everything else is mine ^^ Oh and Lara Croft and Tomb Raider belong to Core while the FFVIII stuff belongs to Squaresoft and Spirited Away belong to Miyazaki and studio Ghilbli ^^ NOT ME! (I wish *snivvel* )  
  
~*~  
  
'So uh... this would be my room,' I said, leading Zell into my messy bedroom. I let go of his hand to pick up the clothes and odd knick-knacks on the floor and stuffed them under my bed. Yikes, I was stuffing so much stuff under there, it took a good few kick to get it all to fit!  
  
'It's.... nice!' Zell said, nodding his head approvingly as he looked around.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, 'only nice?'  
  
Zell laughed and pulled me into a hug.  
  
'It's cozy baby,' he said, then let me go and flopped onto my bed, stretching out and putting his hands behind his head, 'I could get real comfy sleeping in this bed with you.'  
  
I laughed and grabbed my giant Piglet and whacked him with it, giggling, 'Well, don't get too comfy, because believe me you wont be sleeping in here I can tell you that much.'  
  
'Tch, I'm sure if I use my charm I can win your parents over....' Zell said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed and threw a pillow at him. Zell let out a groan and laughed, jumping at me. I yelped as I was pushed back, Zell pinning me down. We looked into each others eyes for a bit... god Zell's were so amazing, they always entranced me...  
  
'Leona,' Zell suddenly whispered, gently running the back of his hand down my cheek, ' this is such a weird experience for me... but I'm loving every second of it, because I am with you, in your own world... it's amazing.'  
  
I suddenly felt a pang of guilt, thinking of the others and what they could be going through right now. With how the time moved between our two worlds that threat could be there already, people could be dying, suffering!  
  
'Hey... what's wrong Kitten? You've just gone pale,' Zell said, sitting up wrapping his arms around me, his hand gently pushing back my hair.  
  
'I just.... Cant help but feel guilty for feeling so amazing now, when everyone could be suffering back in your world,' I said quietly, my head tilted down. Zell knew I was right, and he's probably going to be mad at me for even mentioning it and spoiling the moment, Oh Leona, your so stupid sometimes!  
  
'Leona,' Zell whispered softly in my ear, not so much stating my name.. But... breathing it. It sent shivers through my body and I cuddled closer to him, 'Look Leona..... I'm as worried as you are, but I think now that we've been given this chance, to get away from it all, just for a bit.... We should use the time of peace we have together wisely and do what we normally wouldn't be able to do.'  
  
'But Zell,' I began but Zell put a finger to my lips.  
  
'We don't know what will happen we go back Leona.....' Zell turned his head away a bit, but I could see the tears forming around his eyes, 'If anything were to happen to you.... It would kill me,' Smiling through his tears, he turned back to me and placed his hand on my cheek, 'we have this chance to LIVE together, be a normal boyfriend and girlfriend. All I'm saying is lets have fun while we can..... And worry about those matters when we are faced with them.'  
  
I smiled and nodded my head,' Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry I'm being such a worry wart,' I said, tilting my head to the side as I blushed.  
  
Zell laughed and pulled me into a headlock and kissed the top of my head, 'I love you for it though; it gets frustrating at times.... But hey, everything about you does.'  
  
'Zell!' I cried, jumping up and chasing him out of my room, the two of us laughing. Zell suddenly stopped though and I smacked right into his back, it was sorta like hitting a brick wall and I almost fell backwards!  
  
'What are you two up to?' My dad growled, teasingly of course.  
  
Zell chuckled, albeit nervously, 'Uh, nothing Mr.Chaplin, I think Leona and I are gonna go for a walk,' He said, scratching the back of his head. I came up beside him and smiled at my dad who nodded but eyed us scrupulously.  
  
'Just you two behave,' he said, poking Zell's chest. Zell nodded and patted my dad's shoulder and we both headed for the front door. I sat down on the floor and pulled on my boots and started lacing them up, Zell lacing up his sneakers.  
  
'So where we walking to, kitten?'  
  
I jumped up from where I was sitting and twisted my ankles a bit, checking to make sure my boots were on nice and tight. I turned to Zell and grinned, taking his hand.  
  
'Oh, just a little walk.'  
  
Zell nodded and followed me out of the house, a huge grin across my face.  
  
~*~  
  
'Leona! I thought you said we were going for a WALK! Not a freaking five hour long hike!'  
  
I laughed and bolted up the hill in the woods, hopping over the fallen logs and smiling as I felt the wind whoosh past me. I always loved running through the forest behind my house..... To be honest, every time I ran through it I felt like I was in my fav anime! Princess Mononoke!  
  
'Ahhh, it's still walking you lazy bum!' I called back to Zell, making the mistake of turning my head back to look at him. Immediately I regretted it and my foot caught on a root and I was sent flying. Everything slowed to a crawl as I flew through the air, and almost like instinct; I tucked and rolled, landing as gracefully as possible on all fours.  
  
Zell came running over, the sudden burst of energy he showed making me giggle, 'whoa! You all right Leona?  
  
I stood up, laughing, and dusted myself off.  
  
'Yeah, I'm peachy! Those hours of training you and the others gave me have really paid off!' I said, chuckling, still feeling a little winded, but exhilarated by my sudden tumble. Zell grinned, that sexy crazy grin that makes me crazy for him, and suddenly scooped me up into his arms.  
  
'Leona, other than Selphie, you have GOT to be the craziest girl I know! Who crashes like that, covers it up and say's they're peachy after?' He joked; leaning in closer to nuzzles his nose against mine. I giggled and jumped out of his arms, quickly turning around to pinch his cute bum and run for it.  
  
'Ohhh, frisky are we?' Zell said, chasing after me. I screamed from the thrill of the chase, feeling as if I was flying down the path.  
  
'ZELL DINCHT YOU TOUCH ME AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!' I screamed, not actually serious. You know how it feels when your boyfriend or just a good friend of yours is chasing you? That crazy, happy need to run? That's what I was feeling right now..... I have to admit; it feels amazing. I can't believe for so many years of my life I missed out on thi-  
  
'Oomph!' I didn't even have time to finish my thought before I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to a warm, strong body. I struggled for maybe ten seconds before Zell started cuddling me, burying his chin and face into my neck, before I completely melted. Screw it.  
  
'Zell.....' I whispered, my smile getting so broad I swear it was about to go right off my face.  
  
'Hm?' Zell moaned and kissed my neck, the feeling of his lips on the sensitive skin sending waves of pleasure through my body.... but also warnings. He started kissing farther down my neck. Oh god Leona..... Now's not the right time for this! Yes, Zell's amazing but not in the middle of a forest! But then....... Gah, if I stop now will I come off as a tease? No... Zell would never think of me as a tease! .... Would he?  
  
I bit my lip and was about to let him continue but my arguing brain got the best of me.  
  
'Zell,' I said sharply. Immediately I felt him stiffen and pull away. I turned around and put my hand on his shoulders. He looked away and I could see his cheeks were totally flushed. I softened and ran my hands down his shoulders till they rested on his biceps, 'It's ok Zell, you did nothing wrong.... just not here, not now, ok?' I spoke softly and soothingly, my hands gently rubbing his arm.  
  
'Yeah, hey I'm sorry Leona, I don't want to seem like I'm moving too fast.....' Zell said quietly, turning around and smiling - I nearly screamed with giddy when I saw the sweet look in his eyes and the blush creeping up on his cheeks, 'I don't want to seem like I'm pushing you ok?'  
  
I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, 'Zell you goof..... I know you'd never force me into anything, don't worry, it's ok,' I whispered then leaned in and kissed him. Our kiss lasted what seemed like forever (a nice forever at that thank you very much) before Zell suddenly broke loose and darted ahead.  
  
'Leona! What ya doin' Gal?! Lets go!'  
  
I must have looked stupid, standing there, my lips still puckered, my arms still held up as if they were still around his neck. I shook my head and coughed shyly, a blush now creeping up into my cheeks, 'Yeah, I'll be right there Zell!' I called back.  
  
'You're a psycho bunny,' he called back and started jogging ahead. I stuck my tongue out at his back and ran my hands through my hair, 'Whew..... Leona you are falling like a diamond into the ocean.'  
  
Bravo, Leona. You get the award for the cheesiest metaphor.  
  
'Quiet you,' I muttered to my brain and jogged after Zell.  
  
~*~  
  
'Good, you guys are home in time for dinner!'  
  
I looked up from my head being on Zell's shoulder to see my mom waving at us from my front porch. I groaned and plopped my head back onto Zell shoulder. Now, you'd THINK it would hurt but nope, as strange as it sounds, Zell's sexy, muscley shoulders acted like cushions! Though, I was pretty wiped out..... for someone who was totally wiped when we started our little 'walk' he sure could jog fast.... and far!  
  
'Yeah, sorry if we're a little late, ma!' Zell called, running up the steps to greet my mom. Honestly, he had been here for not even a day.... And not only was he totally growing on my parents, he had already started calling my mom, Ma! I suddenly brought my hands to my face and giggled uncontrollably into them. Zell and my mom looked at me funny and I coughed and regained my composure.  
  
'Right, so what we waiting for huh?' I said, walking into my front door and unlacing my boots. Zell laughed and my mom rolled her eyes at me.  
  
'You and those bloody boots! It's the middle of summer and your wearing them! Your unbelievable sometimes, Leona.'  
  
I smiled and kicked my boot off and put my hand on my moms shoulder, 'Mom, I'm a Tomb Raider and as such, I need to wear my tomb raiding boots at AL times!' I said precisely. My mom rolled her eyes at me again and walked towards the kitchen. I turned and smiled at Zell who was looking rather confused. I chuckled and kissed his nose.  
  
'Tomb Raider is a video game I'm fond of, Lara Croft, the main character, is my idol!' I put my finger to my chin and thought a moment, 'though..... I don't care much for her breasts, too big for my taste thanks!'  
  
Zell looked around, rather mischievously then suddenly groped me!  
  
'Zell!' I cried out, then suddenly caught myself and coughed, 'I mean uh, ANDREW!'  
  
'What is it hunny?' My mom called from the kitchen. I tried to push Zell's hands down off my chest but failed miserably and just started to walk to my room, Zell still very much attached to me, 'Nothing mom! Andrew just tickled me!'  
  
Zell laughed out loud as we headed to my room, as soon as I was sure he was inside, I closed the door and nearly killed myself trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
'No more groping Leona in the middle of my house, ok?' I said, trying to cover up my flushed face with my hand. Zell laughed out loud and plopped down on my bed, looking at his hands as if they had touched a god or something. That alone sent me into a fit of giggles and blushes and I searched my room desperately to find something to cover it all up with.  
  
'Sorry Kitten, just you mentioned that chicks tits and how they were too huge for you, so I groped you, and I agree, you're the perfect size!' He sighed contently and laid back on my bed, his hands behind his head, 'Yup... perfect.'  
  
'Zell, you're a pervert,' I said teasingly. Zell sat up and suddenly grabbed me, pulling me onto my bed. I cried out and the two of us wrestled a bit, my stupid futon squeaking as we did so and what does squeaking of a bed do? It gets parents attentions! That's what it does! I started counting down the seconds.....  
  
Three....  
  
Giggling.  
  
Two.....  
  
Kisses.  
  
One.....  
  
Door flying open and a disgruntled father appearing in the doorway!  
  
'What the bloody hells going on in here!' My dad roared, so loud it reverberated through the entire house. My mother arrived at the door just as quick as my dad did.  
  
'What's going on?' She looked over at Zell and I in a massive heap on the bed and gasped our names.  
  
'Mom, dad, I can explain,' I said calmly. I opened my mouth to say something else when Zell climbed off me and stood in front of my parents.  
  
'I'm sorry if I have offended or upset you at all Mrs. and Mr. Chaplin..... I don't know your house rules, but in all honesty all I was doing with your daughter was wrestling with her a bit. Nothing harmful, my intentions are clean. It will never happen again sir,' He said softly and very straightforwardly. My jaw dropped.  
  
'Hm....' my father 'hm'd', looking at Zell so skeptically I thought he seriously wasn't going to believe him. The funny thing was.... Zell was telling the truth! Except I've never seen Zell talk or act this way..... wow, a side of Zell I never knew. I guess I'll never fully understand this guy.  
  
'Come on Dave, they're telling the truth; our Leona would never do anything like that. Your raising your blood pressure for no reason,' My mom said, taking my fathers hand and leading him out of the room and back to the kitchen. I climbed off my bed and shut my door, Zell and I standing silent for a couple of minutes before we both suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
I imitated how Zell had been standing and teasingly mimicked Zell's words and tone of voice, 'My intentions are clean, it will never happen again sir,' Ok, so MAYBE I made the tone in my voice a little uh..... More kiss ass than Zell's had been. But hey, I like to exaggerate thank you very much!  
  
Zell laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind, blowing a kiss on the back of my neck, 'Your such a tard you know that Leona?'  
  
I grinned really goofily (hey, I had a perfect image of it in my mirror directly in front of me, I KNOW it was goofy) and leaned back against him, 'Yeah..... But that's why you love me.'  
  
'True....' Zell whispered and turned me around, kissing me softly and sweetly. I melted into his lips and when the kiss ended looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.... eyes that I could easily get lost in.... like I was now, and I don't think I could..... Hell, WANTED to find my way out.  
  
I sighed and sat down on my bed, my head down and focusing on my chipping hot pink nail polish, ' Hey Zell......' I whispered. Zell tilted his head to the side curiously and sat down beside me on the bed, his weight causing the bed to sink in a bit; I did too and Zell wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
  
'What is it, Kitten?' He asked, his breath warm on my ear. I shivered, both in pleasure and fear. I know Zell would be upset if I mentioned this..... But I had to say something; no matter how much fun I have here with Zell.... I can't forget the others.  
  
'Do you think...... Everyone's ok?' I said softly.  
  
Zell sighed and pulled me closer to him, closer than I could already be with me practically in his lap, 'Look Leona.... we've been through this, at this time there's nothing really we can do and while it's admirable of you to be worried or thinking of them, hell, I am too and I'm worried too...... But we have this time together, and there's no way that I'm not going to take advantage of it,' He said stoutly.  
  
I nodded and stood up, stretching and smiling at him, 'Yeah, sorry, just sometimes I feel bad about having such a good time with you while the others could be suffering,' Zell stood up as well and slid his hands around my waist until they rested on my hips and looked into my eyes.  
  
'Just because we're apart from them, doesn't mean we cant train and prepare to fight with them,' Zell said, winking at me, 'When I say how I want to take advantage of the time together, I don't just mean the easy times with you, I also mean training and getting ourselves ready for whatever battles awaiting us. Your world seems to be in peace and I think we should use this to our benefit and hone in on our skills, yeah?'  
  
I nodded and was about to say something when my mom called us, saying dinner was ready. I opened my door and shouted back an 'OK' and kissed Zell, placing my hands on either side of his face.  
  
'Now remember, your name is Andrew,' I said, laughing. Zell laughed and playfully slapped my butt as I skipped out of my room to the washroom to wash my hands. Zell did the same and then the two of us walked into the kitchen.  
  
Zell and I were just finishing up our dinner (Mmm, Lasagna! I could tell it wasn't exactly Zell's fav, but I made a mental note to ask my dad to cook hot dogs tomorrow night for us!) The phone rang and I was surprised when I heard my friend Chantal's voice on the other end.  
  
'Hey Leona!' She said, her usual perky tone in her voice.  
  
'Hiyas Chantal! What is up and stuff?" I said, sitting down on the stool by the phone, again picking at my chipping nail polish. It was a habit of mine, that and chewing my nails. Ick eh?  
  
'Um, nothing much.... actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight? You can bring that guy with you too!' She said excitedly.  
  
'Wha.....? Hey, wait, how'd you know?' I asked.  
  
Chantal giggled a bit before she answered, 'Audra called and told me; she tells me he's a hottie! Blonde, blue eyed and muscular? Sounds nice Leona.... Dang nam you and always getting the hot ones!'  
  
I sighed and flicked off a chunk of nail polish, 'I dunno..... I never really did get hot boyfriends before, and by the way, his names Ze- uh, I mean Andrew, and yeah! We'd love to go see a movie with you!' I said, looking over at Zell and winking at him.  
  
'All right, sounds awesome! So.... The show starts at 9.... and I thought we'd go see the new Miyazaki film! You know, Spirited Away? I already bought the tickets and I figured since you're the biggest anime freak I know, I'd invite you!'  
  
I nearly fell off my stool.  
  
'WAAAAH!! CHANTAL I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY NEW GOD!' I shouted happily into the phone, trying to bow (even if she couldn't see me) and nearly ripped the phone off the wall, 'Yes, we'll DEFINITELY be there!'  
  
Chantal was nearly pissing herself laughing and she barely managed her next sentence, 'Ok... hehehehe! I'll meet you in front of Kings Theatre downtown ok?'  
  
'Yup!' I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, but hey, I was an otaku and as such, I was allowed to act all stupid and happy when it came to anime! Chantal laughed and we said our byes and hung up. When I finally looked back over at Zell, he was staring at me like I was some raving lunatic. Which was only HALF true thank you very much.  
  
'Heh, we're going to see a movie tonight,' I said happily. Zell raises his eyebrows at me.  
  
'Oh? What's it about?'  
  
I walked over to him and hooked my arm in his, leading him back into my room, 'You'll see when we watch it.... but lets just say it's one of my obsessions other than you.'  
  
Zell looked slightly frightened, but I knew he was only teasing me.  
  
'Right, I'm gonna get ready.... If you cant even wrestle with me, I doubt very much watching me undress and get ready will go over smoothly with my 'rents,' I said, ushering Zell out of my room, 'Just wait out here, I wont be long and then we can start walking down to the theatre! It's only a 15 minute walk from here!'  
  
Zell was only able to manage a muffled ok before I gently pushed him out of my room and shut the door, smiling. Zell and I were going to have a BLAST with Chantal tonight!  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WHEW! Hey guys! Sorry about the delay of this chapter, I've been working on it and while I still have 5 more pages already typed up that was originally MEANT for this chapter, I'm saving them for the next chapter ^^ Thanks guys! And remember to read and review!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


	18. note

Hi  
  
First things first.......  
  
Someone is reviewing fics under my penname and I'm pretty damn sure who it is.. PLEASE STOP!  
  
I'm asking everyone to look and see if it is signed anonymously or not, or if the flames are along the lines of 'YOUR FIC FUCKING SUCKS! READ MINE!'  
  
If you look at reviews by Rikku42 on my story, you will see she reviews like that - she's done it to others as well.  
  
Please, I have no idea what is going on and if any could just help me out, or fill me in a bit.. It'd be much appreciated. Until then, I'm putting this story on hold. I'm not going to have someone using my name to put others down just because they're upset at me.. This is not fair - not on myself, the authors your flaming under my name, and the reviewers.  
  
To those who have recently reviewed my fic (the ones who gave me criticism) even if you were reviewing without knowing about her (though I'm sure each of you reviewed because you think I'm flaming others) thank you for the criticism. Please, if there's anything you can tell me to help me stop the 'Mary Sue-ness' it would be much appreciated ^_^  
  
Other than that...... I'd just like some help - if anyone could actually EMAIL me the reviews and tell me what they say. it'll clear things up a lot thanks.  
  
I'm just really lost and confused right now.... and rather upset - I'm being wrongfully accused..... 


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Bah to exams I say! *Shakes fist in almighty rage* Hiyas guys! Sorry for such a long wait - I do have good reasons: 1) School (done now, huzzah!) and 2) Writers Block. But I'm ok now! Playing Kingdom Hearts has really inspired me..... I'm tempted to put Leona with Squall but I'll choose not to, I still love you Zell. Instead, I have a better idea.  
  
~ = Outer thoughts from other people (not Leona's) ok guys?  
  
Anyhoo, on with the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
'Ze- uh, Andrew, I don't have enough money for three large popcorns AND five orders of hotdogs..... I barely even have enough for a pack of Skittles!' I moaned, looking up at the price board for food at the movie theatre. How could I forget how much of a food whore this man was?  
  
Zell pouted, looking rather silly, and hugged his stomach.  
  
'But Leona...... Food,' He said, pointing anxiously to the popping popcorn behind the counter and the hotdogs roasting in little ovens, 'Hot dogs! Come on Leona! I haven't had a hot dog in ages! I think I'm going into Hot Dog denial syndrome..... I neeeeed one!'  
  
I laughed, looking at Zell ridiculously and held out my money, 'Look Andrew! I only have two dollars! See? Two dollars! One large popcorn is THREE dollars and a hot dog alone is five seventy-five! Unless you can magically conjure up money, there's no way your getting a hot dog!' I said, sighing exasperatedly, 'I don't even think I can get my Skittles...'  
  
Zell leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, 'Do you think Chantal would lend us any money?'  
  
I blinked, confused, 'Chantal....?'  
  
'Yes Leona, you seem to have totally forgotten that I'm here too,' Chantal said, rolling her eyes at me. I laughed nervously and shyly rubbed the back of my head with my hand.  
  
'Oh yeah... hey Chantal I wa-'  
  
Chantal cut me off before I could continue.  
  
'No! N-O Leona! I am not lending you money, I ALWAYS lend you money and you're terrible with paying it back! Just last week I bought you those flip-flops and you STILL haven't given me the money! Now you expect me to pay for your boyfriend's piggish delights? Nuh uh!' Chantal said, shaking her head.  
  
'Piggish delights? Awe, since when am I a pig?' Zell muttered, confused.  
  
'Well, you eat so many hot dogs, you're turning into one!' I pointed out teasingly, 'See? Your even getting a curly tail!' I giggled, reaching back and pinching Zell's butt cheek, something one honestly never gets bored of doing. Zell yelped and jumped a bit, his hand going back to rub his cheek.  
  
'Ow, hey that hurt.. Tch, calling me a pig,' Zell mumbled, crossing his arms. I laughed and turned back to Chantal hopefully. The line was getting shorter and I didn't want us having a little scene once we get up to the counter.  
  
'So whattya say Chantal?' I asked, giving her my biggest, cheesiest grin, 'I'll let ya borrow my PS2 along with Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Ten and....' I leaned in closer, nudging Chantal cheekily, ' Devil May Cry one and two...then you can stare and drool at Dante all the live long day.'  
  
'Deal,' Chantal said, grinning from ear to ear. I laughed and hugged her, thanking her as she gave me a ten-dollar bill. You gotta love friends for the fact that..... once you know their TRUE weaknesses.... It's so easy to get stuff out of them! Nah, I'm only kidding.... Just is funny when it's harmless stuff like drooling over polygonal, pixilated men... but then again... I turned my head and looked at Zell, smiling as he studied a costume of Shrek in a glass case. He looked torn between being scared and just amused.  
  
'Hi, how may I help you?'  
  
I spun around and smiled at the young woman behind the counter. She looked mean, bored and bitter ... must be bowel movements. I stifled a giggle, making that stupid snorting noise and regained my composure.  
  
'Hi there! Just gimme a sec ok?' I asked, making the girl look more annoyed. I shrugged it off and called over Zell, 'Alright, what do you want again?'  
  
Zell grinned (mmmm sexy grin) and looked about, as if trying to decide all over again what he wanted. I started to get a little impatient; realizing the girl behind the counter looked like she was about to explode, and as gently as possible, stepped on Zell's foot.  
  
'OW! Great Hyne Leona you ARE abusive today!' He cried out, looking at me strangely. I cleared my throat and nodded my head towards the girl behind the counter, my cheeks looking a little flushed.  
  
'Tch,' Zell said, shaking his head, muttering a low 'ow' every now and then, 'Um, could I get three large popcorns and five orders of hot dogs? Oh and, extra cheese if ya don't mind.'  
  
The girl punched the numbers into the tally machine, 'Alright, three large popcorns, five hotdogs, extra cheese and..... What would you like to drink?'  
  
'Uh...' Zell looked at me frantically; obviously unaware of the beverages we had here.  
  
'He'll have a large Pepsi please,' I said, coming up closer to Zell. I could have sworn the girl rolled her eyes at us, obviously thinking Zell and I were complete fruit loops but meh, what can you do.  
  
'Alright, so three large popcorns, five hotdogs, extra cheese and one large Pepsi?' Zell and I nodded, suddenly the girl raised her eyebrow at us, 'This IS for the two of you right?'  
  
I opened my mouth, about to say yes when Zell beat me to it, anxiously reaching over to grab the already prepared food.  
  
'Tch! Hell no! This is for me baby!' He said, the end of it slightly muffled from the hotdog being shoved into his mouth. I sighed and shook my head, well aware of how much of a food fetish my boyfriend obviously had but hey, he looked great so like hell I can complain!  
  
'That comes to twenty-five dollars and 37 cents please.'  
  
What's that noise kids? That's the sound of Leona's jaw dropping to the floor and breaking into a million pieces.  
  
'WHAT!' I shrieked, unable to contain myself. I looked sadly at my now measly ten dollars and turned to Chantal who looked like she was about to blow a gasket, 'Hey Chantal you're my friend right....'  
  
~*~  
  
'I cant believe you talked me into lending you MORE money... with all the money I lend you, you'd think you'd GIVE me BOTH your Playstation's,' Chantal groaned for the five billionth time.  
  
'Aw, thanks though Chantal, I feel nice and full now' Zell said, quite cheery and pleased with himself as he patted his smooth, muscular stomach.  
  
'Cha, well because of you neither Leona or myself were able to get anything to eat... Let me explain my PERSONAL physics rule,' Chantal said, standing up, 'See this? This is my boot,' She said then suddenly grabbed Zell and turned him around, 'This is boot connecting with ass!'  
  
'Ow!' Zell yelped, rubbing his, probably by now, bruised bum, 'Jeeze, you guys are so evil.... I've taken beatings before, but that was all in battles...... never by friends.. Or hell my girlfriend!' He said; looking rather disgruntled in my general direction.  
  
'Aw, poor baby,' Chantal said then stretched and looked at me funny. I could understand why, during this entire time all I had done was sit in my chair... and look bitter. Oh yeah, Leona is bitter right now, more bitter than I've ever been in a while, more bit-  
  
'EARTH TO LEONA!' Chantal cried, cutting off my thoughts as she whacked me with one of those movie magazines.  
  
'What!!' I moaned, annoyed by the disturbance.  
  
'You didn't answer my question!  
  
'What question? I asked, finally standing up, my arm hooking around Zell's.  
  
'How was the movie?' She asked, hooking her arm around mine as the three of us struggled to make it down the thin aisles.  
  
I rolled my eyes, 'I don't know, someone was bitching about money in my ear through the entire thing,' I said dryly.  
  
'Ohh! What jerk was doing that? I'll kick their ass!' Zell said, obviously getting revved up. I laughed nervously and patted his arm in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
'Whoa there turbo, don't go all Schwarzenegger on me now, it's ok.... It was only Chantal.'  
  
'Heeeeeey, ' Chantal hissed, slapping my arm just as I dumped two of the large popcorn cylinders into the garbage, 'I was not!  
  
'You were too! And I'm not in the mood to argue over it right now so.... go... Suck a pineapple or something!' I said, crossing my arms, rather irritated.  
  
'Suck a pineapple? Riiiiiiiight..... Ok well, I'm gonna go call my mom to come pick me up,' She said, walking over to the pay phones.  
  
'You can't give us a ride?' I asked.  
  
'Nope! I gotta go to Rogers tonight! My mom said she'd take me there right from here! I'll call you tonight ok? And Andrew! It was nice meeting you!' Chantal called before waving and disappearing into the crowd. Zell was looking around manically, a confused look on his face.  
  
'Andrew? Who the heck's Andrew?' He muttered, scratching his head bewilderedly.  
  
'Your alter-ego,' I said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the movie theatre.  
  
'I have an alter ego....?'  
  
'Yes, you do, and so do I - I am known as Dorrito Woman,' I said dryly, 'and if we don't haul some serious Dorrito ass, we're going to miss our bus!'  
  
'Dorrito Woman? Right, ok Leona, I get the woman part... but the Dorrito things just not clicking in, what the hells a dorrito?' Zell said, looking more and more confused. If we had been in an anime... he most likely would be swimming in a sweat drop right about now.  
  
'I'll explain later,' I said, practically pulling Zell, the bus we needed starting to drive away from the stop. I let go of Zell's hand and started waving my arms, running towards the moving bus but it didn't stop. I cursed and growled through my teeth.  
  
'Argh! We missed our bus!' I cried, grabbing Zell's shirt, 'Damn you public transit!' I turned around and started shaking my fist at the already gone bus and only ended up getting some disgruntled honks from passing cars.  
  
'Tch, why don't we just walk in kitten?' Zell said, kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around my waist, 'Man sugar, you get waaaaaay too worked up over the smallest things sometimes.'  
  
'Shush you,' I said shyly, 'But still... it's a half hour walk,' I groaned, burying my face into Zell's chest, 'It'll be eleven o'clock by the time we get home.... And that's only if we're lucky! My parents come home at eleven thirty and if they know we've been out that late together they're gonna kill me!'  
  
'Then we'll just make sure we'll get home in time, no?' Zell said, pulling away and taking my hand, the two of us starting to walk down the sidewalk. For the first little while the two of us didn't say anything, I think both of us were just focusing on the setting sun... the gorgeous gold's and yellows...... deep and light oranges... purples.. pinks.. reds.. deep reds.... Blood red.... the water, earth and sky tainted with blood.... Blood everywhere!  
  
'Leona?'  
  
I barely heard Zell's voice when everything started to spin, my vision become blurred, I couldn't hear any noise and then suddenly it cleared..... and all I could see was...  
  
'No,' I heard myself whisper; my eyes not seeing what Zell or any normal person was, no, I was seeing another world...... A scorched, dark, blood stained world..... Zell's world.  
  
And then like that, I was back on the street, noise returned and everything was normal.  
  
'Leona?' Zell said, this time softer, his arms releasing some of their tight hold. I ran my hands through my hair nervously, shaking my head slowly back and forth, 'Leona, your shaking, what's wrong?" I heard Zell ask, the urgency rising in his voice.  
  
'I'm ok....' I murmured, moving away and sitting down on a near by bench. Zell looked at me, concern radiating in his eyes, and sat down beside me. I took some deep breaths as his hand gently rubbed my back, eventually leaning my head on his shoulder.  
  
'What was it, kitten?'  
  
'We need to go back Zell,' I whispered softly, looking down at the ground.  
  
'What do you mean go back? I'm sure everyone's ok Leona..... And besides, we don't know how to go back in the first place,' Zell said gently, softly pushing my hair back and planting a kiss on my forehead, 'everything's Ok.'  
  
I stood up and started pacing in front of him, 'No Zell, everything ISNT ok. I just..... I think I just had a premonition,' I turned to Zell, desperation rising in my voice, 'We need to go back Zell, we've been so nonchalant but really, I fear for the worst.'  
  
'Hey, Leona calm down ok sugar? You don't know..... I'm sure everyone's holding their own and until we can find a way back, all we can do is sit tight and sit this one out,' Zell explained, standing up and wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
'No, Zell.... we need to go, and we need to go now - everything's red..... Everything painted in blood,' I whispered, the last thing I heard was Zell's gasp and then after a bright flash of blue, everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
'I think she's waking up.'  
  
'God it's been ages since I've seen Leona..... Dr. Kadowaki said she was ok.'  
  
'Well, let's hope she is.'  
  
'How's Zell handling the news?'  
  
'Ok.... I think he's still in shock - he hasn't left his dorm for the past couple days.'  
  
....Days?  
  
'Yeah, I. don't blame him.... A lot's happened since he's been gone..... I think he feels guilty.'  
  
....What? What's happened? Where am I? Where's Zell?  
  
'Maybe... Hey, I think she's waking up! Her eyes just fluttered a bit!'  
  
'She was probably dreaming, Selphie.'  
  
.....Selphie?  
  
'No really! I think she's waking up! Come on Leona, hey wake up silly head!'  
  
I groaned as my eyelids were suddenly pulled open, bright light spilling in. I blinked a couple times, my eyesight still pretty blurry.  
  
'Ugnh..... Where...?' I moaned, shaking my head a bit, as if trying to shake away the killer headache I have. Where was the only comprehensible word I could get out before my mouth suddenly went numb again.  
  
'Hey, don't move too much.... Your safe Leona.'  
  
......Safe.  
  
Once again I was thrown back into darkness before I could fully make out the figure leaning over me.  
  
~*~  
  
'Mmmm,' I moaned slightly as I turned over, hugging the pillow closer to me. The bed I was snoozing in was considerably comfy and the pillows were super fluffy. Still not quite sure where I am but hey, what does it matter? I'm partially awake and laying in an extremely comfy bed..... actually, a bed that seems very familiar...  
  
'She looks funny when she sleeps.'  
  
I heard a laugh and some clothes ruffle from movement.  
  
'Yeah. She drools too.'  
  
'That's sexy. That must drive you wild, eh Zell?'  
  
There was a dull thud, like someone's arm had been punched.  
  
'Tch, shaddup Seifer - we all know you drool like some crazed fan girl when she sees her hottie.'  
  
'Your gonna get it for that one Dincht.'  
  
Like hell I was going to be able to sleep through this. So thus, I decided to open my eyes.  
  
'What the hell! Cant someone get some sleep around here!' I said groaned angrily, rubbing my eyes as I did so.  
  
'Leona! Your awake!'  
  
I recognized Zell's voice instantly and released an 'oomph' as I felt his muscular body totally glomp me.  
  
'Zell?' I murmured; opening my eyes to see a head of spiky blonde hair beneath my neck and a tattooed face buried in my cleavage. Well, whatever floats his boat I thought, my hand reaching up to gently rub his cheek. He lifted his head and smiled that amazing grin of his and proceeded to cover me in kisses.  
  
'Damn girl, I've been worried sick! You've been in a coma for nearly three weeks since we got back!' He said, pausing after every other word to kiss me again.  
  
'Wha? We're back!' I cried, suddenly sitting up, Zell taking a face plant right into the mattress. I looked around the room, instantly recognizing it as the hospital wing in Balamb Garden. Here comes a killer case of Déjà vu.  
  
'Good, your finally awake space cadet.'  
  
I rolled my eyes as Seifer appeared in the doorway, grinning teasingly at me.  
  
'Hello Mr. drool,' I said dryly. He scowled and then walked over to the bed, sitting down. I looked at him..... He looked.... Different. Confused by this, he obviously noticed and suddenly slapped my back, laughing loudly. I nearly coughed up a lung from the force of the hit.  
  
'Hyne woman! You know, you disappear at some of the worst times, and you drive me up the wall but for once in my life, it's good to see you back - and usually, I don't feel that way about anyone.'  
  
'Ha ha.... um.... Thanks,' I said, a little unsure of how to react. Any form of amiability from Seifer was odd. It either meant he wanted something, or he was making fun of me, 'Right, what's the catch?' I asked.  
  
'Uh, simply being..... oh what's that word, I don't use it too often.. oh yeah!' He leaned in closer and grinned like a shark, 'friendly.'  
  
'Pfft,' I said, pushing him away before I grabbed the pillow and chucked it at him, all playfully of course, 'Your yanking my chain!'  
  
Seifer shrugged and nodded his head towards Zell, 'Nah, I'll leave any yanking of any chains between you two,' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and walked out of the room, laughing.  
  
'He is such a doink, ' I said, lying back against Zell, my head in his lap.  
  
'Ah, ya learn to love him.... he teases me like hell, no where near as bad as he used to, but for some reason I like the guy,' Zell said, lazily drawing circles on my tummy. I sighed contently and nodded my head, simply enjoying the fact I was back....  
  
'Zell!' I cried, suddenly jumping up, not even noticing I wasn't wearing anything more than a flimsy hospital gown, 'What's going on here? Is everyone ok? Is that 'thing' here yet? Has anyone died! Ahhh tell me Zell! Stopped looking like such a stunned guppy and open your lips and SPEAK!' I cried, panic, excitement and anxiety tearing at me.  
  
'Whoa! Slow down kitten! I can only answer so many questions with the time you've given me,' He said, holding his hand out. I took it and he sat me back down on the bed, 'yes, something's happened-'  
  
'What!' I cried, cutting him off. He looked at me sternly, and I hushed up.  
  
'Three years have passed while we've been gone-'  
  
'Oh my god! Three years?!' I cried out again.  
  
'Leona! Hyne, let me finish ok? I cant tell you anything if you keep cutting me off!' Zell said, obviously annoyed.  
  
'Sorry,' I muttered softly, feeling bad.  
  
'Hey, it's ok.... Just no more cutting me off, ok kitten?' He said, lifting my chin and smiling at me as I nodded, 'Alright...... Three years have passed. You were right when ya said time passes quicker here than in your world. Yes, some people have been killed..... And yes, the people of my world have been under attack from a new threat these past two years.'  
  
'Do you know what it is?' I asked. Zell shook his head.  
  
'I've been talking to Squall, and by the way, he looks a helluva lot different too, wait till you see. Anyways, I've been talking with him and the others, and they're still unsure of who or what's doing it..... but all the monsters - it seems there's a strong concentration of them growing near the old orphanage. Cid and Edea have been moved here, along with some of the orphans, but....'  
  
'But what?' I asked, my hand grasping his arm with anxiety.  
  
'But whatever's doing this... it's targeting children,' Zell said, sighing.  
  
'No..... no way,' I said softly, 'why would it want children?'  
  
'I don't know!' Zell said, obviously frustrated, 'it's so sick and just totally wrong... but, we've sent some SeeDs to the area, just some observation teams, and they've all been wiped out. Luckily, we were able to salvage one of the recordings they were able to make....'  
  
Zell trailed off again, giving me a sinking feeling inside, 'what was on those tapes Zell?'  
  
'The.. The children are,' He said tensely, running a hand through his hair. He looked at me, concern and.... fear in his eyes, 'But, they.... They were so deformed Leona - they looked a cross between some of the monsters we fight, like someone's been genetically modifying them, it's disgusting. And.. There's absolutely no life to their eyes at all.'  
  
I felt sick to my stomach, 'Are they're.... young children?' I asked, almost terrified of the answer. Zell shook his head and I felt some relief fall over me.  
  
'No, they seem to range between the preteen ages to teenagers,' Zell swallowed harshly and started to nervously crack his knuckles, 'some of our won students were on those recordings Leona. Students I've seen or talked to..... Devouring others,' Zell started to shake and I wrapped my arms around him, the two of us gently rocking back and forth.  
  
'Hey..... We'll figure this out, we'll find who's doing this.... and we'll stop them,' I said, feeling more intent on succeeding in that than I ever had with anything in my life, 'I promise we'll stop this together and no more people will be hurt.'  
  
'That's what I want to hear.'  
  
I turned around to see Squall leaning in the doorway and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He had longer hair and wore a black vest. He had his usual pants and array of belts...... and that ever-daunting scar.... But he looked totally different. Put simply, he looked hot.  
  
'Squall,' I managed, desperately trying to stop my gawk-age.  
  
'Hey Leona... your looking much better,' He said softly, walking in and sitting down on the bed. I smiled as, once again; I slid a bit towards him from his weight shifting the mattress.  
  
'Yeah, I was feeling good..... Until Zell told me what's been going on, 'I said, looking at Squall seriously, 'this is really happening? Some sick psycho is really using children? Kids nearly our age?' I asked; it was more of a rhetorical question. Squall picked up on it and only nodded to himself.  
  
'Yeah... I'm glad Zell filled you in. Better you hearing it from him than me, I'm still a stranger to you.'  
  
'No,' I said softly, leaning forward to hug Squall. I always thought hugging Squall would be an awkward thing, like he would push me away or something, but he didn't, in fact, it almost felt like he was truly welcoming it, 'your not a stranger to me Squall, and I have no doubt your equally as stressed out, scared and worried as anyone else here.'  
  
'Yeah,' He said quietly, pulling away and standing up. I looked at him, concerned and he only stared back, as if searching me with his eyes and then nodded towards Zell and left.  
  
'Wow... I mean, I noticed a change in Seifer..... but Squall-' I began but was cut off when Zell turned around and suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek, 'Hey, you ok?'  
  
'I don't know...... Look, I'm obviously going to be the first and only one to tell you, but it'll be awkward if you don't know this,' Zell said solemnly.  
  
'What is it?' I asked, again, fear swelling up inside of me.  
  
'Rinoa..... Rinoa was taken. We haven't gotten any word from her, we're just hoping she's only being held hostage..... And no experiments or whatever this sicko does for kicks, are being done on her.'  
  
'No!' I cried, my hand covering my mouth, tears swelling up in my eyes, 'no, why would it want Rinoa?' I asked, my voice choking.  
  
Zell sighed and placed his head in his hands, 'I don't know... a lot's happened Leona. Squall's still pretty shaken up.... he's pretty much gone back to being Mr. introvert. I'm surprised he allowed you to touch him, hell even speak to you.....'  
  
'He's lonely,' I said, feeling something stir inside of me, as if I could feel how Squall felt..... And suddenly, I felt how Zell truly felt too. He was afraid of losing me, seeing me turned into one of those monsters, afraid of me dying..... Afraid he wont be able to prevent it..... the way Squall wasn't able to for Rinoa.  
  
'Zell,' I said, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it, 'I'll always be here to protect you as you'll always be here to protect me,' I said, my other hand gently rubbing his cheek as I smiled encouragingly, 'Yes, things are looking pretty grim right now... but we'll pull through.'  
  
'How do you know for sure?' Zell asked, doubt radiating in his voice. I didn't pay any attention to it.  
  
'Because I just do, 'I said solidly.  
  
~*~  
  
After Zell's and my conversation, Zell left, muttering something about training. I nodded and sighed, feeling pretty lonely myself and decided to head to my old dorm. I threw on Zell's jacket that he had left behind for me and shuffled through the great hall of Balamb Garden clad in a hospital gown, Zell's jacket and slippers. Suddenly, I heard someone call my name from above. Ok, there's no way God or Hyne or whatever could sound like Selphie....  
  
'Leona! Your awake!' Selphie cried, waving at me from the second floor hallway by the elevator. I looked up and chuckled to myself as her voice practically echoed through all of Balamb garden. Hey, it was a pretty large open space. Almost instantly the elevator made a delightful 'ping' and Selphie came bounding out of it. I laughed as she tackled me, the two of us falling to the floor, laughing.  
  
'Yay! I'm so glad your back Leonie! I've missed you so much!' She cried, hugging me one more time before we both stood back up, ignoring the crowd around us. I laughed and scratched my forehead shyly.  
  
'Yeah, hey I'm not that special,' I said, trying to straighten out my hospital gown as best I could. Selphie frowned and lightly punched my arm.  
  
'Yes! You are Leona! Now then, everyone's in the Caf right now so we better go meet them!' She cried, hooking her arm around mine. I laughed but pulled in the other direction.  
  
'Um, I have to go to my old Dorm Selphie!' I said, knowing I had some clothes there I could change into.  
  
Selphie looked at me quizzically and then suddenly went 'ohhhhh!!' when she noticed my um, current attire, 'Okies! Um, I think your dorm was taken over by some of the orphans who managed to escape here.... But you can bunk with Irvine and me if ya like' She offered happily. I got a mental image of me trying to sleep while Irvine uh.... Put the 'moves' on Selphie and cringed.  
  
'You know, it's a lovely, kind offer Selphie, but I think I'm gonna bunk with Zell,' I said. Selphie grinned cheekily and nudged my rib cage with her elbow.  
  
'Oh yeah? That doesn't surprise me..... I bet you'll have lots of "fun",' She giggled, raising her eyebrows suggestively at me. I shook my head, chuckling, a slight blush creeping up on my cheeks, 'HA! See! Your bluuuuushing!'  
  
'Ah, cut it out Selphie,' I said in protest, still smiling shyly then looked at her curiously, 'Um actually..... I know I had some clothes in my dorm, were they moved?'  
  
'OH! Yeah I forgot! I have them! We'll stop by my dorm and pick them up! You can change there and then we'll boogie on down to the Caf!'  
  
I laughed and hugged Selphie, 'Thanks Selph, that'll be awesome.'  
  
She beamed and hugged me back, 'Ah, it's what I'm here for.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Leona? Ya ready?'  
  
I heard Selphie's voice room the other side of her bedroom door, 'in a minute!' I called back, just zipping up the back of the mini skirt. I opened the door and stepped out, Selphie nodding in approval.  
  
'Nice choice,' She said. We had tried to find my clothes but in the end they didn't turn up so Selphie just told me to raid her closet and come up with any outfit I wanted. I took one look at her packed closet and was in heaven. Good thing she and I were roughly the same size in waist and chest. However, I was a bit taller than her so I had to resort to wearing a skirt but hey, I looked pretty good in it if I do say so myself!  
  
'I like very much!' Selphie said, walking circles around me. 'The black mini skirt looks uber cute with the platform hooch boots and the white top, with the flowing mesh sleeves, looks brilliant!' She slapped her hands together and then flashed me the peace sign, 'You get the Selphie Stamp of Approval!'  
  
I laughed and felt my face flush a bit, 'Thanks.'  
  
Selphie grinned cheekily again and I knew she was about to crack some sort of dirty joke, 'Zell's going to need a gazillion buckets when he sees you!'  
  
'I doubt that very much, ' I said as the two of us walked out of her dorm and down the hallway towards the Caf, 'I don't look THAT good. The only thing he drools over, are hot dogs and trust me honey, for some reason, I just don't compare.'  
  
Selphie waved it off and chuckled, 'But that's different. Zell's just an all around human garburator... he's a food whore. He really loves you and thinks your gorgeous, just hot dogs distract him a bit. Trust me, you do compare, and when it comes to being his woman, you win.'  
  
'I don't think hotdogs stand much of a chance against that one, considering they are just food,' I said, shaking my head. Selphie nodded and the two of us walked into the Caf, Selphie giggling and telling me every time a passing guy stared at me. It really felt weird to know I looked that good. I mean; I am truly the every day fem-geek. I wear baggy t- shirts that either have anime characters or videogame characters on it and I'm always kicking around in a pair of jeans or something along those lines.  
  
'Hey guys!' Selphie said, pulling me down into a chair, also successfully pulling me out of the evaluation of my wardrobe I was having (thank Hyne). I noticed Zell wasn't at the table but shrugged it off; he usually would go to train in the training facility if he was stressed out.  
  
'Hey baby, 'Irvine said, lifting Selphie up and pulling her into his lap. The two shared a kiss and I felt a punch on my arm. I turned around to see Seifer munching away on a piece of toast, Quistis flipping through a copy of the newspaper.  
  
'Did you just punch me?' I asked, raising my eyebrow at Seifer. He tried to look innocent but failed miserably and grinned, taking another bite out of his piece of toast. That man had changed. A lot. I shook my head and looked across the table, noticing a very grave looking Squall twirling his cold cereal with his spoon. I felt sorry for the poor guy, I knew how much he cared for Rinoa, as much as I care for Zell.... must be so hard for him.  
  
'Hey you, why are you ogling at Squall? Is he your new drool toy when Zell's not available?' Seifer teased, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm, so hard he actually muttered an 'ow' and rubbed it.  
  
I turned to him and grinned, feeling totally satisfied, 'You know, your like one of those stress balls, I can beat you up as much as I like, and feel so much better. Hearing you actually say ouch by being decked by me... has totally made my day,' I said, grinning. Seifer muttered something along the lines of 'Ice Bitch' under his breath, which only made my grin broaden. Suddenly though, I heard his voice in my head... he was saying something but I couldn't understand it.... but I felt it. He felt worried, concerned.... for me?  
  
'So Leona, what do you say we get some training in later on today hm?' Quistis asked, startling me a bit. I guess I had zoned out. She put down her paper to take a sip from her coffee. She grasped the mug with two hands, her bright blue eyes staring at me through her glasses above the mug. She looked older and even more sophisticated than the last time I saw her... Things really had changed, with everyone, except maybe Selphie and Irvine. Besides looking older, the two actually looked and acted the same.  
  
'Sure, I'm up for that,' I said, surprised when a lunch lady placed a plate of food down in front of me. I thanked her, a little confused. Quistis nodded and went back to looking at the paper. Again..... I felt something, something like a combination between admiration.... And a trace of fear.... But I couldn't pin point the emotion exactly. Why was I feeling this in the first place? It wasn't my emotion that was for sure... it couldn't be Quistis' could it?  
  
'We ordered you some breakfast. Eat up and meet Quistis and I in the training center in two hours,' Squall said, his spoon clattering in the bowl as he dropped it completely taking me out of my thoughts. He was up and gone out of the Caf before I even felt or could say anything.  
  
'This looks good,' I said to no one in particular and started to munch away on some toast with jam, deciding to try some of my sausages in a bit. As I ate, I thought about what was going on. Why did it seem like I was reading everyone's emotions? Even picking up on some words at times... it was just too weird. I wasn't a mind reader; I knew that for sure. But.... Why was it every time I looked at these people, I felt.... I felt so protective? This warm feeling encompasses me and all I can think about is how much I don't want anything to happen to them....  
  
'Hey Leona? You ok?' Selphie asked, placing a hand on my arm. I smiled and nodded my head.  
  
'Yeah, I'll be ok Selphie.'  
  
'You looked pretty out of it there... something on your mind?'  
  
'Everyone and everything,' I said, deciding I really needed to talk to Zell and maybe find Edea. Perhaps she would be able to help me..... I doubted very much I'd be able t speak with Shiva again. I stood up and left the Caf, feeling bad for just leaving all that food on my plate but I needed to talk to Zell. I walked to his dorm and knocked on the door for nearly fifteen minutes and got no answer.  
  
'He must still be at the training center,' I murmured, turning around and walking towards the training center. I glanced at my watch, making sure I was ok on time. I was supposed to meet Squall and Quisty in about an hour and forty-five minutes.... I had loads of time, but I made sure I wasn't risking it and started to jog. I made it to the training center in no time but fund myself facing a bit of a roadblock. I had no weapons, no items and no powers equipped with me.... so if I went in there just as I am, I would so be the toast I ate this morning.  
  
'Better go find weapons,' I said, turning around and jogging to the elevator. I knew Squall probably had some up in his office and knowing him, he was probably there right now. I pressed the third floor button and waited patiently as the lift rose. There was a delightful 'ping' and the doors smoothly slid open. I walked towards the large wooden, double doors and knocked. I heard Squalls rough voice say 'come in' and turned one of the knobs. Right when I opened the door, a wave of pain and deep sorrow flooded through my body. It obviously wasn't mine... it was Squalls.  
  
'Squall,' I said softly before I collapsed onto my knees. Was Squall's pain and sadness truly this deep? This harsh? I could barely stand from the weight of it.... why was I feeling this?  
  
'Leona!' Squall said, standing up and rushing over to me, I felt the emotions change a little, the deep sorrow and pain still there, but some of it replaced with worry. Squall helped me up and sat me down in one of the chairs. He kneeled in front of me, pulling off a glove from his hand and pressing it to my forehead.  
  
'What's wrong Leona? You've gone pale as a ghost.....'  
  
'Squall,' I said softly, deciding if there's anyone I should tell about this, it should be Squall, 'I've.... Ever since I woke up in the hospital wing... I've been feeling and reading peoples emotions.'  
  
'What do you mean?' He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk, a look of concern spreading across his handsome features.  
  
'I mean, I feel other peoples emotions without wanting to..... It just.... happens. As the day has been progressing it's been getting more and more.. Powerful I guess you could say,' I explained, nervously running a hand through my hair.  
  
Squall suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. Instantly I read his feelings and felt what he felt.  
  
'Yes Squall, I can feel your pain..... It's immense.... That's why I collapsed,' I confessed softly. Squall looked torn between shocked and embarrassed.  
  
'I.... How?' He stuttered.  
  
'I don't know,' I said, cracking my knuckles nervously, ' It's like.... Ever since I've come back, this has started happening. I swear by the minute it's getting more powerful, I just read your emotions in a second. As we speak I can feel what your feeling..... and...' I trailed off, a little shy to say what I was about to say.  
  
'And...?' Squall asked, coaxing me on.  
  
'And I'm starting to read thoughts. I know what your thinking right now Squall, I know what the darkness deep in your heart is saying,' I said, looking up at him, almost desperately.  
  
Squall shook his head, as if in doubt, 'No, there's no way anyone could possibly understand that.... only I can and it only stays within my heart, Leona.'  
  
'But it's true Squall!' I cried.  
  
Suddenly Squall placed his hands over his ears and shook his head, instantly I felt my heartbreak in two, his pain and sorrow returning to me. He was confused, hurt and angry all at once and I couldn't decipher whether it was because of losing Rinoa or the fact I knew how he truly felt.  
  
'NO! There's NO way you can know! You cant read my heart Leona!' He lashed out, his eyes shut tight.  
  
'Yes! I can Squall! I can read it perfectly now! I know why your so sad!' I said, placing my hand on my chest, the weight of his emotions almost dizzying.  
  
'Isn't it obvious?' He hissed, looking at me nastily, so nastily I was take a back by it, 'Yeah, you think I don't see everyone whispering about me? Saying 'oh, poor Squall, he's lost the love of his life' or 'oh once again it's Rinoa who need's to be saved' and it kills me Leona.'  
  
'I know it does.... But I also know that's not the only thing that's killing you. I know what's really making you feel so terrible,' I said, feeling a bit relieved when Squalls emotions let up a bit. He was curious.... but protective of the darkness in his heart, 'Squall...... everyone has darkness in their hearts, be it from secrets or just painful experiences.... right now I can read yours, and if you don't believe me...... then I'll prove it to you.'  
  
'NO!' Squall hissed again, reaching forward to grab me and most likely take me out of his office but I moved away and stood on the other side of his desk. He lunged across and grabbed me, making me scream, the two of us tumbling to the floor awkwardly. He was enraged and I could feel it, he was so embarrassed about his fears and doubts and sadness that he didn't even want me reading it..... and he'd do anything to stop it. I had to say it though, I knew if I did, he would come through and the darkness would at least be lifted a bit.  
  
'Squall you didn't want to lose Rinoa!' I gasped, feeling his hand wrapping around my throat, it tightened but I wasn't afraid, 'You feel that you failed her by not being able to protect her! You feel useless and hated and cowardly but it's not your fault!' I practically rasped out the last little bit when suddenly Squalls grasp loosened and he let go... stumbling back and looking at his hands like he'd never seen them before.  
  
'Leona...' He whispered softly, feelings of regret, sadness and shock permeating off of him and over to me, 'I.... I didn't mean to.. I was just- '  
  
I held up my hand and took some deep breaths, 'No, it's ok..... I know you didn't want me to Squall, but I had to... you needed to see it for yourself. We're connected now...'  
  
'I...' Squall stammered, flopping down into a chair, still completely chocked, 'When...... When you said it, it all finally hit me... it was like, I suddenly had come to terms with my emotions...it isn't my fault, what happened to Rinoa wasn't my fault....... However, I can't see how you were able to unlock them,' He said softly, looking up at me intriguingly.  
  
'I don't know either.... and to be honest, normally I wouldn't have even attempted quite a thing, specially after seeing how angry it made you,' I said, sitting down in the chair beside him and turned to look at him, 'but... you know, I wasn't afraid, even when your hand tightly grasped my neck.... Because I knew you wouldn't and couldn't hurt me... because I was able to show you the truth. The light that is the truth now in your heart.'  
  
Squall nodded and I knew he felt terrible for what he did, for one I could feel it and secondly, it was just obvious.  
  
'You know Leona,' He said, standing up and crossing his arms, 'Maybe.... Maybe this is the beginning of those powers that were hidden so deep inside of you,' He said, as he walked around the room, turning his head to look at me through a strand of his thick, chocolate brown hair. I thought for a moment and closed my eyes, feeling older and far wiser than I really was..... Feeling as if I was a completely different person. I searched myself, inside, through body mind and soul, and right away, I knew the answer.  
  
'Yes,' I said softly, opening my eyes again, feeling a warm glow around myself, 'I think your right.'  
  
'I know I'm right, 'Squall said, nodding his head at me, 'Just looking at you now I know...... you've changed as well Leona, you've grown up immensely since the last time I saw you.... and while the times are different between our worlds... I think the three years you missed of your life here.... are catching up with you.'  
  
I smiled and nodded, 'I think so too,' I stood up and headed for the door, Squall nodded as well and then looked down for a second.  
  
'Hey Leona.'  
  
I turned around, 'Yeah?'  
  
'I.... Thanks,' He said, attempting a smile.  
  
'Rinoa's ok Squall.... I'm sure she is, and with this new power I have, I'll do whatever I can to see if I can at least find her, even just the slightest hint of her emotions or thoughts. I'll tell you right away if I do... and then.. we'll find her, and kick whatever's ass is doing this.'  
  
Squall chuckled and I walked over and hugged him.  
  
'Yeah, we will,' He said, still grinning, and I could feel all the guilt, pain and sorrow lift from his heart. There was still some grief there...... but it was only natural, the woman he loved has been taken by some crazy, he had a right to feel that way. However, how he had felt was wrong.... and I was glad that, even though this new power was dizzying and tough, I was thankful I had received it. I nodded a final time and started to walk towards the double doors when Squall called out to me. I turned around and looked at him curiously.  
  
'What is it Squall?'  
  
'Here,' He said, walking over to me and attaching something to my arm. It was heavy, but beautiful.  
  
'What is this?" I asked, looking at it. It looked something like a weapon.. Maybe some sort of a projectile one.....  
  
'It was Rinoa's..... I want you to have it, use it to protect yourself,' He said, his eyes falling on the gorgeous golden wings that surrounded it, a smile spread across his lips and I could have swore his eyes became watery. I remember Rinoa always wearing an article of clothing with wings on them and smiled.  
  
'I will.'  
  
Squall nodded and turned around and walked back over to his desk. Just before I turned around to leave, I noticed a pair of red wings on the back of his vest and a wave of admiration for him flooded over me.  
  
~*~  
  
As I walked through the halls, back towards the training center, I started to get a headache. Ok, so I was really liking this whole idea of me having this interesting new power, and being far more mature and strong than I had been before, but why oh why did everyone had to feel so many different emotions at once? I wonder if there's an 'off' switch for this thing. I shook my head, feeling a little shaky from everyone's emotions in all of Balamb Garden barraging me at once and looked at the gorgeous weapon on my arm. I was intrigued by it and brought it up to my chest, hoping that through this maybe I would be able to contact Rinoa in some way with the aid of my new power......  
  
'Hey Leona!'  
  
I turned around to see Quistis walking towards me; her Save the Queen hooked to her hip. I groaned when instantly her emotions and thoughts wafted over me, but there were too many for me to focus on only hers so I just ignored it. I guess I had no problems reading Squalls because he and I had been alone in one area together... And in the Caf I don't think it had been all that strong. This power was cool, but totally weird.  
  
'Hey Quisty, what's up?' I asked, rubbing my head.  
  
'Nothing really, I was actually just heading to the training center to meet you,' She stopped in front of me and crossed her arms, smiling, 'Looks like I've caught you just on your way there.'  
  
'Yeah.....' I said softly, my head now killing me.  
  
'Hey, you ok?' Quisty asked, worryingly placing a hand on my arm.  
  
'Yeah, just got a bit of a headache,' I confessed, deciding I'd tell her about my new found power later.  
  
'Here, we'll go to doctor Kadowaki's and get you something for that,' She said, turning me around and walking me towards the medical center.  
  
~ Leona.... Help me..... ~  
  
I turned my head slightly to the side, the voice coming loud and clear and dulling out all the others.  
  
'Quisty....... did you say something?' I asked, turning to her. She shook her head and looked at me, like I was on drugs or something.  
  
'Leona, I don't think you're a hundred perce-'  
  
'Shhh!' I hissed, suddenly holding up my hand, the voice coming again,' Someone's calling for me, Quisty,' I looked at her fearfully, 'and it sounds like Zell!' I said, turning around and running for the training center, Zell's pleas for help growing louder and louder inside my head. I'm coming, I said, replying to his pleas, hoping he head me. I turned the corner and bolted inside the training center, running through a small group of people, dimly hearing their thoughts and feeling their emotions, but Zell's were growing even stronger. He was in pain, and there was fear flowing through him. I ran faster, running as hard as my legs would take me. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks.... the voices turning to screams.  
  
'Zell!' I screamed, bolting through the training center, ignoring everything that attacked me. Some weird looking vine monsters slapped at me with their vines, making deep cuts in my thighs but I kept running, ignoring the pain the best I could..... when the screaming suddenly stopped.  
  
'Zell where are you!?' I screamed, holding my hands to my chest, looking around frantically. I had run through practically the entire place, even running out into the secret area and still had not found him. His thoughts and feelings had vanished as quickly as they had appeared and all I was left with was a dull ache in my chest and a throbbing headache. It was severely quiet in here... obviously I could not comprehend the monsters emotions or voices..... and at that point, I was very thankful for that. I focused hard, still trying to see if I could make a connection but I came up with nothing but an even worse headache. I screamed in frustration and fell to my knees, my frustration turning to sadness and I cried.  
  
'Leona!'  
  
I heard Quistis calling my name but I didn't respond. Now I truly understood Squall's feelings when he lost Rinoa. I had promised Zell I would protect him... and I failed to do that. I'm sorry Zell, I'm so sorry....  
  
'Leona what's happened!' Quistis cried, dropping down in front of me and holding me at arms length, 'Answer me damn it!' She cried, shaking me a bit when I didn't reply.  
  
'Zell's gone......' I whispered quietly.  
  
'What do you mean 'gone' Leona?'  
  
I stood up and wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand, 'He's gone Quistis. Whatever took Rinoa has now taken Zell.... It's all my fault, I should have stayed with him.'  
  
'No,' Quistis said, 'if you had stayed with him you probably would have been taken too!' She said, and I felt her protectiveness..... I realized Quistis felt for me the same way an older sister does for a younger one.  
  
'Your right,' I said, standing up and sniffling a little bit, 'We need to go see Squall and get the others together....... there's something I need to tell all of you,' I said, remembering what I had said to Squall. It would be hypocritical and wrong of me to feel this way after I gave Squall that long lecture. I can't afford to have darkness in my heart...... not when I'm supposed to be the bringer of light.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: TAAA DAAA! Whew! Long chapter, ne? I LOVED writing this one.. And I think after all that crud that's been going on and the long wait; you guys really deserved a nice long chapter! The bad news is.. I wont be able to continue for a while.. I'm leaving for Scotland on June 29th and I wont be back till august sixth. Those of you who have been extremely faithful readers, I thank you so much, but I hope that you continue to be faithful and wait for me to update. I promise I will because I have big ideas for this fic and I truly mean it this time.  
Thanks to everyone for all of their support through everything! Sorry for making such a fool of myself by caring so much about that flamer loser.  
  
Have a great summer everyone!  
  
Thanks!  
  
-Dinchtbaby xx 


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm back from Scotland - had a great time (was a great growing experience.. All that time to think really makes one realize how little some peoples opinion's matter ;) ). I'm now ready to write! Not quite sure what a "Mary Sue" is but I could honestly care less. My fic equals my characters and if you don't like 'em, don't read my fic.  
  
~ = Someone else's voice/thoughts  
  
**  
  
I sat down at the table in Squall's office, waiting for Irvine and Selphie to arrive. Across from me sat a very stern looking Seifer; I made a mental note he was probably in a bad mood today. I didn't even have to concentrate on his emotions to realize he was grumpy. Or maybe that wasn't the right word?  
  
'Damn it, I told them to be here fifteen minutes ago,' I faintly heard Squall mutter as he paced back and forth between two plush armchairs in his office. I sighed, the muffled thumps of his boot's on the carpet was getting annoying and so I started picking at my fingernails, something I had the habit of doing whenever I was bored or tense.  
  
'They'll be here soon,' Quistis said softly, obviously trying to cool Squall off; I guessed she'd given up with Seifer, 'If my memory is correct, I believe she and Irvine had gone to inform Zell's mother of what happened.'  
  
'Yes, if I recall oh great leader, you were the one who sent them to do it.'  
  
I looked over at Seifer, sending him a nasty frown. He shrugged it off and put his eyes back to Squall whose fists were tightly clenched, his leather gloves crunching from the pressure.  
  
'Shut up Seifer, that was half an hour ago, they told me they'd be here and that was supposed to be now what, twenty minutes ago?' Squall snapped, dropping down onto one of the armchairs heavily, the chair groaning beneath him. He crossed his arms and tilted his head down; his long bangs covering his eyes.  
  
'Guys, knock it off, the last thing we need is you two in a cat fight,' Quistis said firmly, her arms now crossing underneath her breasts, her head turned to look out the window. The anxiety and aggravation in the room was choking me, I groaned and buried my head in my arms.  
  
'You ok, space cadet?'  
  
I didn't even look up as I flipped Seifer the bird. He let out a slight chuckle and, from what I could hear, started rocking in his chair. Oh how sweet the sound of the chair slipping beneath him and the wondrous 'CLUNK' of him falling on the floor would amuse me. Alas, my dream did not come true. Curse you gravity, working against me all the time.  
  
'We're here!'  
  
The loud shout and the bang of the door being thrown open made me jump, my eyes instantly falling on the figures of Selphie and Irvine. Selphie looked cheerful enough and her positive waves of emotions wafted over me, which I welcomed whole-heartedly. Considering what had just happened in the past hour, Selphie was obviously holding her own - and her spirits. I was thankful for that.  
  
'Sorry for being so late,' She sang, flopping down in the armchair across from Squall. He looked at her through his bangs but other than that there was no real reaction. Well, at least no physical one.... his annoyance level just went up ten notches. I could feel it.  
  
'Yes, you ARE late. Why did you take so long?' Squall growled, lifting his head up all the way and running a hand through his hair, pushing some of his bangs back and out of his eyes. Selphie frowned, wrinkling her nose and looked very indignant.  
  
'For your information bub, we were calming Ma!' She snapped, turning around to look at Irvine, ' She made us stay for a bite to eat didn't she pumpkin?'  
  
Irvine, obviously fearing both Squalls and Selphie's wrath, looked tongue-tied. I stifled a giggle as his thoughts wafted over into my head; he was torn between going onto Selphie's side and feeling Squall's wrath, or going on Squall's side and feeling Selphie's. To be honest, I would have felt like him and would have feared both. Neither is very nice.  
  
'Uh...'  
  
Selphie raised her clenched fist, slowing rising it to her chest. I could have sworn I saw a vein pounding at the side of her head. Uh oh, she was going to blow. No, that's last thing I need is my one source of emotional pep going out the window!  
  
'They were Squall,' I blurted, standing up. I blushed when all their eyes turned on me and I swallowed but continued, 'She made them.....' I closed my eyes, focusing on Selphie and Irvine, reading their minds, 'She made them Lamb chops and sweet and sour rice. So like.... give them a break, Squall' I felt stupid for proving it in such a stupid way, why couldn't I have been more mystical? Ah well, I don't think this was exactly the right situation to be "mystical",  
  
Selphie did a double take then turned in her chair, facing me, excitement and amazement just oozing from her, 'Oh my Hyne! Do that again!' She cried out, now starting to bounce in the chair.  
  
'Ugh,' Quistis groaned and put a hand to her head, still not too good at handling Selphie's uh.. Spunky-ness. 'Calm down Selphie and sit properly in that chair. Irvine you have a seat too, there's something we need to talk about.'  
  
Ah good ol' Quisty, always so upfront and to the point. Of course, that had its drawbacks at times... like when you're as klutzy as I am. Training with her is no walk in the park. She can't stand people who are disorganized (whoo, go me!) or clumsy (Ah, another point goes to Leona). I can never understand how or why she tolerates me, but she does seem to like and care about me, so I won't probe.  
  
'Ok, but um... How come Leona can read minds?!' Irvine cried out, taking off his hat and using it to fan some cool air against his flushed face. He was still getting over the aftermath of the Squall and Selphie wrath thing.  
  
I laughed nervously and sat down on the table, crossing my legs.  
  
'Leona, sit on a chair please,' Quistis ordered, shaking her head. I did so, my face flushing as I sank as low in the chair as possible. Ok, so Quistis has killer mood swings at times, but this one is like the ultimate mood swing of death. Then again... it's just her going into battle mode. She knows something's up, and she's tense. I must stop being so goofy, why can't I be more like her?  
  
'Leona, get your head out of the fucking clouds and answer us!'  
  
'Wah!' I jumped at Seifer's explosion, wishing I could disappear into the floor as everyone's annoyance grew. No, I don't want to know their thoughts right now! They're all annoyed, even Selphie.. I tried not to focus on Squall because I could tell he was close to exploding himself.  
  
'Get your head out of your ass and tell us what's going on!'  
  
'OK!' I snapped back, not too happy about his tone of voice or the fact he was saying some pretty crude remarks about me in his mind, 'Stop bitching about me in that stupid head of yours and I'll get on with it!'  
  
'I'm not saying anything,' He said, trying to look shocked but I could tell he was very intrigued. He called me a dirty space cadet who did nothing but chase my precious hot dog boy in his head, as if challenging me. I groaned and turned my head to the side exasperatedly.  
  
'I'm not dirty, I don't chase Zell all day, and only at times am I a space cadet, ' I sneered, sticking my tongue out at him. Seifer stared at me for a second then burst out laughing, his fist pounding on the table.  
  
'Well I'll be damned!' He cried out, thankfully giving the table some mercy and bit his fist, his eyes totally gleaming with glee, 'What am I thinking now?'  
  
Before I could finish reading what he was thinking (thank Hyne), Squall interrupted by firing off his gunblade. A loud explosion erupted through the room and everyone in the room went silent and tense, my body had gone as ridged as a two by four. I looked over my shoulder to see a chunk of Squall's gorgeous wood desk missing. I swallowed, hard.  
  
'Cut the crap and focus on what's at hand here,' He growled, his hand still clutched on his gunblade. I swallowed hard again, but was still as tense as before, as was everyone else.  
  
'What exactly IS at hand here..... Boss?' Seifer sneered, trying to cover up his anxiety with bravado. Hyne, you're such a dick, Seifer.  
  
'Seifer don't fuck with me! I'm not in the mood!'  
  
'I don't think we even need Leona to tell us that,' Seifer grunted right back. Squall narrowed his eyes and walked over to where Seifer, his long strides cutting the distance between them in no time. He lunged onto the table, brining down his gunblade right in front of Seifer, cutting the table into a separate piece. I stood up as the table fell beneath me and looked at Squall in shock.  
  
'Squall, cool off,' I said sternly. He whizzed around and looked at me threateningly but I held his glare. He sniffed and turned back to Seifer who didn't look phased at all by Squall's little episode. In fact, he looked amused.  
  
'Squall my dear friend, little outbursts like that are what costs us missions and lives. I think, as Leona so perfectly put it, you need to "cool off",' He scoffed, brushing some slivers of wood and dust off his trench coat and shirt.  
  
'Bastard I'll show you "cool off", Squall threatened, his hand going to the hilt of his gunblade and ready to strike. Seifer reached for his gunblade as well, Hyperion, and began to raise it.  
  
'That's ENOUGH!' Quistis shouted, coming between the two, wrenching their Gunblade's out of their hands with her Save the Queen. In one swift movement she flung them across the room and grabbed both of them by the collar of their shirts, 'That is enough. This is the last thing we need. People are dying, two of our friends and comrades have been taken and Hyne knows what's happening to them. We need to all just chill out and make a plan,' She looked at Seifer dangerously, 'If you cant keep your snide remarks to yourself, then I'll stick you in a holding cell like I did so many years ago, and you,' She looked at Squall just as dangerously, 'If you don't get your emotions and temper under control, I'll stick you in there with him.'  
  
I grinned, admiring Quistis for taking such control over the situation. A second before she had stepped in I was going to say something but she handled it perfectly herself - much better than I could have ever done.  
  
'Fine,' Seifer spat, letting out a long breath before sinking back into his chair, his face flushed. Squall let out an equally as long breath and ran a hand through his hair, stumbling dumbly backwards until he was leaning against his desk.  
  
'I'm sorry,' He muttered, looking very flustered. Quistis sighed and regained her composure, straitening out her skirt, ' It's all right, but never again is it to happen. You guys have made peace and to break that peace between each other would be disastrous. You need Seifer as much as he need's you, your teamwork together is a great asset to our battle.'  
  
'Alright Quisty, we get the idea,' Seifer muttered softly and before Quisty could say anything to him he caught himself, 'I'm sorry for being an asshole, I'm just as tense and worried as the rest of you.'  
  
Selphie timidly stood up from her chair, raising her hand as if she were back in a SeeD trainee lecture, 'Um, so how 'bout we finally cut to the chase and get on with this.'  
  
'Right,' Quistis said, nodding then turned to Squall, 'what do you think Squall?'  
  
Squall looked up and nodded his head towards me, 'I think Leona should come out and tell all of you, in clear detail, what she's experiencing, and then.... We put our heads together, using the information Leona's told us, and make a plan from that.'  
  
Squall looked at me and winked and I knew I was going to be even more valuable than he and Seifer working as a team, I was going to be the weapon against the enemy.  
  
**  
  
'So, how long have you been able to do this?' Irvine asked as he, Selphie  
and I walked to the equipment and weapon storage room. We stopped in  
front and I watched as Selphie punched in the pass code and followed  
inside.  
  
'Only recently, it started when I arrived back here,' I said,  
following them down a long corridor that opened up into what looked like  
a giant warehouse. I gasped when I saw the arsenal of weapons and  
vehicles. They had tanks, armored cars, cannon's that obviously didn't  
fire real ammunition.... and of course, hand to hand combat weapons of  
all sorts.  
  
'Whoa,' I murmured, walking over to one of the cannons that was  
attached to an armored car and would obviously be pulled on the cart it  
sat on, 'I never knew we had all this.....'  
  
'Balamb's had it for ages, of course, some of it's pretty new - like  
that cannon you're looking at!' Selphie said as she happily hoisted a  
rocket launcher onto her shoulder, 'what do ya think? Man I could blow so  
much stuff up with this!' She said joyfully as she pretended to aim and  
fire at something. She carefully put it back down and walked over to  
Irvine and I.  
  
'This baby's brand new,' Irvine said, rubbing one of the armored  
plates on the cannon we stood beside.  
  
'Yup!' Selphie said, climbing up and jumping into it, 'Squall ordered  
loads of new weapons just in case something like what's happened.. Well..  
Happened!' She pretended to steer the turret and fire it then climbed  
back out, 'This fires plasma and is SERIOUSLY a bad ass weapon! I helped  
Squally pick it out!'  
  
'She was very proud of that,' Irvine said, tilting his hat and winking  
at me. I chuckled and put my hands on my hips, stopping and staring at  
our arsenal.  
  
'I think we will kick some serious bad guy butt!'  
  
'Booya to that sista!' Selphie chimed in, taking my hands and swinging  
me around with her.  
  
'Girls, please concentrate at the task at hand.'  
  
'WAH!' Selphie and I both cried out and jumped at the sound of  
Quistis' serious voice.  
  
'You were sent here to prepare two armored cars and collect some body  
armor... Not to dance around like idiots,' She said, eyeing us sternly.  
  
'Aw, take a chill pill Quisty; we were only having some fun! It's been  
so dreary lately!' Selphie protested, she, Irvine and I following Quisty  
down a long aisle filled tall shelf to tall shelf with armor.  
  
'I don't care, you need to focus in order to do your tasks correctly.'  
  
'Sheesh, I forgot this is what you were like in a situation like  
this,' Selphie muttered grudgingly, 'You've been so much fun lately, so  
care-free, where did that Quisty go? It was refreshing.'  
  
Quistis turned on her, looking as if she was close to baring her teeth  
and taking a chunk out of Selphie, 'I'll tell you where she went! She  
died because people she knows and loves have gone missing or have either  
been killed our seriously wounded because of this whole mess! Screw being  
refreshing, I want to get to the bottom of this and kick whatever's ass  
is causing this mess!'  
  
'Booya to that sista!' Selphie cried out again, thrusting a fist into  
the air almost triumphantly. Quistis looked at her, confused as hell and  
I stifled a giggle; Selphie had meant to get her riled up.  
  
'What?' Quistis asked, bemused.  
  
'Feisty, feisty, feisty! I betya Seifer enjoys that,' Selphie grinned  
cheekily and poked Quistis' belly. Quistis rolled her eyes as Irvine and  
I grabbed onto each other, laughing loudly.  
  
'Your such a pervert Selphie, I think Irvine's taken over your mind,'  
She said, swiftly walking ahead of us but I caught the smile on her face,  
not to mention I could read her thoughts and found Selphie's statement  
was true. I laughed harder, telling myself I should stop and that it  
wasn't right of me to read someone's mind for that purpose.. but still!  
Hyne, can't I just for once use it against Seifer?  
  
'Here, I have marked off the section of armor I wish for you to pack  
into the armored car,' She tossed Selphie some keys, 'In the lot three  
rows down from here there is a yellow tank like car, it's the newest  
model, I want you to get it started and bring it here so we can load it  
up.'  
  
'Yes ma'am!' Selphie said, excitedly jingling the keys as she ran down  
the aisle and disappeared from sight. Quistis turned to me and handed me  
a set of keys.  
  
'Go and unlock the hand to hand combat isle and we'll meet you there  
in a second to load up.'  
  
'Uh...' I looked at the shelves here and turned back to Quistis,  
confused, ' Um Quistis, the shelves with the weapons are like these  
ones.. There are no cages or locks on them.'  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and gave me an impatient smile, ' Leona, be a  
dear and walk up to the shelf and extend your right arm.'  
  
'Er... Ok,' I said, stretching out my arm and my hand, walking towards  
the shelf. I don't get why Quisty is asking me to do such a dumb thi-  
  
'OW! HOLY FUCK OW!' I cried out as an electric pulse was sent through  
my body as soon as my finger tips tried to touch the armor, I blinked  
away the tears of pain and quickly saw a flash of electric looking mesh  
before I clunked to the floor, motionless.  
  
'You tricked me,' I protested, slumped down on the floor, trying to  
let the cold cement floor cool me off. I felt hot but then, I also could  
barely move my limbs. Quistis shrugged and knelt down in front of me.  
  
'You questioned my authority and judgment. As I recall, I've been here  
much longer than you,' She said then smiled and hauled me back up,  
rubbing down my arms until they finally had feeling in them again, 'I'm  
sorry but I had to make an ass of you for you to realize your mistake.'  
  
I pinched my fingers together and mock whined, 'Ego is this big now.'  
Quistis laughed out loud and pushed me towards the end of the isle.  
  
'Go on, get those weapons ready, soon enough your ego will be back!'  
  
I turned around and grinned cheekily at her, shaking my fist jokingly,  
'Don't you know it!' I turned around, laughing once I saw Quistis turn to  
Irvine and obviously give him some order. Quistis could be an ice queen  
at times, but she did have a sense of humour to her..... even if it could  
be slightly morbid. Wow, her and Seifer really were meant for each other.  
They really were pretty decen -  
  
~ I'm going to make his blood run... her screams will permeate the  
night... they're cries of pain will mingle with the others.. For none can  
stop us, for we are one.. ~  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks; the creepy voice still reverberating in  
my mind. It had chilled me to the bone, the voice sounding as if it had  
been actually breathed and not spoken..... Each word a long, scraggly  
breath. The hairs on the back of my neck rose.  
  
'Who are you?!' I cried out, looking around me, fear shaking through  
my body.  
  
~ We are those... who you do not.... know ~  
  
'Shut up!' I cried out, shaking involuntarily as a cold draft swept  
around me, making me shake terribly, 'What have you done with Rinoa?  
Where's Zell?'  
  
~ The ones you love will all die... But not yet..... no... we have a  
plan, we who can never be stopped... We will show you what true torment  
is... For we will bring down apocalypse.. ~  
  
I screamed as a surging, white-hot pain shot through my head and all  
fell black.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I've taken off the  
anonymous review mainly because I don't want any more people's pennames  
being used without their consent. Writing pointless flames like that wont  
work on me anymore but I don't appreciate getting emails from others who  
are scared they offended me because some idiot with no life has gone on a  
flame spree. What nerds you get on the net these days. How sad.  
  
Just remember everyone, if someone's flamed your fic under a penname,  
and it's not a SIGNED review (which means you can click on the name and  
go to that persons biography page) then it's not them.  
  
Anyhoo, I'll update again as soon as I can!  
  
-Dinchtbaby 


End file.
